Here You Come Again
by Natchez
Summary: A songfic, with Andy and Sharon. She can't get him out of her head. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I swear, I don't know what I'm thinking, trying to work on two multi-chapters at the same time. I must be nuts. Anyway, this is really is a songfic, in spirit, anyway. Although I'm also working on a Brenda/Andy fic, I really, really like Andy and Sharon together. They strike fascinating sparks off each other. Hope they get together in "Major Crimes." So here's Sharon, wondering why she's fixated on one Andy Flynn. Set during and after "Old Money" 6-11. I think Andy getting attacked had to have brought out strong feelings in Sharon and Brenda. I touch on that in "Rescue" and it was such an interesting thought, I decided to play with it a little more. Oh well, preliminaries out of the way, enjoy the show and remember: reviews are writer's crack! We loooove them! So by all means: R&R! _  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Closer," or "Here You Come Again."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A Man on Her Mind<strong>_  
><em>

_Here you come again  
>Just when I'm about to get myself together<br>You waltz right in the door, just like you've done before  
>And wrap my heart around your little finger.<em>

_Here you come again  
>Just when I'm about to make it work without you<br>You look into my eyes and lie those pretty lies  
>And pretty soon I'm wondering how I came to doubt you.<em>

_All you gotta do is smile that smile_  
><em>And there go all my defenses<em>  
><em>Just leave it up to you and in a little while<em>  
><em>You're messing up my mind and filling up my senses.<em>

_Here you come again_  
><em>Looking better than a body has a right to<em>  
><em>And shaking me up so, that all I really know<em>  
><em>Is here you come again and here I go.<em>

_**Written by Barry Mann and Cynthia Weil (performed by Dolly Parton on her album by the same name, RCA Records).**_

Why couldn't she ignore him? She ignored almost every other good-looking male in the LAPD. Why couldn't she just not notice him? He had to know what he did to her. He had to know that, when he clicked one of those winks at her, she turned to mush inside. That's why she had to preserve her tough outer armor, her cool exterior. Otherwise, she'd be all over him. Every time she caught the scent of his cologne, fresh and masculine, she could feel heat flood her veins.

Captain Sharon Raydor slammed Lieutenant Andrew Flynn's personnel file on her desk. She had to open up another investigation with a member of the Major Crimes crew. Well, two investigations: an officer-involved shooting, and one for coercing a witness. Both involving Flynn. "Dammit Sharon," she said aloud, though softly, "You've got a crush on this man. At your age, of all things." But he had looked so vulnerable in that hospital bed that she wanted to volunteer to stay the night with him. When he collapsed in the paramedic's arms last night, she almost fainted, too. Her angry, "He'd better wake up!" was born out of the fear that he might not.

What the hell was wrong with her? She hated Flynn! Well, she tried not to hate anyone, but she certainly didn't count Andy Flynn high on her list of favorite people. So it was completely shocking, to say nothing of unwelcome, to realize she wanted to kiss the fire out of Andy Flynn and do unspeakably indecent things to him, and with him.

Of course, Andy was upset with her today. It was no wonder he growled at her when she had to treat him like a criminal. He could have died last night, but she had to investigate him, as though he had done something wrong. She had clutched his personnel file to her chest as he got in her face, as though it could protect her from his anger and frustration. What she had wanted to do was take his handsome face in her hands and reassure him she would make all this go away. That's when she knew he had somehow, gotten under her skin in a bad way.

Had he really coerced Floria Stenzel? Sharon highly doubted it. Andy generally didn't have to _coerce_ women to do anything. As obnoxious as he could be, he could also charm the birds right out of the trees, if so inclined. All he had to do was turn those dark eyes on a woman, give her a soulful look and they turned to goo. Just like she did. She wished interviews then had been taped. If she could just go back and look at the tape, it would clear Andy of intimidation, she was certain. Besides – she had spoken with Ms. Stenzel. Sharon was doubtful that woman could come up with something like that on her own. Brenda was probably right. Rick Zuman had, in all likelihood, arranged to pay her to change her testimony. There were days she despised her job, and this was one of them.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Detective Sanchez. I'll be there in a few moments." Sharon hung up the phone as a knock sounded at her door. "Come in," she said.<p>

The door opened and Andy walked into her office. Immediately, Sharon's heart turned upside down. "What can I do for you, Lieutenant?" she said. Even with one arm in a sling and his coat slung over his shoulder, he managed to look impossibly dashing.

He said, "I wanted to apologize, Captain. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that yesterday. No sleep, stress. But I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, Lieutenant. I completely understand. You don't expect an accusation like that after the night you had. I want you to know I didn't want to open that investigation. But I had to."

"You're doing your job. I know."

Sharon looked at Andy's face. His color wasn't good. "Lieutenant, I can tell you're wearing yourself out. You don't need to be here. The Chief would have a fit."

That got a wry grin. "I want to find out who Chief Johnson sees. I want to know if that's the guy from my AA meeting."

Sharon sighed. "You are too stubborn for your own good, Lieutenant. But, you can stay until you identify the suspect. Then, you go home. Direct order. Got it?"

Then, Andy did what Sharon was afraid he would do: he winked at her. "Yes, ma'am. And Captain? You're really hot when you're being the head wicked witch in charge." With a devastating grin, he left her office.

Sharon rested her elbows on her desk, head in her hands. "Oh, dear heavens," she said. That wink had turned her insides to jelly. And he said she was hot? Her face flamed red. "And blushing – at my age. I am so pathetic."

* * *

><p>Sharon didn't see Andy again for about a week. Brenda had firmly insisted he stay home and recuperate. When he got back to work, the sling was gone, but he was still not moving quite as easily as he normally did and was favoring his left arm. He could drive, but if the squad rolled out to a call, he'd leave the driving to someone else. Brenda was making noises about confining him to his desk until he was getting around better, but he promised her he'd leave the heavy lifting to the rest of the squad.<p>

When they did catch a case, Brenda peered at him. "Lieutenant Flynn, I'd like you to stay here with the phones." At his indignant look, she continued, "Because this suspect has been calling in his next moves. If he calls, we want him to think we're blissfully ignorant of what he's been doing. And that way, you won't be tempted to overdo it and wear yourself out."

Andy rolled his eyes expressively, but said, "All right, Chief. I'll stay here."

"Thank you," she replied. She walked by his desk to get her purse and said, low, "I know this is hard on you, Andy, but I need you healthy, O.K.?"

"O.K.," he answered.

He was catching up on long-delayed paperwork when a movement caught his eye. It was Sharon. "Hiya, Captain. Squad's rolled out and left the lame duck here. What can I do for you?"

A loaded question if ever there was one. Still, Sharon took a deep breath and attempted to ignore how Andy's aqua shirt set off his skin and hair. Why did he have to do this to her? "Hello, Lieutenant. How are you feeling?" She walked to his desk.

"Oh, I'm all right. Still sore, but that's the way it goes. I'll have a hell of a scar on my side," he answered.

"I thought you probably would, judging from the size of that bandage the paramedics had on you when I saw you."

"Yeah, my sister is going to freak out when I tell her about it. Good thing my ma's passed on. She'd have had a heart attack when she heard. And then insisted on coming out here to take care of me." Andy shook his head.

Sharon smiled. "Moms are good for that. Well, since Chief Johnson isn't here, I'll catch her later."

"I'll tell her you're looking for her. She'll be so thrilled," he said with a wicked grin.

"I'm sure she will be," Sharon answered with a chuckle, and turned to go.

Andy caught her hand. "Hey, Captain? Thanks for not hanging me out to dry."

Sharon looked at Andy's hand covering hers. Suddenly, she couldn't speak, or not well. "I did my job, Lieutenant. You had done nothing wrong."

"You haven't always believed that," he answered, stroking her hand.

"That's why I investigate, Lieutenant."

Andy stood, still holding Sharon's hand. His brown eyes bored into hers. He was only a couple of inches from her. She could feel the heat from his body. He raised his opposite hand, and ever so lightly, brushed her lips with his thumb. "Hey Captain."

"Y-yes, Lieutenant?" Sharon croaked.

"Have a good day, all right?" He winked at her, a half-smile on his lips. Those lips that Sharon desperately wanted to kiss. He dropped back down into his chair.

"You do the same, Lieutenant," she rasped. But he still had her hand in his. She tugged it, but Andy slowly raised her fingertips to his lips and kissed them softly, then released her hand.

At that point, Andy Flynn could have told Sharon Raydor to strip, paint herself blue and run naked through the building and she'd have nearly done it, if it meant he kissed so much as her fingertips again. She nodded at him, walked back down the hall and made for the safety of the elevator. Once inside, she remonstrated sharply with herself. "You can't fall for that man. He's trouble. Trouble with two ex-wives. He's obnoxious and a loose cannon and a one-way ticket to the nuthouse." She was the only one on the elevator, so she felt safe speaking aloud. She leaned against the wall and breathed. She could still feel the touch of his thumb on her lips – of his lips against her fingertips. "I wonder what his mouth tastes like," she mused, then, "Stop it! Stop it! You will not do this! This is positively _adolescent_!" But that's how she felt – like a 15-year-old when the senior guy smiles at her.

Once she got to her office, Sharon made herself examine when, exactly, she started noticing Andy Flynn was more than a 200-pound annoyance. She considered. Maybe when she had followed the squad around when Brenda was still up for chief of police. It was the most time she had spent with any of the crew, in a one-on-one kind of situation.

Well, to be fair, she had always known, intellectually, that Andy Flynn was a good-looking man. She remembered when his hair had been dark, with just silver at the temples. "And when I didn't have nearly as many crow's feet," she said, ruefully.

Her staff usually ignored Sharon's thinking out loud. She did it all the time, and it was normal for them to hear her murmuring to herself. So they ignored it. Fortunately.

In her opinion, Andy's looks had just improved over the years. Salt and pepper hair looked good on him. She heard all the AARP jokes the younger officers made, all the senior citizen discount cracks, the early bird special digs they made at him – and at her, if the truth were known. She didn't care. Who said life had to end at 50? She was a couple of years past that milestone, and so was Andy. But he could – and did – still turn the heads of the young female officers. She knew if Andy wanted to, he could probably take his pick of nearly any woman in the LAPD. But he was a little too professional for that.

"I've been isolating too much. I need to get out more. That's what this is. Just old-fashioned loneliness and boredom," she said. "Just stupid infatuation. I certainly won't give in to it again. How silly of me." Having thus pigeonholed her desire to rip Andy Flynn's clothes off, she shook her head and started on her own pile of paperwork.

Andy, for his part, was wondering what had possessed him to make any kind of move on Sharon Raydor. But unless his radar was just gone haywire beyond all repair, she was broadcasting some strong vibes. Sharon was a striking woman. Her looks were too strong to be called "pretty," but she was very attractive. She caught the eye, for sure. He snickered. He had thrown her into complete confusion, and it had been fun. He'd have to try that tack more often, if it got her out of the murder room so quickly. Maybe dinner. Maybe more.


	2. 2: What are You Doing New Year's Eve?

**A/N:** Chapter 2. Can you believe it? Me, either. BTW: I will be finishing "Past the Point of Rescue," but the "Rescue" muse needs a vacation to go find new ideas. There are some brewing, however. Anyway, here's the second installment. Thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews! I read each one and they are all appreciated. Keep doing the R&R thing. Those reviews make my day! So who wants to spend New Year's Eve with Andy Flynn? Me too. LOL. Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Closer."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: What are You Doing New Year's Eve?<strong>

In the intervening weeks between Andy's return to work and Christmas, Sharon had deliberately avoided him. It didn't keep her from thinking about him, or, unfortunately, dreaming about him, but she stayed in her department as much as possible. He hadn't sought her out, but every time he saw her, she got one of those grins that promised – everything.

* * *

><p>"Will, my squad worked double overtime on Christmas and they need time off. I want RobberyHomicide to cover the work during New Year's. They were all able to take Christmas off and my people weren't. So, for New Year's Eve and New Year's Day, I want them to be able to go home, spend time with their families, and unless we get, God forbid, a terrorist threat or something, to do that without being called in." Brenda faced Will Pope, hands on her hips.

"Brenda, you know I can't promise they won't be called in," Will began.

"I said a terrorist threat, didn't I? You know every member of my squad – and then some - had plans they had to cancel. Gabriel missed a trip to Italy, Tao's family didn't get to go to Hawaii, Flynn missed Christmas with his kids, Raydor didn't get to go to Utah to be with her family, and I had to eat Christmas dinner with my parents in the murder room. We solved those murders and we've _earned_ the time off." Brenda had the tone in her voice that boded ill for those who crossed her.

"Granted, but…"

"But me no buts, Will. Unless something drastic happens, my squad is going home at 5 p.m. on the thirtieth, and not a one is coming back until January second. If you don't like it, tough."

Will scowled at her. "So now you're running things? Why don't you go ahead and take my job, then, since Delk's offered it to you?"

Brenda narrowed her eyes at Will Pope. "You're a drama queen, Will. My request is more than reasonable, it's fair and it's what the city of Los Angeles owes my people for doing their jobs above and beyond the call, and you know it. Why should I have to fight you on _this_, of all things? Why should I have to force you to do the right thing by my people – who, incidentally, have made you look _really_ good."

Will hated it when Brenda was on the right side of things. If he gave in when she wanted something a little hinky, he figured he could use it against her one of these days, if push came to shove. But when she was right, she had a direct line to Chief Delk, if she chose to use it. "All right, Brenda. Tell them to go home for the holiday."

Brenda gave him a curt nod. "Thank you, Will." She left the office.

Will knew Sharon Raydor's people had to miss their holiday too, so it was only fair they should get the time off also, so he called her to let her know. She thanked him coolly, and when she hung up the phone, wondered how she was going to spend her holiday.

After Brenda told her squad the news, there was immediate celebration. Tao got on the phone to see if he might possibly be able to get his condo reservation transferred to the new date. The rest were making plans, too. Andy peeked into Brenda's office. "Hey, Chief."

"Yes, Lieutenant."

"Hey, I don't want to take advantage of the Vatican's generosity, but I could use a couple extra days off after the first, if that's all right."

Brenda smiled. "It's fine, Andy. Did your doctor tell you that you got four pints of blood in the ER when they brought you in?"

"I know he mentioned something, but I didn't remember what, exactly."

"Four pints. That's a lot of blood to lose. You don't just bounce back from that."

"Especially not at my age," Andy agreed.

"Oh, hush. At least you haven't completely given up on running, or walking, or doing anything remotely strenuous, like your partner in there," Brenda chuckled.

"He figures he's earned his leisure," Andy said with a grin.

"Don't I know it. But I know you need to get some R and R. Too bad spring training hasn't started. You could go watch the Dodgers work out."

"Can't have everything," Andy shrugged.

Brenda smiled at her lieutenant. Thankfully, she and Andy had forged a good working relationship over the years, and even though he could be maddening at times, Brenda truly liked the man, and knew how fortunate she was to have him on her team. "No, but you can certainly have an extra couple of days at home. Enjoy the time off."

"I will. Thanks, Chief."

"You're welcome, Andy," Brenda smiled.

He winked at her and left. Brenda shook her head. Andy wasn't above a little gentle flirting, and she had to admit it made her feel good. She loved her husband, but getting a devilish smile from Andy Flynn was always a day brightener.

* * *

><p>The next day, Sharon found herself on the elevator with Andy. She had determined this little "crush," or whatever one called it, was not going to rattle her. She was going to behave toward Andy exactly as she always had: cool and professional. Andy, on the other hand, having succeeded in completely flustering Sharon once, was intent on repeating the experiment. He just hadn't had the opportunity until now. "Morning, Captain," he said.<p>

"Good morning Lieutenant," she returned, looking straight ahead.

"Lookin' sharp this morning. You should wear that color more often," he returned.

Sharon liked the hunter green slacks and blazer, but a little voice whispered she should wear it every day if Andy liked it that much. "Thank you," she replied primly.

"You're welcome. So, Captain. What are you doing New Year's Eve?"

Involuntarily, color flooded Sharon's face. "I hadn't really thought about it that much."

Andy caught the blush and it made him grin. "No? I hear your people got the same deal we did, since we all worked over Christmas."

"Yes, we did," she replied, finally looking at Andy. Bad, _bad_ idea. His eyes were twinkling wickedly. Plus, he had on the black suit that made his shoulders look so broad, a mint green shirt and black tie. Her first thought: mint chocolate chip ice cream. Oh, good Lord. She was starting to think like Brenda Leigh Johnson!

"So, would you like to be doing something on New Year's Eve?" Andy asked.

"I don't know. I suppose it would depend on what, and with whom."

He chuckled, which immediately made Sharon's heart skip out of rhythm. "With me, and if you said yes, the 'what' would be a surprise."

The elevator stopped on her floor and the doors opened. "I'll think about it. Thank you for the offer, Lieutenant."

Did she imagine it, or had Andy caressed her back, ever so lightly, just before she stepped out and he said, "Let me know, Captain."

Sharon walked to her office in something of a daze, mechanically acknowledging the greetings from her squad. She closed her door and collapsed in her chair. Suddenly, she understood Chief Johnson's need for chocolate. A candy drawer might not be a bad idea. Not with Andy Flynn lurking around.

A knock on her door startled her. It was one of her sergeants. "Captain, can I get you some coffee? Lance just made a fresh pot."

Sharon smiled. "Thank you, Sergeant. That would be very nice of you." A shot of caffeine would be helpful, right now. The man came back with her coffee and she sipped it and tried to concentrate on paperwork, but she kept feeling what she was positive was Andy's hand on her back. She gave up real work for a moment and leaned back in her chair. Now, what would Andy Flynn have planned as a surprise on New Year's Eve? The possibilities were very, very intriguing. Dancing? Midnight buffet? An intimate dinner for two? If her squad saw the silly grin on her face, they'd wonder what happened to the real Captain Raydor. That diabolical man. He knew her curiosity was bound to drive her crazy about what kind of surprise he might have in store. He had planned on that being the case. Knowing she was about to make a momentous decision, for good or for bad, she picked up her phone and dialed Andy's extension.

"Lieutenant? It's Sharon. I'd love to spend New Year's Eve with you," she purred into the phone.

Andy turned his back to the group and grinned. "Great. I'll talk to you later about it."

"Sounds good." Sharon hung up and giggled. What Sharon didn't know was that Andy wasn't exactly sure what their date would be, either. He didn't really think she'd go. But that's what the Internet was for: ideas.

Sharon wondered if Andy could dance, or even liked to, or if he even liked music. Some people didn't. There was a lot about Andy she knew, but so much that was still mysterious about him. For a man who had such a lot of personality, he was awfully cagey about his private life. She knew he had two ex-wives, was a rabid Dodgers fan, in AA and a vegetarian. Basically, that was it, other than what was in his personnel jacket. Finding out more about Andy might be like opening a Christmas present, which prompted her to grin widely – a grin she promptly erased when a knock sounded on her door.

* * *

><p>Andy was actually a little overwhelmed at all the things to do for New Year's Eve in Los Angeles. Anything you wanted was available. So what should he choose as a surprise date with Sharon? He needed a little objective advice, but there was no way he could ask anyone in the department. Word would get back to her in five minutes – or less. He would call his sister. Eileen could help him, and since she still lived in Jersey, he was safe. When he left for lunch, he went to his car and called her.<p>

She answered on the second ring. "Andy, are you all right?"

He laughed. "I'm fine, Eileen. How's everything?"

"Oh, we're all O.K. What's up?"

"I need a little advice."

He heard her dubious chuckle. "My little brother, the know it all, needs advice? This is going to be good."

"Yeah, yeah. What kind of advice do I usually need from you?"

"OH! Who is she, Andy?"

"Woman I work with. Head of Internal Affairs."

A pause. "Internal Affairs? Now, isn't that the woman you've referred to as 'the wicked witch'?"

Andy cleared his throat. "Yeah. Same one."

He could see his sister shaking her head. "I swear, Andrew Thomas. You are one of a kind. Fortunately. So tell me a little about this woman."

"Her name is Sharon. She's different. I mean, professional to the nth degree. She lives her life at work by the LAPD handbook. Scary smart. Classy."

Eileen snickered. "So what does she want with a train wreck like you?"

"Hell if know," he answered. "We've spent seven years really hating each other. So, I mean, you know. She's sexy. I'm willing to give it a shot."

"You are such a man," Eileen sighed. "Some things never change. You've always seemed to date women who started out hating you. Beginning with Jenny Mathewson in tenth grade. She _despised_ you, and six months later, you were worrying she might be pregnant with your baby."

"I like a challenge," he answered. "But I called to ask you what a classy lady like Sharon Raydor might want to do for New Year's Eve."

"You mean you don't know? Or what?"

"Wellll, I didn't think she'd go with me. So I said the date would be a surprise. Never thought she'd actually say yes."

Eileen started laughing in earnest. "Andy, for someone who's as good a cop as you are, I've never met anyone with such a _gift_ for getting his ass in a sling! Ma worried about you for a reason."

"Jeez, Eileen! You gonna help me or just razz me all day?"

"Sorry, sweetie. But you do seem to bring it out in me. So, what do you do when you actually want to make a good impression? Hmm. You want something different. Everybody goes to a club or a hotel on New Year's Eve. This is not easy. Let me think."

A long pause followed this statement, and Andy said, "Oh, come on, big sister! Any ideas at all?"

"Yes! Yes, I have one. Remember the thing Jason and I did when we came out there?" Jason was Eileen's husband.

"Which thing?"

"That dinner cruise. That was absolutely wonderful. And most of the people were locals. They weren't tourists. I think something along those lines would be wonderful."

Andy hadn't even considered something like that. It did sound good. Different, romantic, fun. "Eileen, you're a genius."

"You mean, I've actually impressed you? My God. I'll have to put a gold star on the calendar."

"Heh, heh. You're a freaking riot, you know it? But it's a great idea."

He could hear her smile. "I thought it was pretty inspired, myself. The only thing I ask is that you let me know how it went over. This is one date where I'm interested in the outcome."

"I'll tell you. I've got to go find some lunch, so I'll let you go. But thanks again, sister. Love you."

"Love you, too." As Eileen hung up her phone, she sighed. She so wanted Andy to be happy, and preferably in a good relationship with someone who would take care of him and love him. He had matured and changed so much since he stopped drinking, and surely, there was one woman in Los Angeles who could appreciate him. Maybe this Sharon was that woman.

Andy got take-out and ate lunch at his desk while he looked for dinner cruises on New Year's Eve. He found one leaving from Marina del Rey, and checked out the reviews. They were glowing. And there were still a couple of spots for the holiday. Chuckling to himself, he made the reservations. He sent an e-mail to Sharon, saying he would pick her up at her place at six on New Year's Eve.

"What should I wear?" she e-mailed back.

"The reservation says 'cocktail attire'" was the only answer she got. So, she called her hairdresser for an appointment. She couldn't believe how excited she was. She felt like she did when she was asked to the senior prom.

Either Andy had ESP, or he had a camera in her office, or something, because she saw him in the parking deck that evening. He was unlocking his car when he saw her. She walked over. "I'm looking forward to Saturday night."

"Me too."

"And you won't give me just a hint about this date?"

He shook his head. "Not even a whisper. You'll have to wait and see."

"I admit I'm very curious," she said.

Andy stood close to her. "Good. Keep you busy." He trailed one finger down her cheek, to the point of her chin. "Good night, Captain." And then he had his car door open and was getting inside.

Sharon walked to her car in a state of carnal confusion. Just that touch on her face flooded her with heat, from head to toe. She sat behind the wheel and thought about what else his hands could probably do. She shook her head. She needed to cease that line of thinking if she wanted to be able to drive home safely.

* * *

><p>The two days from Thursday until Saturday were endless. Sharon was actually thankful for paperwork. It kept her occupied. She didn't know about Andy, but she couldn't wait for Saturday night. She scoured her closet for just the right dress, and finally found it. She took it out of the closet and looked at it. If this didn't make Andy's jaw drop, nothing would. Well, nothing she could wear in public, anyway, she thought with a grin.<p>

At the salon, she asked her hairdresser, who was running his fingers through her impossibly thick hair, "Up or down, do you think?"

He stood back. "Mmmm. Sharon, you could go either way. Tell me about your dress."

Sharon described it and Roy wrinkled his brow, thinking.

"You know, I'm thinking an updo, here. I feel that's your best option for that neckline and style. You'll be incredible. And who is this hunk who's taking you out for the party?"

"I work with him," she answered.

"Does _he_ have a name?"

"Lieutenant Andy Flynn."

Roy paused and then said, "Oh! I remember! I saw him on the news! Didn't he have a nasty run-in with some thug a few weeks back?"

"Very nasty. He could have been killed."

Roy shuddered. "Awful. Just awful. But his picture was on T.V. My, my. If I were into older men, you wouldn't stand a chance, honey."

Sharon giggled. "Sorry, Roy. No opportunities there."

"Oh, I know. But a girl can dream! Definitely an updo. You want his eyes on you all night long."

When he finished, Sharon looked at her hair. "Roy, you're wonderful. There's a reason you've been doing my hair for ten years. No one makes me look like you do."

"Thank you, Sharon. Have a wonderful night."

"You too, Roy. Happy New Year."

"Same to you, sweetie."

* * *

><p>Sharon had just applied her cologne when her doorbell rang. She stood back and surveyed herself in the mirror. It had been a long time since she had gone to this much effort to impress a man, and she hoped the results would be worth it. She went to answer the door.<p>

Andy waited on Sharon, wondering, he had to admit, what she would be wearing. Like the Chief, she had a fabulous figure, and what he had seen of her legs, he liked. The door opened and when Andy saw Sharon in the light of the foyer, his mouth dropped open. Her dress was dark green velvet. It was knee-length, with a fairly straight skirt, but with room enough for dancing. It had short sleeves and what his sister would call a portrait neckline. Her hair was up and she wore an emerald pendant and matching earrings. "Hello Andy," she said softly, the coolness gone from her voice.

"Hi Sharon. Ready to go?"

"Yes. Let me just get my purse." She went to the table in the foyer and Andy could see the dress dipped in the back. She wore black pumps with it, not as high-heeled as those she normally favored. She took a black velvet clutch from the table and a shoulder wrap that matched her dress. Andy played the gentleman and draped it around her, grazing her neck with his fingertips in the process. Sharon barely managed to keep herself from shivering, but she couldn't stop the goosebumps from raising up.

As they walked to his car, Andy said, "Sharon, you look fantastic. You're a solid knockout in that dress. It looks like it was made for you."

Sharon smiled. "Thank you, Andy. And the dress was made for me. My sister is a professional seamstress. She made this for me, from a pattern our mom had from the early sixties. Kathy made one for herself in navy velvet. Mom's dress was burgundy. We both always loved that dress."

"That's cool," he answered. "And I like your hair up. Don't think I've ever seen you with it like that."

"No, I don't usually put it up. But I'm glad you like it. You're looking handsome yourself." And he was. He wore a beautifully tailored black suit, white shirt and black silk tie. They got to the car and Andy even opened the door for her. Who knew he had good manners? As Andy pulled away from her house, she said, "So when do I get to find out what the surprise is?"

"When we get there," Andy said.

They made small talk and Sharon realized they were nearing Marina del Rey. "What do you have up your sleeve, Andy?" she asked.

"You'll find out in about five minutes," he said.

When they pulled into the pier's parking lot, Sharon saw the yacht moored at the dock, lit up, strung with lights. "Is this it?" she said.

"Yeah. A New Year's Eve dinner and cruise."

He sounded hopeful. He had his doubts about whether she would like this idea, Sharon realized. She loved it though, and squeezed his hand. "It's wonderful, Andy! Something different. This is great."

A pleased smile broke out on Andy's face. "That's a relief," he said. "And I'm glad you think it's a good idea."

"Oh, I do! I've never done one of these before."

"Me either. But my sister and her husband did when they were out here, and said it was great."

"Sounds like it," Sharon replied. And she was impressed. This kind of surprise hadn't occurred to her.

As they walked to the boat, Andy had his hand lightly on Sharon's back and she could feel his thumb just over the neck of her dress, touching her skin. As they went aboard, Andy gave his name and they were shown to an inside table near the window, since December evenings, even in Southern California, could be a little chilly. Dinner would be served once they were underway, but their server brought drinks and Sharon gazed out at the moonlight over the water. Who would have thought the rough-and-tumble Andy Flynn would have such a romantic side? She couldn't quite believe it, herself.

"Andy, this is wonderful. Really," Sharon said, looking around her.

"I'm glad you think so, Sharon," he said, smiling at her.

A live band played during dinner and as they ate, Sharon knew the food was delicious, but she could hardly taste it, since, every time she looked up, Andy was looking intently at her, and his knee was brushing hers under the table. She couldn't concentrate on anything for more than 30 seconds with that kind of distraction.

Andy hadn't started out to deliberately drive Sharon crazy, but the first time his knee brushed hers, she had started and turned crimson to her hairline. That was all he needed, and he proceeded to preoccupy her in every way possible. Who knew Sharon Raydor was so easily flustered? This might become his favorite new game.

Their server brought coffee and then the dessert cart came around and Sharon picked a chocolate and peanut butter thing. Andy chose a berry zabaglione. Once they finished, Andy said, "The dance floor is below deck. Do you like to dance?"

"I love to," she answered, and they went below. The band was playing mostly old standards, and had started "Skylark" as they got to the dance floor.

Andy held Sharon close as they danced and she had one hand on his shoulder, and the other arm around his waist. He felt strong and solid and he danced wonderfully. When the band began "A Nightingale Sang in Berkley Square," Sharon slid her hand under Andy's coat, rather than resting on top of it. She got a grin in answer, and Andy moved one hand up to her neck, and caressed the skin there. The updo was definitely a wonderful choice, Sharon thought, as his fingers fired up some serious heat in her blood.

"You're a great dancer, Andy," Sharon murmured.

She could feel his chuckle rumble in his chest. It was a lovely feeling. "My mom and grandmother insisted that the boys learn to dance, at least enough to get across the floor and back. I used to practice with my sister, Eileen. She kicked me every time I stepped on her toes. I learned pretty quickly."

Sharon laughed, too. "That's funny." She inhaled his scent. "I like your cologne," she said.

"Never thought you'd ever get close enough to me to smell it," Andy teased her.

"Well, me either, if you must know the truth," she replied.

Andy grinned at her again and held her so her head rested perfectly in the pocket of his shoulder. Sharon resisted the urge to bury her face in his coat. She didn't want to get makeup on it.

They spent the hours until midnight dancing, walking around on deck and looking at the distant marina lights, and talking. Sharon had no idea what they talked about. All she remembered was the way Andy laced his fingers through hers, how he draped his arm around her shoulders, how he fitted her body to his as they danced. This evening was in her top 10 best dates ever, she had to say. Maybe top five.

Inside, as they counted down the last seconds to the new year, Andy tipped up Sharon's chin and kissed her softly. She slipped her arms around him and held on to him for dear life. His mouth was gentle, hot, sensual, giving. He tasted like coffee. He was kissing her tenderly, and she wanted him to go on. She could kiss him all day.

When Andy kissed Sharon at midnight, he really wasn't expecting the sparks to fly like they did, but her lips were instantly soft under his and she was pressing herself to him, completely immersed in their kiss. When he finally raised his head to look at her, her eyes had darkened to emerald with passion and she reached to stroke his cheek.

"Happy New Year, Sharon," he said softly.

"Happy New Year, Andy."

They danced until the ship returned to the pier. Neither had a great deal to say on the drive back to Sharon's house, although Andy took her hand several times and only the console between them kept Sharon from cuddling against his side.

He walked her to the door and once she unlocked it, he took her face in his hands and kissed her again. This time, his kiss was more urgent, hotter, seeking a response from Sharon that she was only too happy to give. When she felt Andy's mouth on her neck, on the neckline of her dress, she gasped and melted into his arms. When he broke the kiss, she whispered, "Would you like to come in?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I would. And I will. But not tonight. I'm sorry, but I'm bushed. I still get tired easier than I did before." "Before," Sharon knew, meant before the attack.

"I understand. Andy, I had a great night. Thank you for such a wonderful evening."

He grinned. "You're welcome, Sharon. I'm glad you had a good time. I did too, you wicked witch." But this time, it was said as a term of endearment, and in a caressing way that made Sharon smile and her toes curl.

"Good night, Andy. Be careful driving home."

"I will. Good night." With a final sweet kiss, Andy stepped back and with a parting wink, went to his car.

Sharon went inside and collapsed on the sofa. Who would have possibly guessed Andy Flynn was so sweet? And that mouth – oh, that mouth. Those kisses were going to haunt her dreams, she knew. She was going to have to make sure there were more of those kisses. She got up and made her way to her bedroom, taking the pins from her hair. Best New Year she'd ever had, hands down.

Eileen was going to be pleased at the outcome of this date, Andy thought – a little smugly – when he got back to his place. He'd always had a feeling there was a lot of heat under Sharon Raydor's cool exterior, and he was right on the money. So many of those ice princesses just melted with the right encouragement. But Andy found he really liked Sharon when she took off that emotional armor she wore to work. He knew why she did it, but she was so much more attractive without it. He hoped the rest of the new year would continue as well as it began.


	3. Chapter 3: New Year's Day

**A/N:** So you wondered what happens the next morning? Read on. There may be some goodness as your reward. ;) Reviews are the elixir writers thrive on, so be kind! Please enjoy and R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Closer."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: New Year's Day<strong>

Sharon was wrapped in an afghan as she lounged on her sofa, drinking a cup of coffee and watching the Rose Parade on television. It was one of those New Year's Day traditions she had kept all her life. Her mom used to get up early and make pancakes and homemade hot cocoa and they watched the parade and ate breakfast. How different it was, watching the parade in all its colors on an LCD screen TV, instead of the family's old black and white Zenith. Of course, her mom's favorite way to ring in the New Year was to watch Guy Lombardo at the Waldorf-Astoria in New York City on television, in the days before Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve.

Sharon laughed to herself. She had certainly spent her New Year's Eve in an unexpected way. She still couldn't quite believe what a good time she had – with Andy Flynn, of all people. _He_ was unexpected. Without Provenza around to egg him on, he was much quieter. Still wickedly funny, still a storyteller, but there wasn't that irritating competition with Provenza to tell the better story. And Sharon even got the feeling he wasn't necessarily on his best behavior – how he was last night was more or less his real personality. She shook her head. Maybe she wasn't the only one who wore a mask at work.

During the commercial, Sharon got up to see what there might be in the house for breakfast. Cold cereal, she supposed, grimacing. She really didn't feel like eating Special K or Rice Chex. She had, in fact, an irrational craving for Cocoa Pebbles. There was also the frozen waffle option. Bleah. Maybe she'd just have another cup of coffee and wish Krispy Kreme weren't on the other side of town.

About the time she settled back on the sofa, her cell rang. She rolled her eyes. This had better not be the department. She had no desire to go to work and burst the little bubbles of happy champagne in her blood from last night. She hadn't had a drop, but was still feeling the delicious after-effects of a wonderful evening. It had really been a long time since she'd been on a date like that.

She picked up her phone and before looking at the ID, answered, "Raydor."

"Did I wake you up?" It was Andy, and the little champagne bubbles in Sharon's veins started to fizz and expand again.

"No, I've been up long enough for two cups of coffee," she answered.

"Good. Have you had breakfast?"

"No. Cereal was an unexciting thought this morning."

He chuckled and she could feel warmth in her blood and in her face. "So, you want to go to breakfast somewhere?"

Breakfast with Andy? Sounded like a plan to Sharon. "Sure. Sounds good."

"O.K. I'll pick you up in maybe, thirty minutes?"

"I'll be ready," she answered.

"See you then," he said and hung up.

Sharon went to dress. She caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. If ever anyone had a goofy grin, she had one. It was worse than high school! Mature, adult women were _not_ supposed to have crushes! You were supposed to calmly acknowledge you were interested in someone, have a nice dinner date and say a quiet goodnight. You went to bed, slept and carried on with your life as you always did. You weren't supposed to feel hot, cold, anxious, thrilled to hear his voice, ready to throw out any plans you had to spend time with him. But Sharon couldn't be calm where Andy was concerned. It was like getting hit by a sneak wave on the beach. You thought you knew how big the wave was, you thought you knew exactly when and how it was going to hit. Then you turned your back on it and wham! You were lying flat on your face. But she had to admit: the feeling was incredible and she didn't want to let go of it. At her age, feelings like this didn't come along every day.

As Andy drove to Sharon's place, he did wonder just how it happened that he was going on a second date with Sharon Raydor. He was still a little stunned by how well last night had gone. He'd had a good time. Sharon talked easily and that dress – wow. Velvet was a good thing, Andy decided. Very touchable.

When Sharon answered the door, she had to take a deep breath all over again. She felt all fluttery and flustered inside, and didn't want Andy to think she was a complete airhead when she wasn't at work. Still, a smile lingered on her lips when she opened the door. It gave her face a soft allure that immediately made Andy wish he hadn't been so definite about breakfast. His first thought was to walk inside, close the door, kiss Sharon breathless and then see about taking off that cream-colored sweater and those jeans.

"Good morning, Andy," she said, then she saw the fire in his eyes. Was _she_ the reason for it? His grin certainly made her wonder.

"Morning. You hungry?"

She nodded. "I am."

Andy looked Sharon up and down and replied, "Me too." And there was something in his voice that made her breathing go all funny for a minute.

Sharon closed her door and locked it and said, "Shall we?"

"Sure," he answered, and Andy put his arm around her shoulders as they walked to the car.

Sharon looked at the vehicle. "Your department car?" she asked.

He grimaced. "Yeah. My car's in the shop. Won't start half the time. So, I drive this one. I know it'll crank."

She nodded. "I understand. That's why the LAPD lets officers take their cars home. It's convenient some days."

"Tell me about it." Andy looked down at Sharon, so much shorter when she didn't have on the mile-high heels. Her expression was inquiring.

The tension between them was a foot thick, and it wasn't the angry kind, either. Andy debated over what to do about it. Take her back in the house? Ignore it and get in the car? He settled for stroking her face and said, "Hope you like omelets," and opened the car door for her.

"I do," she replied and got in.

On the drive to wherever Andy had in mind, Sharon remembered something she had been meaning to tell him. "Did I tell you the latest on Rick Zuman?"

Andy glanced at her. "No. What happened?"

Sharon grinned. "Well, once the feds charged him with the murder of that FBI agent, the state of California agreed to release him to federal custody. So they transferred him to Victorville, you know, the maximum security facility. Well, turns out, he ran into the wrong inmate."

"How so?" Andy asked. This was interesting news.

"Well, he gets there and he's in solitary, but during their hour in the yard, found himself face to face with one of his former business partners who lived to tell the tale. He was there for dealing cocaine with the Mexican cartels. Very nasty business. I can't believe Chief Johnson hasn't told you this, since she surely knows. Special Agent Howard told me."

"You know the Chief. C'mon, Sharon. Spill. What happened to that slimeball?"

Sharon chuckled, a throaty sound that Andy found very attractive. "You bloodthirsty thing, you. Well, let's just say Rick Zuman won't ever be flashing that smug grin at anyone, ever again. He didn't have enough face left."

"Ooooh," Andy replied. "Alive or dead?"

"Alive, but very much a changed man." She snickered. "Maybe he'll find God now," she said, referring to the reason Floria Stenzel used for changing her testimony.

Andy snorted. "God wouldn't have him."

* * *

><p>He drove them to a little, out-of-the-way place that looked a little doubtful. Sharon glanced at him. "You've eaten here?"<p>

He chuckled. "Don't let the outside fool you. They're only open for breakfast, and it's one of the best places in town."

"I'll take your word for it," she answered.

"Trust me on this one."

As they walked inside, Sharon looked around. It was decorated like a 50s diner and the cook could see them come in. "Andy! Where ya been?" he exclaimed.

"Working, Frank," Andy answered.

"Sit down! Pearl will be out in a minute."

"Thanks," Andy replied and ushered them to a booth by the window and they looked over the menu.

An older, African-American lady came out of the back and spotted Andy immediately. "Andrew! Where have you been? Why haven't you been by to see me?" she said.

"C'mon, Pearl. You know I don't get out this way as much as I used to."

"I know, I know. You transferred to that Major Crimes and I'm lucky if I see you once a month! See you on T.V., though. And I told you I wanted you to come by and tell me how you're doing after that boy cut on you like that!" Pearl came to their table and put her arm around Andy's shoulders and ruffled his hair.

"Well, I'm here now," he answered, a little sheepishly.

"Yeah, you are." Pearl noticed Sharon. "And who's this young lady with you?" At 81, everyone was young to Pearl.

"This is Sharon. We work together," Andy answered.

"I see. Nice to meet you Sharon. I'm Pearl."

"She runs the place," Andy said.

"Oh, shoot. No I don't. I just need something to do besides sit home and watch T.V." She hugged Andy again. "Now what does my baby want? Same as always? Mushroom and Swiss omelet and wheat toast?"

Andy nodded. "You got it. Not sure what Sharon would like, though."

Pearl looked shrewdly at Sharon. "I know exactly what she likes, and I don't blame her a bit. In fact, if I was thirty years younger, I'd give her a run for her money!"

Sharon giggled and tried not to laugh out loud when she saw Andy's ears turn red at this statement. "I think I'd like the eggs benedict, please."

"Sure 'nuff, honey," Pearl answered, scribbling their order on her pad. She put it in the window and came back to their table with coffee. "Now, Sharon, you need to know that I think an awful lot of this boy. He's been good to me. I've been knowin' him since he was a wet-behind-the-ears rookie."

"You've been working here all this time?" Sharon asked.

"Well, my husband and I owned the place, then when Mercer passed on, I wanted to keep it open, but just didn't know how I'd do it all by myself. Frank was a gift from God. He's a real chef and wanted his own place, so I sold it to him. Now, I just work here." She chuckled. "But let me tell you a story about this boy. Before Mercer passed, we were open all night. It was late and this thug came in with a stick and a gun, and told me to empty the cash register. I did, and he started after me with his stick. What he didn't know was that Andy here always came in when his shift ended, for me to feed him and pet on him a little bit. He missed his mama, you know, after she passed. Anyway, Andy came in and saw what was going on and whoo-ee! He came after that two-bit punk and like to have killed him! Boy didn't have a chance to wave his gun around. Andy had that little thug on the floor, cuffed and was reading him his rights before I had a chance to sit up and look around. He called the ambulance for me and checked me over."

"Banger. Thought he was gonna be tough and go after Pearl with that stick. Found out he wasn't so tough, after all," Andy snorted.

"You should have seen him, Sharon. Every time that little turkey opened his mouth, Andy smacked him upside the head and told him to shut up. Bet his head was ringing like a bee tree when they got him down to the station." She laughed at the thought.

"And was that your first excessive use of force investigation?" Sharon said, with an arch smile.

Andy narrowed his eyes at her and said, "You've got my jacket. Look it up."

But Pearl continued talking. "So, you see, he takes care of me, and I take care of him." She ruffled Andy's hair again. "He's my sweetheart. Let me go check on your breakfast."

"Well, somebody in this world likes me," Andy said.

Sharon laughed. "I think it's cute. She's crazy about you."

He shrugged. "Old ladies love me. Always have."

"So you've always been a charming rogue. I should have known," she answered, then sipped her coffee.

"A 'charming rogue'? Never been _that_ high class, babe." Andy shook his head.

"Oh, I don't know," Sharon said thoughtfully. "You certainly managed to charm me into going out with you – twice – and I'd say you're definitely a little roguish. In a good way, of course."

"I told Eileen you were scary smart."

"Well, thank you for the compliment – I think. But how did your sister come into all this?"

Andy gave her a wry look. "Honestly?"

Sharon raised one eyebrow and became Captain Raydor for just a moment. "Of course, _honestly_."

"Now, don't kill me for this, but when I asked you out for last night and said it was a 'surprise,' that's because I really didn't think you'd go, and I had no idea what we would do. So, when you said yes, I knew I needed some good advice, and I called my sister in Jersey. I knew I couldn't ask anybody in the department. You'd have known about it before I got off the phone." He only looked a little shamefaced, and his eyes were twinkling.

Sharon nudged Andy's knee under the table. "And if that's not roguish behavior, I don't know what is, Andy Flynn."

"Aww, it's not roguish. I asked my sister! Not Provenza!"

"Which is probably why we ended up on a dinner cruise and not in a bowling alley," Sharon cracked.

Andy laughed. "Even I've got more sense than that. My ma and grandma, God rest their souls, would have come back to haunt me for doing something like that."

"Glad you have someone looking after you, since you and Louis Provenza are partners. Has anyone ever told you that you two bring out the worst in each other?"

"Are we that bad?"

"Occasionally, yes," Sharon answered. Before she could elaborate, Pearl had brought their breakfast, and looking at the enormous fluffy omelet on Andy's plate, Sharon rather wished that's what she had ordered, too.

"Everything all right?" Pearl said.

"It's great, Pearl," Andy answered. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, baby," the woman said, and after refilling their coffee cups, went to see about the other customers.

"What did she mean about you missing your mom and all?"

A sad expression crossed Andy's face. "Ma passed away while I was out here. I missed her a lot. That's all. Still do miss her."

Sharon nodded understandingly. Her parents were still living, but were getting on in years. She didn't like the thought of them not being around.

"A lot of cops eat here because Pearl treats them like family. She has a daughter who lives here in L.A., but she said she always wanted a son, and with all the police officers who eat here, she's got a hundred of them." He smiled and started on his omelet.

"That's sweet," Sharon answered. She began on her eggs benedict while it was still hot, and the first forkful was a delicious surprise. "Mmmm!" she said. "This is wonderful! I think it's the best eggs benedict I've ever had. The hollandaise sauce is divine!"

Andy nodded. "Best kept secret in town. Frank worked for Wolfgang Puck, but wanted his own place."

"Wow. He could have opened a five-star restaurant in Beverly Hills, though!"

"Not what he wanted. So the working class people get to eat Hollywood-level cooking. And his favorite meal is breakfast, so he's open from four to eleven every day."

When they finished, Andy left a generous tip on the table and spoke to Frank in the kitchen. He met Pearl at the register. "Pearl, are you gonna let me pay for our breakfast today?"

Her indignant look spoke volumes. "You know I told you that I'd never charge you a dime for eating here! The very idea that I'd make one of my babies pay!"

"I have to ask, Pearl. You know that."

"I know. You do it because your mama raised you right, baby. Even if you ignore it sometimes. Well, come over here and hug my neck and have a happy new year, all right?"

"All right. You do the same," Andy said, hugging the woman.

She smiled up at him. "I'd wait tables all day long for a hug from you, Andy. You all go on and you be careful, you hear me? I'd better not hear about you getting yourself hurt again. Or I'll hurt you. Nice to meet you, Sharon. Look after my baby for me."

"Yes ma'am," Sharon said, hiding a grin. It broke out all over her face as they got in the car. "You two have a mutual admiration society going, you know it?"

Andy grinned in return. "Yeah. Pearl's one of a kind. As the Chief would say, I love her to pieces."

Sharon settled back in the seat, pleased. Seeing what an unashamed soft spot Andy had for Pearl was so sweet. She was starting to suspect, in fact, that Andy's bluff and bluster was just a sham. It was all a front for a man with a big, warm heart who was just a little too wary to show it very often. It was an act — a well-honed and rehearsed act, but that's all it was. Now, he had a temper, and he could be as scary as any cop she'd ever seen, but underneath it all, she was certain that, when he loved, it was as deeply and fiercely as he despised criminals. It was a nice thought and Sharon looked over at Andy, who was too busy backing the car out of the space to notice her scrutiny.

* * *

><p>Once they were on the road, Sharon said, "So tell me. When there's no baseball to watch, what do you do with yourself?"<p>

Andy glanced at Sharon, but her expression looked like innocent querying, only. He didn't think she was fishing for something. "Oh, I dunno. I like movies. Especially old movies."

"What kind of old movies?"

He shrugged. "Oh, you know. War movies, westerns, spy flicks. Some of the James Bond movies."

"Which ones?"

"All the ones with Sean Connery, 'Live and Let Die,' the Timothy Dalton movies, 'Goldeneye' and the Daniel Craig movies. Some of those 70s Bond movies were real dogs."

"Picky, aren't you?"

"Nah. I just like good movies."

"O.K. So, what's your favorite western?"

"All-time? 'The Searchers.' Modern? 'Tombstone.' Now Provenza's a big Eastwood fan, and he likes 'Unforgiven,' and it's good, but I just like 'Tombstone.' But 'The Searchers' is the best one ever."

"You know, seems like my dad likes that movie. I'll have to ask him."

"So what do _you_ do with yourself when you're not at work?"

"I like movies, too. And I like to work in the yard a little. I like planting flowers and watching them grow."

"I know you've got kids. What about them?" Andy asked.

"Two. Matt's in the graduate program at Stanford, getting his masters in accounting, of all things. And my baby, Rosalind, is a senior majoring in criminal justice at USC. I'm scared to death she's going to want to go to the academy when she graduates. She's making noises about law school, but I don't believe her. She's always talked about joining the force. I don't know if I could stand it."

Andy laughed. "I think that's every cop's fear: that one of their kids will want to follow in their footsteps. But if she does, she's got some big shoes to fill. If she's half as good as her mom, she'll be one hell of an officer."

"Thank you, Andy. That's nice of you to say. I hope she'll be a better officer than I am. I know I'm not easy to work with."

"No, but you don't have an easy job, either."

"No, I don't. But what about your kids?"

Andy looked straight ahead and Sharon could see his hands tighten on the steering wheel. "I don't see nearly as much of them as I'd like to," he answered.

"That's sad. I'm sorry, Andy. You don't have to talk about them, if you'd rather not."

"Not just now, if you don't mind," he replied, with such sadness in his voice that Sharon reached over to touch his shoulder and was rewarded with a half-smile.

"That's O.K. I don't particularly like talking about my notably messy divorce, either. It almost always comes up, and I'm just glad it's over and behind me."

Andy chuckled at that statement. "Yeah, I sympathize with you on that one."

"I admit, I've heard stories about your second divorce. Sounds like it was a real lulu."

"Oh, my God. You just don't know. I spent a lot of time just hating all women, until my sponsor crawled me about it and said I had to let it go. Took a while, but I finally did it. I knew I'd start drinking again if I didn't."

"What was your drink of choice, if you don't mind telling me?"

"I don't mind. I was a bourbon drinker. Turkey and Coke when the mood struck me. But mostly, bourbon on the rocks."

"Hardcore," Sharon said.

"Hell, yeah. But that's how it goes. Most alcoholics are hardcore before they get help. A few see where they're headed and catch it early. Most don't. I didn't."

"How long have you been sober?"

"Almost 15 years." He held his right hand to her. "That's my 10-year AA ring."

"Oh." She examined the ring, "I'd wondered what kind of ring it was." She squeezed his hand and he said, "So what do you want to do now?"

"I don't care. You have any ideas?"

"We could go back to my house and see if there's a good movie on. Maybe a western," Sharon answered with a smile.

"O.K. Works for me," he answered.

Sharon had a feeling she knew what might happen when they got back to her place, and movies were not on the list – at least not right away. Might as well just go with it and see what happened, though. But she couldn't deny that her breath caught at the thought of Andy touching her bare skin, kissing her... She shook her head a little. She had to keep a clear head, as difficult as it was when Andy was around.

Andy was wondering himself what kind of response he might get from that quarter. Sharon might be receptive, but then again... He would just play it slow and see how things went along.

* * *

><p>When they got back to Sharon's house, she said, "Come on inside. Make yourself at home."<p>

"Thanks," he said as he stepped inside the house. He looked around. The place was beautifully furnished and he said, "Nice place."

"Oh, thank you, Andy," she answered from the kitchen. She was cleaning the coffeepot. Andy went to the room and watched as she rinsed out the carafe and emptied the grounds into the trash can. She bent over, giving him a great view of her backside in those jeans. He wanted her, but he didn't want to rush her or spook her.

When Sharon put the carafe back on the warming plate, she turned to find Andy standing right behind her. "You sneaked up on me," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm like that," he teased. He reached to touch her hair and then caressed her cheek with the backs of his fingers, traveling down the side of her neck, teasing the hollow of her neck where her silk scarf was knotted. "I don't think I've ever had the chance to tell you what a sexy woman you are, have I, Sharon?"

"Um, no. I don't think so," she answered, her head starting to spin in the way it did whenever Andy touched her.

"I should have. A long time ago." His fingers were undoing her scarf and he slipped it from around her neck and dropped it on the counter. Before Sharon could gather her wits, Andy was kissing her neck, and stopping right where the knot on her scarf had been. He didn't even have his arms around her, not technically. His hands were resting on the counter on either side of her. But his mouth continued its journey to the other side of her neck, to her earlobes, and back down. Lust slammed into Sharon, white hot and delicious. He barely grazed her lips with his, then he rasped in her ear, "I want to make love to you, Sharon. What do you want?"

His words brought a new flood of heat through her blood. "The same thing."

Andy's mouth was whispering across her neck, her face and he said, "Let me hear you say it, please."

Sharon couldn't stand not being in closer contact, so she twined her arms around his neck and said, low, "Make love to me, Andy. I want you."

"You've got me, babe," he answered, bringing his mouth fully to hers, as hot, as sweet, as needy as it had been last night. Sharon fitted herself to him, rising on her tiptoes to kiss him, and he held her in place, his arms strong around her, one hand tangling in her thick hair, the other around her lower back, pressing her thighs to his as she felt his tongue teasing hers. It was too hot, and Sharon felt as though she would surely catch fire, but there was no such thing as too many kisses from Andy. If she burned to a cinder in his arms, fine. Her body was telling her this man was just what she needed, as if her brain hadn't come to that conclusion, already.

As Andy's hands came up under her sweater on her back, she sighed into his mouth. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she had been intimate with a man, but she knew it hadn't felt this good.

Andy was just glad Sharon seemed to be as into the moment as he was. He wanted to make this special for her. He didn't want to get in a rush. If his body would allow it, he intended to make love to her slowly and to make it last for a while. Sharon had stepped out of her shoes and he could feel her wrapping one leg around his. He drifted one hand down her back and flank and thigh and she clung closer to him, her mouth fastened on his, not ever wanting him to stop kissing her. He didn't want to relinquish her lips either, but he swung her up into his arms and in her ear, said, "Where's your bedroom, Sharon?"

She pointed the way and Andy carried her into her room, kissing her as he went. He took her across the room and set her on her feet. He pulled her sweater over her head and unfastened her jeans, sliding them down her hips. She wore a cream-colored lacy bra and he could see the dark outline of her nipples through the lace. It was incredibly erotic and he brushed his thumbs across her breasts and grinned when she moaned.

Her hands went to his shirt, unbuttoning it and sliding it off his shoulders, and grimacing in frustration when she found his T-shirt underneath. "Take off your shirt, Andy," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," he said teasingly and pulled it up and off. Sharon could hardly wait to see his body and grinned when she looked at him. "What is it?" he said.

She ran her hands up his body. "Never thought you'd have such a very nice mat of hair on your chest."

"Is that a problem?"

"For me, no way. I think it's beyond sexy. Makes me want to do this," she said, rubbing her face against him. She found a nipple and licked it and gently nibbled on it.

"You wicked witch," he said. "How did you know that makes me nuts?"

"Woman's intuition," she answered, moving to the other side of his body, her hands unzipping his jeans. She slipped her hand inside his jeans and could feel his arousal, covered by the soft cloth of his boxer briefs. She stroked him and he drew in a sharp breath.

"You'd better go easy on that, or this is gonna be over before we get started."

Sharon's laugh was low, throaty, purring. It made him twice as hard, if that was possible. "I have faith in your abilities, Andy," she said.

"Hope you're right," he answered, easing his jeans onto the floor, and stepping out of them and his sneakers at the same time. He pulled Sharon close again and kissed her until she had to pull away to breathe. She lay on the bed and held out her arms for him. He willingly followed and nuzzled her hair and neck, until she had her legs clasped around his thigh, and she was unconsciously rubbing against his leg.

Andy was more than pleased with Sharon's response and brought his mouth down to her lace-covered nipples and worried them gently through the lace. The feel of his mouth, almost on her breasts, but with the lace barrier, was almost more than she could handle. It was a front clasp bra and Andy flicked the fastening open, pushed the cups aside and covered her breast with his mouth. Sharon was whimpering and gasping, holding her hands in Andy's hair as he loved her.

Sharon kept bucking her hips against his thigh, prompting him to whisper mischievously in her ear, "Sharon, I think you're horny."

"You evil man!" she gasped. "How many ways do I have to tell you I want you?"

"Oh, I get the picture," he chuckled, finding the wetness between her legs and stroking her.

With the last of her coherent thought, Sharon hooked her thumbs in Andy's shorts and started tugging them down. He did help her and she shimmied out of her panties. When she saw how aroused he was, she grinned. "I hope you're planning on doing something with that," she said, taking him in her hands and stroking him gently.

"Got any ideas?" he replied.

"Lots. But I'll leave them all to your overactive imagination."

Andy nuzzled her breasts again. "Even my imagination didn't come up with how gorgeous you were under those power suits."

"Flatterer," she whimpered as he moved his hands down to her hips. She raised her hips and moaned again as she felt Andy slide into her body.

"That what you wanted?" he growled.

"Oh yes. If you've got it, I want it, you hot thing."

He moved inside her body and Sharon locked her legs around him, insisting he not take it slow. She loved the feeling of his thumb, touching her and helping her, as he set a steady rhythm that drove her to madness as she moved under his wonderful body.

Andy was almost over the edge himself. Sharon's body was hot and he could feel her clenching against him, creating a friction he didn't expect in a woman who'd had two children. But it felt too good to analyze and he increased his speed, going deeper into her body, feeling her meeting his thrusts and he could tell she was so close and he said, "Come for me, Sharon. Scream for me. Tell me what you want."

"I want you, Andy. I want your body so much," she gasped, and she did scream, and pulled his head to hers as she kissed him while she came completely apart in his arms. It was all Andy needed to find his own release and he didn't know how long it took them to ride it out, but he felt like he'd been pummeled by the surf on the beach when they finally relaxed into each other's arms. It was a good exhaustion, and he kissed Sharon's face, telling her how beautiful she was, and how good she felt in his arms.

Sharon floated in the sweetness of the afterglow, wondering why she had spent so much time not actively seducing this man. But she wasn't going to waste any more time. Andy felt for the blanket and pulled it over them, sighing as Sharon fitted her body to his and they both slept in sated contentment.


	4. Chapter 4: Hold Me

**A/N:** Once again, thank you for all the reviews and those who've set the story as a "favorite." I truly appreciate it! O.K. So you liked the heat, huh? There's more where that came from! Incidentally, what Sharon tells Andy is very similar to an issue a friend of mine had. Some men are jerks from hell. But I digress. Hope you like the chapter; it does take a twist even I didn't expect it to take when I started writing it. But that's the way this thing goes. Anyway, enjoy the goodness and please, R&R!

_Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Closer."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Hold Me<strong>

Sharon woke, disoriented for just a moment, then she felt Andy's warm back against hers and she sighed happily. She normally didn't take naps, even on her days off. But today, she felt she was entitled to one. Maybe more than one. She turned over and could hear Andy's even breathing. She looked him up and down, appreciating the planes and hollows of his back, the curve of his rear, his long legs. If he weren't sleeping, she would reach over his side to run her fingers through the hair on his chest, and down the trail from his navel to… She giggled. She normally wasn't attracted to guys who were quite so – intensely masculine. And once again, with Andy Flynn, she had to throw her rulebook out the window. But she couldn't help herself. She ran one hand down his side, and up his back.

Andy woke to the feeling of a feminine hand, obviously doing a little exploring. It felt good and he smiled. "Sharon, are you groping me?" he said, that smile in his voice.

"Yes," she answered. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Nope. In fact, I encourage that kind of behavior."

"Oh really?" Her tone had changed to a sultry version of Captain Raydor. "Well, if you _encourage_ it, looks like I'm compelled to continue then, doesn't it?"

"Seems that way from here." He turned over to face her, again with that twinkle in his eyes.

"Now you know I can't resist a good – and thorough – investigation, Lieutenant."

His grin turned wolfish. "Bet you'd never thought you'd hear this from me: _I__nvestigate_ me, Captain. I want you to."

"You're right about that. I never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth. But since you _offered_, how can I turn down the opportunity?" Her smile was impish and she took his face in her hands and touched him, learning the way his cheekbones felt, feeling the little scar on his left cheek, maybe from chicken pox when he was a kid, across his forehead, to his chin, where she could feel a little stubble, brushing her fingers across his lips, where she got a playful nip from him. Then, she kissed him, and he traced a light path down her spine with his fingertips. She pulled away a little and said, "Let me see that scar on your side, Andy."

He moved his arm and shifted a little so the light illuminated the red line that traveled for several inches across his stomach and side. Sharon touched it with very gentle fingers. "Does that hurt?"

"No. Only when my shirt rubs it wrong or something. Most of the time I don't notice it anymore."

"Brenda said over thirty stitches. How many were there, exactly?"

"Thirty-eight in my side, eighteen on my left arm."

"Oh my God, Andy. The surgeon did a good job, though. There's a scar, but it's not bad. It's smooth and it's red still, but not raised. It could be a lot worse."

"That's what I thought. The sutures were itching like hell before the doc took them out, though."

"I know. I've been there," Sharon answered.

"What kind of surgery did you have?"

"C-section with Rosalind. She was a little early, and I had toxemia. So, they had to go ahead and deliver her. When I got to the ER, my blood pressure was 210 over 124."

"Dear God. It's a wonder you didn't stroke out," Andy said.

"My OB said the same thing. So they had to go in and get Rosalind. She was fine, though. She weighed four pounds, 10 ounces, so she was big enough. I was at 32 weeks, so she was only seven or eight weeks early. Actually, she did very well. Much better than I did. I was so toxic, they had to pump in IV antibiotics and oh, they made me so sick. They thought she would get to go home before I did, but turns out, we were released on the same day." Sharon then examined Andy's left arm, where Bob Harris slashed him a second time. "Wow. That's like, what, six inches long? Unreal. Andy Flynn, you are so lucky to be here, you know it?"

"I know it. I'm grateful, too."

"So am I. My new year wouldn't have been nearly so happy." She kissed the scar on his side, and then traced it lightly with her tongue. Andy twitched under the sensation. "Are you ticklish?"

"Just right there," he said.

"I see." Sharon ran her hands back up his torso. "I _really_ like your chest." She nuzzled in the mat of hair and rubbed her cheek against him.

"I kinda like your chest, too," he returned, devilment written all over his face, his hands finding her breasts and cupping them.

Sharon found one of his nipples and started nibbling and teasing it. "This is _my_ investigation, remember, Lieutenant?"

"Oh, I remember. Just FYI, y'know?"

"Thank you."

"So how are we gonna be about this when we get back to work?"

Sharon continued teasing Andy's nipples and said, "Believe it or not, I'm not thinking that far ahead. One issue at a time."

"Fine with me," he answered. "I know I told you that makes me crazy, right?"

"Mmm. Yes, I believe you did. So further investigation is definitely necessary," she purred, not interrupting her actions, even when she slid her hand down to touch him. She smiled against his skin. Initial indications were very promising. Apparently, it didn't take much to get Andy stirred up, so to speak.

"Keep doing that and we're gonna have a repeat of what happened earlier," Andy said.

"No, I don't think it will be an _exact_ repeat," she replied.

"Why not?" Andy was really starting to squirm under Sharon's ministrations.

"Because it won't be in the same place."

Lust must be making Andy's brain go flooey. "Not in the same place?"

"This, I mean," she said, stroking his erection. She kissed down his chest, and his stomach. "This time, it's going to be a little different," and she took him into her mouth.

Andy's head fell back and he exhaled with something that sounded a lot like a growl.

Sharon chuckled in satisfaction and continued loving him with her mouth and hands until she felt his entire body tense and with a raspy moan, he climaxed and went limp. Sharon kissed him back up his body, nuzzling in his neck and nibbling his earlobe.

"Wicked witch," he sighed happily. "Good thing nobody knows you can do that. You'd have a line at the front door."

"Is that a compliment?" she said and giggled.

"You'd better believe it is. Gimme a minute to find my brain again, and I'll be happy to return the favor."

"Take your time. I can't think of a thing in the world I have on my schedule today."

"Bet you didn't think you'd be spending it in bed with me, though," Andy said, with a smug grin.

"Well, no, honestly, I didn't. But you haven't heard me complain, now have you?"

"Nope."

"All right, then." She rose from the bed. "I'll be right back." She snagged a short robe from the back of a chair and donning it, padded out of the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Andy looked around the room. He hadn't noticed anything about it before. But it was just as tastefully furnished as the rest of the house. There was a mirrored dressing table and matching chair, obviously antiques, that looked exactly like a set his grandmother had. Nice prints on the walls, muted colors – a real decorator had clearly been at work, here. <em>Class<em>, he thought. Nothing but class. So what was he doing here? He had never been ashamed of his blue-collar, working-class roots, but he was aware it didn't open the doors that his tailored suits did. It wasn't quite fair, but apparently, Sharon didn't mind where he came from, so he determined not to allow it to weigh too heavily on his mind.

She came back then, interrupting Andy's reverie, but he didn't mind. She had two bottles of water and handed him one. "Thought you might be a little thirsty," she said.

"Thanks," he answered, taking the bottle, and watching as Sharon took his clothes off the floor and put them on a chair.

"Did you have any socks?" she asked, placing his sneakers near the chair.

Andy shook his head. "Nah."

"All right," she answered, picking up her own clothing and putting it on the dresser chair.

"Are you a neat freak or something?"

Sharon turned to him with what he would have sworn was a guilty expression. "A little, maybe. But I nearly stumbled over those boats you call shoes, and decided I might as well pick your clothes up, too."

"Boats?" Andy said, raising up one foot and looking at it. "I just wear a 12."

"And that's not a big foot? I beg to differ."

"So what size shoe do you wear, ma'am?"

"A seven, thank you. Absolutely average."

Andy raised up on one elbow. "Sharon, babe, there is nothing 'average' about you." His grin was boyish and engaging.

"You're sweet, Andy. Who could have possibly known?"

"And you're a wicked witch, Sharon. Come here," he said.

Sharon went to the side of the bed. "And I never thought I'd hear that term used as a compliment, but coming from you, lying naked on my bed, it doesn't sting nearly as much."

Andy laughed at that. He took her hand and pulled her to him. "It shouldn't sting at all. I mean it in that sexy, 'Witchy Woman' kind of way. Next time I hear that song on the radio, I'll think of you."

Sharon giggled. "You're impossible."

"Oh, I've been called so much worse. Probably by you at one time."

"You don't hold that against me, do you?" she said.

"Nope. I know myself." He kissed her. "I think I said I owed you a favor, didn't I?" He trailed one hand down her side.

"You did," she replied, but she didn't sound enthused by the prospect.

Andy caught the tone in her voice. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. It's stupid."

"What's stupid?"

"Nothing, really," she answered, but her voice was distant.

Andy took her chin and looked in her eyes. "Sharon, we don't have to do this. I'll never ask you to do anything you don't want to do, or feel uncomfortable doing. You know that, don't you?"

His eyes were so kind, Sharon thought. "Of course, I know that, Andy. And like I said, this is so stupid. It's just really dumb for me to feel that way. I always loved it before."

"Before what?"

"I don't know if I want to get into it. It's completely idiotic on my part."

"That's all right. You don't have to," he said, pulling Sharon close and holding her to his chest.

Andy's eyes were kind because _he_ was, thought Sharon, as he cuddled her. She took a deep breath. "If we take this anywhere, I don't need to keep you in the dark," she said.

"Not if you're not ready to tell me."

"Oh, it's even sillier for me to keep it from you than to have it as a problem to begin with."

"Only if you feel comfortable telling me, though."

"I do. I mean, we've spent the best part of the last two days together, and a fair amount of that time naked in bed. Why should I hide anything?" Plus, Sharon had the feeling she could tell Andy nearly anything without fear. Why hadn't she noticed that before? "Anyway, this guy I dated several years ago, not long after the divorce. I mean, we dated for a while and the first night we slept together, it was something he did."

"What did he do to you?" Sharon could hear the anger in Andy's voice.

"It was what he said, not what he did, not exactly."

"Tell me what happened, Sharon. I want to know. If it's this serious, then you're right. I do need to know. Don't be ashamed. What went on?"

How did he know shame was so involved in this? "Well, he wanted to, you know, do that to me, and he s-saw me. In the light. And he said, and – oh my God, this is so embarrassing."

Andy held her closer and she buried her face in his chest. "It's all right, babe."

"So he said I looked like I w-was dirty, or something, because I don't trim, or shave, or wax, or anything like that. I've never been crazy about doing it, and especially after two kids, I mean, I never really thought about it. But he said it looked trashy. And, he kind of implied I wasn't well, attractive down there anymore because I'd had children. And he left me. Just got up, dressed and left."

Andy was silent for a moment. He kissed Sharon's hair and said, "What a complete cocksucker," and continued with a long, colorful, descriptive, explicit string of epithets for that individual. "And you believed this asshole?"

"It wasn't like I exactly had a second opinion, and it wasn't terribly long after the divorce, and I guess I was feeling fragile, anyway. You know."

"Yeah, I know. If some chick had told me how inadequate I was after my second divorce, I'd have probably believed it. Hell, my ex implied it all the time."

"She was unquestionably a complete idiot if she said you were inadequate," Sharon said. "But ever since then, I haven't been really receptive to the idea again."

"I understand. But here," and he forced her to look at him. "You. Are. Beautiful. From head to toe, all right? And I consider myself to be kind of an expert on the topic. In fact, if anybody needs to shave down there, it's probably guys. But you'd never hear a man suggest _that_." He rolled his eyes and Sharon had to chuckle. "So, I'm not hung up on that kind of crap. You're a woman, and you look like a woman. That's how God made you and I'm not gonna argue with him. And I like _women_. I'm not into little girls. And I have to wonder about any guy who is hung up on that. Are we clear on the subject?"

Sharon nodded and smiled at Andy. "Does Provenza know you're sweet _and_ sensitive?"

Andy looked indignant. "Hell, no! And don't you tell anybody, either!"

She laughed and said, "Andy, I think the smartest thing I've done in ten years was saying I'd go out with you. Second smartest thing was getting in bed with you. You're good for me."

"Call both my exes and tell them that, would you?" he said with a chuckle and kissed Sharon.

"Gladly," Sharon answered, returning his kiss. She couldn't believe she had shared something so incredibly personal with Andy Flynn, of all people, but she had. She hadn't even told her sister about that, but she told Andy. No telling some of the things he'd heard in AA meetings, though, so she knew he could take crazy confessions in stride.

As Andy kissed Sharon, and touched her skin, he whispered, "I'd still love to return that favor. If you get spooked, well, I'm a creative kind of guy. We can try something else, but I'm all for it, if you are."

Sharon badly wanted to try it with Andy, but she was still leery. "Can we turn the light out and close the curtains?"

"Whatever makes you comfortable, darlin'," he answered.

Sharon got up and turned out the lamp on the side table, and closed the curtains. The light dimmed, and she felt better. She couldn't imagine why she had let what that jerk did bother her for so long, but she had. It was so stupid. She let her robe fall to the floor and sat on the edge of the bed.

Andy sat up and put his hands on Sharon's shoulders. He pushed her hair aside and kissed her neck. "You are so sexy, Sharon. And your hair is so thick. It's beautiful." He ran his fingers through its length as he kept planting kisses on her neck and shoulder. His hands found her breasts and he turned her to kiss him. "I can love you Sharon," he whispered to her. "Let me. I'll make you feel so good. I want to make you feel good. This is about you, babe. Don't ever be ashamed. You're beautiful. Let me show you how beautiful you are, all right?"

"All right," she said, her voice barely audible. Andy lowered her to the bed and spent a long, long time kissing her, touching her, whispering to her. Her body started to heat. She couldn't help it, and didn't want to. Andy was in her blood. When his mouth finally replaced his fingertips, Sharon couldn't believe how intense it was. She didn't remember it feeling so, so, so good. And Andy was so good at it. He was totally focused on her response, and when Sharon completely let herself go and her climax crashed over her, she did scream. As Andy took her in his arms afterward, holding her so tenderly, she cried silently. But they were cleansing tears and he held her until the storm passed and she looked up at him.

"Are you O.K.?" he said.

"Yeah. Maybe for the first time in a long, long time. Thank you."

"Oh, you're welcome." He nuzzled her hair. "Would there be any shot at getting some dinner around here? Non-stop sex tends to make me a little hungry."

Sharon couldn't believe she was laughing so soon after crying, but that was how Andy affected her. "You've put in some hard work today," she answered. "I guess you are hungry. I am, too."

"And you've definitely done some great work, babe. Like I said: there'd be a line at the door if these other guys knew about you."

* * *

><p>"Andy, I'll tell that Chief of yours that we're dating, if you want me to. Assuming we plan to make this anything like a long-term situation," Sharon offered.<p>

Andy twirled a lock of her hair in his fingers. "Well, it's either going to be long term, or we just had the world's best one-day-and-night stand." There was laughter in his voice.

"You horrid man. I offer to do something nice…" her voice trailed off.

"And I appreciate it. But it's so much fun to tease you. You just go for the bait every time."

Sharon made a frustrated noise. "Any opportunity and you take it."

"Oh yeah. Get used to it."

"You'll get what's coming to you one of these days."

Andy laughed. "Don't say that. If that happens, I'll be dead."

"So do you want me to talk to Brenda or not?"

"As much as I hate to admit I'm a wuss and a big chicken, yeah. Since I'll be gone tomorrow and the next day, she'll have time to cool off and maybe not crawl my ass about it the second I get to the department when I come back."

"I honestly don't blame you. I'm on a different floor and I won't have to deal with her being in my face, either."

Andy curled his arm around Sharon's shoulders. "Aren't there days you wish you weren't in IA?" he asked.

"Yes. Frequently. But I do seem to have a knack for it. But it's like being the hall monitor in school. Everyone is automatically suspicious of you and your motives. They're just waiting for you to take their names and report them to the principal."

"And you've never had my division under the microscope just because you and Brenda don't see eye to eye?"

Sharon shifted uncomfortably. Andy had a point. She knew she had let things slide, in Narcotics, say, that she would have pounced on Major Crimes for doing. "If I say I'll try to do better in the future, would that satisfy you?"

He kissed the top of her head. "Yeah. But I'm still gonna let you tell the Chief about us. Call it absolution."

"I know. I probably deserve it."

"Nah." He looked at the clock. "I don't want to leave, but you need to get up early for work, and I don't want to disturb your sleep. I've got two more days to sleep in. You don't."

"You don't have to leave," Sharon said.

"I know. But I don't have any clothes here or anything. Originally, I just came to take you to breakfast, remember?" he teased.

"I remember. But it's been the best day I've had in I don't know when."

"That's nice to know." He stood and Sharon followed him to the door.

"Can I come by your place after work tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure. We'll have dinner."

She smiled. "Something for me to look forward to."

Andy took Sharon's shoulders and kissed her softly. "Good night, Sharon. I've had a good day, too."

She put her arms around him. "Good night. Be careful driving home." She put her head on his chest for a moment before releasing him.

"I will. See you tomorrow."

Sharon nodded and watched Andy leave. She went inside and wondered at how much her whole life had changed in just 24 hours. And all because of Lieutenant Andy Flynn. She stretched and hissed. She was sore in places she'd forgotten she had. But it was the good kind of soreness that came from having been with a skilled, considerate lover. And Andy was skilled. Where he learned it, she didn't know, but he knew how to treat a woman.

Andy had a lot to think about as he drove home. He never thought things with Sharon would get so intense, so quickly. But they had, and he didn't really mind. He couldn't believe she felt comfortable enough with him to share something so very personal, but she did. It gave him some insight into her personality. She had trusted him with this and he felt a responsibility to make sure he was worth trusting.

He had been home several minutes when his cell rang. "Flynn."

"Andy, I just wanted to tell you again what a fantastic day this has been," Sharon said. "Thank you for absolutely everything."

Andy smiled. "You're welcome, Sharon."

"Good night again," she purred.

"Good night, you wicked witch," he said and heard her giggle before she hung up. What a woman.


	5. Chapter 5: Getting the Word Out

**A/N:** So what does happen when Brenda finds out? Read on! Thanks again, so much, for the reviews. I read and appreciate every one. I know I sound like a broken record, but I truly do appreciate all who read my work and take the time to write a review. They make my day! So, please enjoy and R&R!

_Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Closer."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Getting the Word Out<strong>

Sharon knew a couple of things going into work the next morning. She knew Major Crimes didn't have any cases open just then, which meant Brenda would have time to see her, and she also knew that, if she had to tell Brenda about dating Andy, she wanted a tactical advantage. The best she could do along those lines was to make sure she talked to Brenda in her own office, in IA territory, not upstairs in Major Crimes. Steeling herself, she picked up her phone.

"Deputy Chief Johnson," Brenda said.

"Chief. Captain Raydor. Could you come to my office when you have a free moment? I need to discuss something with you."

Brenda scowled. What in the world did that woman want? "What's going on, Captain? I haven't heard of an investigation come up." Her tone was testy.

Sharon took a deep, cleansing breath and silently exhaled. "No, Chief. It's not about an investigation. It's of a more personal nature, and one I really feel should be discussed face to face. It's rather empty in my division today, and I'm holding down the fort, so to speak."

Personal? _Personal_? What on earth was going on around here? Sharon Raydor wanting to speak with Brenda about something personal? Now her curiosity was piqued, and Brenda had to know what was going on. "All right, Captain. Let me finish this file and I'll be down to see you."

"Thank you, Chief." Sharon said and hung up. _Keep your cool_, she told herself.

Brenda signed off on the file she was working on and left her office. As she strolled through the murder room, she said, "I'll be back shortly," and went to the elevators.

As always, the blinds in Captain Raydor's office were closed. But then again, that woman didn't necessarily need to see her division at work like she, Brenda, did. Brenda knocked on the Captain's office door and when Raydor acknowledged her knock, she walked in.

"Good morning, Captain Raydor. Did you have a nice New Year?"

"I did, thank you, Chief Johnson. I hope you did too. I hear we can thank your intervention with Chief Pope for us having those days off. So thank you."

"You're welcome. Now what on earth did you need to discuss with me so privately?"

Sharon smiled. "Please, sit down, Chief." Brenda did so, looking warily at the Captain. "Chief, the reason I asked you down here is because I'm following a little protocol."

"No surprise there," Brenda said dryly.

Sharon pursed her lips, but didn't make the sarcastic reply she wanted to. No, she needed to be a little conciliatory, for her own, and especially, for Andy's sake. "Well, it's not, perhaps, the sort of protocol you were expecting. There's a line in the LAPD handbook about informing one's superior officer if one ranking officer is seeing another in a personal capacity. And honestly, I'd rather tell you than deal with Will Pope."

Brenda stared at the woman. She was a little confused. Who would that woman be "seeing in a personal capacity" that would make it any concern of Brenda's? "Captain, I'm afraid you're being a little vague."

"Then please allow me to clarify. You are Lieutenant Flynn's direct supervisor and you also outrank me. Lieutenant Flynn and I are seeing each other. I needed to tell you in order to satisfy the directive in the LAPD manual."

Brenda's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. "_You_? And Andy Flynn? Are you kidding me, Captain?"

Sharon wished she could film that reaction to show to Andy. She fought with every ounce of control she had to keep a straight face. "No, Chief, I'm quite serious." Sharon couldn't manage to keep the laughter out of her eyes, though.

Brenda saw the Captain's eyes twinkling. "You and that stinker Andy cooked this up, just to mess with my head, didn't you?"

"Although, I can see where that would be entirely in keeping with Lieutenant Flynn's personality, no, it isn't a prank. We are dating."'

"You two hate each other."

"Oh, no. Not _hate_. As I'm sure you know, Lieutenant Flynn can be completely exasperating, to say nothing of obnoxious and rather unpredictable where his temper is concerned, but surprisingly, we're very compatible." It was a struggle to keep from laughing out loud. Certainly, Sharon didn't want to deal with Pope, and this was so much more rewarding.

So Brenda's world now included her moody lieutenant and _that woman_ dating each other. It was past believing. It made sense on some level, though, she supposed. Raydor and Andy were about the same age, and Sharon was an attractive woman, Brenda had to admit – to say nothing of Andy's good looks.

"Chief? Is there anything else you'd like to know?" Sharon said, in the face of Brenda's prolonged silence.

"No, not at all. You're adults. I'm sure you'll be professional about it at work." Here, she narrowed her eyes at Sharon, and the woman wondered what she was thinking. "But Captain Raydor, you know that, in spite of some differences between us early on, I'm extremely fond of Andy. I like him, not only as an anchor of my division, but also as a man. He's one of my favorite people."

"Good to know, Chief," Sharon said. Where was Brenda going with this?

Brenda stood. "Then here's something else that's 'good to know.' If things don't work out between you two, that's life and none of my business. But if you do _anything_ to hurt him, or to screw him over, let me promise you there is going to be a hair-pulling catfight in this office. And I don't care who sees it, or what the consequences are for me, personally. But you can bank on this: if you hurt Andy Flynn, I will take pleasure in beating the ever-loving daylights out of you."

Well, well. Brenda had a reputation for hotly defending her crew, but this was a tad extreme, even for her. Still, Sharon refused to allow it to upset her. She knew it was mostly Brenda posturing and, if it were someone in her division, she would probably feel the same way. "Message received loud and clear, Chief," she replied. "But if I may, I'd appreciate it if you didn't rake Lieutenant Flynn over the coals about this. We haven't been hiding anything from you. This is very recent."

"You told me about it so there's no reason for me to worry Andy with it," Brenda said.

"So glad to hear it, Chief," Sharon said mildly.

"Have a nice day then, Captain," Brenda snapped and walked out the door. Sharon held herself together long enough for the Chief to get out of earshot, and then laughed until tears rolled down her face.

"Oh, that was so priceless!" Sharon said aloud. "I just wish Andy could have seen it."

Brenda was feeling downright shell-shocked as she hit the button on the elevator for Fritz's office. She had to tell him this. She had to tell _someone_.

When she got to his office, she could see he was just doing some paperwork, so she knocked and then walked inside and closed the door.

"Hey Brenda." It was all he got a chance to say.

"Fritzie, you are not going to believe this! I can't believe it! I was just in that woman's office, and do you know what she told me? She told me she and Andy Flynn are dating! Can you _believe_ that? I nearly died when she told me. I thought Andy had better sense than that. I really did. I just can't believe he'd have anything to do with _that woman_! Fritzie, this is awful!"

Well, this news was certainly unexpected, Fritz thought, but he wouldn't classify it as "awful." Far from it. "Brenda, why don't you sit down?" he said, steering her to a chair. "Now, hon, I know both Lieutenant Flynn and Captain Raydor have been alone for a pretty long time. Maybe they need a little companionship. It's not a crime to be attracted to someone."'

"Oh, I know, Fritzie, but that _woman_! She's just doing this to get inside information about my division! She doesn't give two hoots about Andy!"

Fritz pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. "And you say you don't have maternal instincts. You do. They're just directed at your squad, is all. You like Andy and you don't want him to get hurt. You don't like Raydor. So, you can't see how they could possibly like each other."

"Fritzie, you just don't understand!"

He put his hands on her shoulders. "I do understand, Brenda. I really do, and you flying to Andy's defense is admirable. But he's a grown man. He can handle this. In fact, if anyone can deal with Sharon Raydor, it's Andy Flynn. And look on the bright side. If Andy and Sharon are dating, maybe she'll stay out of your murder room and not be quite so anxious to jump on your division for something. Ever think about that?"

"No. Because I don't think it'll happen."

"Don't be so sure. And when Lieutenant Flynn gets back to work, don't make his life miserable because of who he's dating, all right? As long as it doesn't affect his job, it's really not any of your business. Remember that."

"I'd never make Andy's life miserable because of that!" Fritz just raised his eyebrows at her. "Don't look at me like that. This is just a – a shock. That's all."

"I know, honey. It's kind of a shock to me, too. But in the short term, at least, try to be happy for Andy. If he's happy with this relationship, you need to be O.K. with it, too. "

"Oh, I know. It just doesn't make any sense to me."

"Well, sometimes in life, you just have to accept that," Fritz said, kissing his wife.

When Brenda returned to the murder room, she was obviously extremely agitated.

"Everything all right, Chief?" Gabriel asked.

Brenda turned a ferocious scowl on the man. "No, Detective. Everything is _not_ all right! But there's not a thing I can do about it, so I guess I'll just have to live with it!" She stomped into her office and slammed the door.

"Sorry I asked," Gabriel quipped.

"That doesn't sound good," Provenza said. "Must have been a directive from the Pope that has her all up in the air."

"Pope's not here today," Tao said.

"Well," Gabriel said, as he watched Brenda tear into a ding-dong, "I hope she gets over it soon. Life will be a lot easier on all of us."

Brenda sat in her office, chewing ferociously on the chocolate cake. "I can't _believe_ this!" she fumed. "That _woman_ is trying to use my detectives against me!" She considered calling Andy, but decided to respect his vacation time, since this was a personal issue. And there really wasn't anything she could say. Raydor had notified her, as required. But, this was Raydor and Andy! Was this a betrayal on Andy's part? She certainly didn't want to think so. Or was it Raydor's sneaky way of trying to weasel more information from her department? So she couldn't say much right now, but she'd wait and see what happened. She balled up the ding-dong wrapper and threw it into her trash can so hard it bounced out.

* * *

><p>When Andy had a day off, if he didn't go to the ballpark, he tended to sleep a lot. Seems like he never got quite enough shut-eye when he was at work, and his body built up a sizable sleep debt. So it was that, when Sharon knocked on his door, he was napping in his recliner. He had a feeling he knew who was at the door, though, which did make waking up a little more appealing. He shuffled to the door and opened it. He immediately felt like the world's biggest slob, standing there in sweats and a T-shirt, while Sharon was beautifully groomed in a navy skirt and blazer.<p>

Sharon, on the other hand, thought Andy looked positively adorable. He was blinking a little owlishly from just having woken up, his hair was mussed, and he looked entirely huggable. "Hi there," she said.

"Hey, babe. Come on in," he answered. Sharon stepped inside and Andy closed the door, whereupon Sharon turned and wrapped her arms around Andy.

"You feel so, so good," she said.

"You too. And you look good. I'm a mess."

"You're on vacation. That's how you're supposed to look," she answered. "I'm sorry I interrupted your nap, though."

"It's O.K. I needed to get up. I zonked out in front of the idiot box. But I always sleep a lot when I'm off."

"That's because you're a cop and you work such crazy hours."

"Probably," Andy said. "If you can wait until I get dressed, I'll take you to dinner."

She shook her head and pointed to the bag she brought in. "No, I'm getting more casual, and we can get something delivered. I'm tired and you look too comfortable for me to disturb. How about that?"

Andy grinned at her. "Sounds good to me. What do you want?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'll think about it while I change." Sharon took her bag and disappeared into the bathroom. When she emerged, she was wearing yoga pants and a T-shirt with, of all things, Tinkerbell on it. At Andy's wry grin, she laughed. "Rosalind got this for me. Did you see what it says?"

Andy looked at the shirt. Underneath the graphic, it said, "Don't mess with the Tink." He laughed out loud. "That's a good one. Appropriate."

Sharon said, "I thought so. Since Tinkerbell's got her hands on her hips and she's scowling, Rosalind said it reminded her of me. I'm still not sure whether this was a compliment or not, though."

"I'd call it a compliment. It means don't underestimate the female of the species, no matter how attractive she is." Andy winked at her.

Sharon grinned and turned pink. "You're a mess, Andy Flynn."

"Not an original thought. I already told you that."

She smacked him on the arm. "Smart-aleck."

"Well, yeah. Big surprise, right? So what do you want for dinner?" He sat on the sofa.

"Still haven't made up my mind," she said. She crossed the room to Andy and ran her fingers through his hair. She then leaned over, kissed him and planted herself in his lap.

"Hello to you, too," he teased, and pulled her close for another kiss, one hand cupping her face.

When he broke the kiss, Sharon sighed. "I have been thinking about kissing you all day. I could hardly concentrate on anything I was doing."

"Well, I'm flattered," Andy said, following up with another brief kiss and said, "Did you talk to you know who?"

Sharon chuckled and nodded. "Oh, how I wish you'd been there! First, she thought it was a prank you cooked up with me to freak her out. Then, she said she knew we hated each other. Finally, she said we were adults and could date who we wanted, but if I hurt you in any way, there was going to be, and I quote, 'a hair-pulling catfight' in my office!" Sharon gave one of those full-throated laughs that Andy loved, and he had to join her.

"You're right. I wish I'd been there. As a fly on the wall. Not in person. If I'd been there in person, she'd have jumped down my throat."

"My sources tell me she marched right from my office to her husband's, to give him the news, no doubt."

Andy grinned. "Maybe the FBI guy talked some sense into her. He can when she won't listen to anybody else. And your sources are so well informed. How does that happen?"

Sharon raised her eyebrows at him. "I'm a wicked witch, remember? I have them under my spell."

"You must. Any more thoughts on dinner?"

Sharon shook her head. "Are you that hungry?"

"Not really, but I figured you were. Something else I do on vacation. I graze all day."

"Oh, I know. I'm the same way. Every time I go into the kitchen, another handful of party mix disappears."

Andy chuckled and ran his hand across her tummy, underneath her shirt. "You'd never know it."

"Well thank you. That's a comfort, at least. You know, I'm not really hungry right now. I think I just want to stay right here for a little while. Or," she continued, looking at the sofa, "this is wide enough. Horizontal is a thought."

He grinned at her. "Get me horizontal long enough and I may very well drop right back to sleep."

"Why, that's all right," Sharon said. "I think I know my way around." Her meaning was obvious.

"Now, who would have thought the buttoned-up Captain Raydor was, in reality, _not_ so buttoned-up?" Andy said mischievously.

"Are you implying I have loose morals or something?"

"No way. I know better. Let's say that when you start dating a guy that, maybe, you're oh, kind of enthusiastic."

"Andy Flynn, I'll have you know I don't just fall into bed with any man, and certainly not on the second date."

"Hey, I'm just that irresistible," he cracked.

Sharon sighed. "As much as it pains me to say so and pump up your already very healthy opinion of yourself, yes. You are just that irresistible. A man simply does not have any right to be as sexy as you are. It's not fair."

"Well, thank you Captain. But what I want to know is why have I been so very _resistible_ to you all these years?"

She dropped her eyes for a moment. "I didn't realize how much I cared, or how much I'd miss you, until you were attacked. I'm just sorry it took something that drastic to wake me up."

That statement went right to Andy's marshmallow core and he held Sharon close, kissed her hair and nuzzled her neck. "You're a good woman, Sharon," he said.

"I could use some improvement, I know."

"Ehh. Couldn't we all?"

"Oh - a heads-up for you. Right before I left, your squad caught a case."

"Really?" Andy said. "Did you hear anything about it?"

Sharon shook her head. "Not a lot. This woman from Southern California has apparently disappeared. She lived in Nevada with her ex, who has a couple of domestics on him. The woman's mother filed a missing persons report and the Vegas police wanted to question her ex, but they couldn't find him. Until he showed up at his mom's house here in L.A., in the missing woman's car. The mom called us and reported he was driving his ex's car. Vegas says she's presumed dead, and that's where the case sits right now."

"Not a lot, huh?" Andy chuckled. "That's only pretty much everything. Has the Chief talked to this guy?"

"They're looking for him."

"Figures. Well, I guess I'll get up to speed when I get back. Sounds like they're still in the poking around stage, right now."

"That would be my guess," she answered. "I heard Tao and Gabriel talking about it in the parking deck. Plus, it's been on the news."

"You know I don't watch the news. Pisses me off."

She grinned. "I understand the sentiment. I guess it's a habit with me, though. So, now the Chief knows about us. When are you going to tell the rest of the crowd?"

Andy sighed. "Oh, I don't know. Provenza's gonna go bananas. The others'll probably deal with it all right, but the old man's gonna be pissed."

"Does he hate me that much?" Sharon said.

"No, but he is really suspicious of you. When you came to see me in the hospital the night I was attacked, after you left, you remember David came in. He said, 'I just saw Captain Raydor in the hall and she said _hello_ to me!' Provenza looks around and says, 'She's up to something.' So yeah, suspicion. But mostly, misery loves company."

"He's had failed relationships, and so have you, so you commiserate with each other."

"Yeah, that's it."

"And David was shocked because I spoke pleasantly to him, and Provenza said I was up to something?" Sharon shook her head slowly. "I am really going to have to work on my interpersonal communication skills, if people suspect me of something because I speak to them. That's – pretty bad." She looked keenly at Andy. "So why didn't _you_ suspect me?"

"I did, at first. I really thought you were after my badge. But when I was cleared, I realized you were just doing your job. But then, you remember that day in the murder room when you came in. Well, that's when I think something changed between us."

"No question, but it had changed for me long before then. Couldn't get you off my mind. I wanted to get you into my office and take your clothes off." A wry grin followed that statement.

Andy chuckled. "Makes two of us, then. I've been mentally undressing you for years. As a matter of fact," and here his smile turned wicked, "I've stated my opinion more than once that what you needed to help you chill out was to get laid frequently."

"You are such a pig," Sharon said disgustedly.

"Even if I tell you it was because I wanted to be the one who did the honors, and that was the only way I could say it?"

She punched him in the arm. "You- you're just..."

"Let's see: impossible, awful, obnoxious, horrid, incorrigible – need I go on?" he laughed.

"All of the above. And more. And so you've been lusting after me all this time?"

He shrugged. "Yeah. I am a man, after all. And when a woman in charge has a killer body and wears those severe suits, but leaves her hair all down on her shoulders, wears mile-high heels and has fantastic legs, you better believe I'm interested in what's underneath all the fabric. You know, does she wear plain bras, or satin ones under that blazer? What color panties does she have on? Do they match the bra? Imagination is a wonderful thing, babe. So yeah, I lusted after you. I thought about you a lot. I wondered if I might be the one who could melt the ice."

"You wondered what kind of panties I was wearing?" Andy's nod was unashamed and unapologetic. "Words can simply not express the number of different kinds of _pig_ you are!"

Andy made pig noises in reply and Sharon laughed in spite of herself. But Andy could do that to her, she realized. He could almost always make her laugh. Even when she thought she didn't like him, and he was being completely obnoxious and unhelpful, his wickedly hilarious sense of humor would make her want to laugh out loud at the most inappropriate times.

"So how am I supposed to work with you?"

"Same way you always have. I always was thinking about you naked. Now you just know about it."

"You make it sound so reasonable," she said.

"I'm a man. Makes perfect sense from my end. And if you're thinking about me naked, we're on the same page then, huh?" His logic was as irrefutable as it was outrageous.

Sharon closed her eyes and slowly shook her head. "If anyone else asks me why we're seeing each other, I am claiming temporary insanity."

Andy snickered and held her closer, kissing her neck. He slipped one hand underneath her top. "Where's your bra, Sharon?" he said, cupping her breast.

"In my bag. I told you I was getting comfortable. I'd had that thing on for twelve hours. I was sick of it," she answered.

Andy's chuckle made her stomach clench involuntarily. "Oh, that's your story," he whispered in her ear. "I think it's because you wanted me to do this and you didn't want to wait to take your bra off." He found her nipple and tweaked it and turned her head to kiss him.

"You louse," Sharon answered, without anger. There was a little truth in what he said. Somehow, the proprieties she had observed with other men didn't matter when she was with Andy. He knew she had morals and principles, but he didn't hold it against her that she fell apart in his arms. He was the only man she had ever been with who caused this kind of reaction. Even her husband hadn't made her feel like this. But Andy's mouth made her stop caring about principles. His tongue flicked hers and she tasted his, almost greedily. He tasted wonderful.

Sharon's immediate response fired Andy's blood. He had a feeling her cool outer shell hid a lot of heat and passion. He had her shirt up and over her head quickly, and was tasting her breasts, making Sharon whimper with the sensation. He raised his head and those incredible eyes had gone onyx with lust. "Let's take this somewhere more comfortable." He stood with her in his arms and carried her to his bedroom. He lay her on his bed and quickly undressed.

Sharon only had a moment to admire Andy as he stood naked in front of her, before he knelt on the bed, one of her legs between his. She raised her hands to feel the hair on his chest, then caressed his arousal. He took a deep breath and leaned forward to kiss her. He brought his mouth down to her breasts again, and on the inside of one, she could feel him marking her skin. No one would see it, so she wouldn't be embarrassed, but she could tell she was going to have one heck of a hickey there, if the pressure of his mouth was anything to go by. "When you go to work tomorrow, remember that," he said, and leveling himself above her, plunged inside her body. "And when I get back to work, and you walk by my desk, remember this what I want to do to you."

"I'll never get another thing done in the office," she gasped, but smiling at the thought.

"That's all right," he said, continuing his rhythm. "God, Sharon, you are so hot. You feel so good."

She moaned in response, meeting his thrusts and wrapping her legs around his waist. She would think about this tomorrow when Will Pope got on her nerves. She would think about Andy taking her body and how he made her feel. "Faster, Andy, please," she whimpered.

"You got it, babe," he growled and increased his speed, and consequently, the depth of his thrusts. Sharon's pants were coming faster, and she was clawing Andy's back, leaving a few marks of her own, which sent Andy over the edge. She saw his face change with his climax, and knowing what she did to this man, started the wave crashing over her, too.

Andy was always careful to collapse beside a woman, and so he made the effort to go limp next to Sharon, instead of on top of her. He folded her into his arms and kissed her and stroked her back. "This is so good with you," he said.

"Best I've ever had, bar none," Sharon answered. "You're wonderful. In bed and out," she clarified.

He yawned. "Would you believe I need another nap?"

"You've done a lot. So let's relax a while and then order pizza. Sound good?"

"Sounds great," Andy replied, kissing Sharon's hair and relishing how wonderful it felt when she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>As Andy dressed to go back to work, he was knotting his tie and looked in the mirror. He turned his head and saw Sharon in the doorway of his bedroom. "Is my tie straight?" he asked.<p>

She came to him and adjusted it a tiny bit. "Looks fine. I'll see you later, all right?"

"Yeah. Lunch, maybe?"

"If you're not tied up with that missing persons thing." She kissed him. "I barely have time to get home and get dressed. I need to fly."

"Go on then," he said, kissing her and running his hands possessively down her sides.

"You've got to stop that. I can't resist it," she said.

"I'll keep that in mind," he answered with a wink.

Sharon looked at him once more, devastatingly handsome in his charcoal gray suit, a white shirt and silvery gray tie. "Wow," she murmured. "You are looking so hot this morning."

"Thanks Captain," he returned. "Now get outta here, and that's an order from me."

"Yes, Lieutenant, sir," she answered. She threw him a kiss and disappeared. Andy heard the door open and close as she left. It had certainly been a vacation to remember.

Andy tried to enter the murder room unobtrusively. He had nearly managed it when Provenza looked up and saw him. "Flynn! Did you have a good break from this place? I didn't hear from you."

He shrugged. "Yeah, it was good. I caught up on a lot of the sleep I missed over Christmas," he answered, and sat at his desk.

"We caught a case, not much on it so far, though. I'll catch you up."

"Sure," Andy said.

Brenda noticed when her tall lieutenant entered the room. She reached into her candy drawer for the bag of Reese's Pieces and ate a handful. As she chewed, she stared at Andy.

Andy stole a glance at Brenda in her office. She was giving him the royal stink-eye. Oh, no. He looked heavenward for patience with his mercurial boss and turned his attention back to Provenza's explanation of the case at hand. It lined up with what Sharon had told him, and so far, they were still looking for the ex. Not much to be done until they found him, although SID was processing the car. Tao and Gabriel were pulling financials and cell phone records, and Sanchez was looking for the vehicle the ex stole after he dropped off the missing woman's car.

After a candy binge, Brenda always felt a little better and she went into the murder room. "Welcome back, Lieutenant Flynn. I see Lieutenant Provenza is catching you up on the case. When he's finished, please see me. Thank you."

_Here it comes_, Andy thought. However, he got the update on the case and took a few notes. He went to Brenda's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," she said and he stepped inside. "Sit down, please, Andy." He did so and she stared at him for a full 30 seconds before saying anything. "I had a fascinating talk with Captain Raydor two days ago."

"She mentioned it," he said.

"I'm sure she did. Andy, I'm going to speak my piece on this, and then I won't say another word unless I see this is affecting your job performance."

"Go right ahead, Chief," he said.

"I think you're a complete idiot for getting within shouting distance of that woman voluntarily, especially considering how she zeroed in on you when you were attacked. She's sneaky and she's underhanded and I think this is just her way of looking for inside information on Major Crimes. I don't trust her any farther than I could throw her, and I don't think you should, either. We're a team in this division and I want it to stay that way."

Having been somewhat prepared for this reaction, Andy was able to see the funny side of it. Still, he kept a straight face. "Both barrels, huh, Chief?" he said.

"Well, I told you I was going to speak my mind."

"And you sure have."

Andy wasn't smiling, but Brenda knew her lieutenant and could see the laughter in his eyes. "Stop laughing at me," she said.

He chuckled out loud and replied, "C'mon, Chief. She's not Satan incarnate. We have a good time together. If this works out, can you manage to be just a little happy for me?" His tone was wheedling, and he deliberately turned up the charm.

Brenda was mostly impervious to wheedling, except from three men: her Daddy, Fritz and Andy Flynn. When he looked at her like that, and talked to her in that tone, she had no trouble visualizing how Andy had "coerced" Floria Stenzel to flip on Zuman. His charm was lethal and she sighed heavily. She did want Andy to be happy. "All right, Andy. But I want you to know: I'm watching that woman. If she does anything to hurt you, I'm going to be all over her like a duck on a junebug."

"It's gonna be all right, Chief," he said.

"Well, it had better be." Andy stood to go and Brenda said, "Andy, I really do want you to be happy. Truly, I do."

He grinned at her. "Thanks, Chief," he replied and went back to his desk.

* * *

><p>Provenza caught Andy in the break room later in the morning. "Where the hell were you this weekend? I tried to call you."<p>

"Tied up," Andy replied.

"With who?" Provenza asked, immediately suspicious.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Andy answered.

"We're alone. You can tell _me_. C'mon. Was it that hot redhead sergeant in Vice?"

Andy shook his head. "Nope. You'll never guess."

Baffled, Provenza named several more attractive women in the building, without success. He kept needling Andy without result, until Raydor walked by the break room, on her way to another department on their floor. Her eyes locked with Andy's, and even though all they did was nod at each other, Provenza immediately understood the look in his partner's eyes. He looked in open-mouthed astonishment at the lieutenant.

"Flynn! You and—and _her_? The wicked witch? You and _Raydor_?" he hissed.

Andy shrugged in reply.

"Now, no. I am telling you as your senior officer, no! You cannot do this to yourself or this division! I will not tolerate it!"

Andy raised one eyebrow. "Provenza, I'll let that go this time, but you're not telling me who I can see and who I can't."

"I'll tell the Chief! She'll put the brakes on this crazy thing!"

"Chief knows. Captain told her two days ago. And we talked about it this morning. She said she'll deal with it as long as it doesn't affect my job. And it won't."

Provenza was so shocked, he hardly knew what else to say or do. "What are you doing to yourself, Flynn? Have you lost your damn mind?"

Andy shook his head. He expected this. "Aren't you the one who said, 'the heart wants what the heart wants'?"

"Well, your heart must want to end up skewered on a spit, because that's what's gonna happen!"

"Don't think so. But I'll tell the squad when I want them to know, all right? Can you do that much for me, and let _me_ tell them?"

Provenza huffed angrily, but said, "Yeah, sure, of course. But Raydor? I swear, you're a candidate for the nut farm."

"And keep it civil when you speak to Sharon, all right? I'm not asking you to actually be nice. I know how out of character that is. But civil. Can you manage civil?"

"Sharon, is it, now? Yeah, yeah. I'll keep it civil."

Andy snickered. "Thanks. And what'd you expect me to call the woman? Captain? Not real romantic," Andy paused. "Most of the time, anyway," and with a smug grin, he clapped Provenza on the shoulder, took his coffee and returned to the murder room.

Louis Provenza watched him go. "I'll be damned. Who in the hell saw this one coming? No wonder the Chief was so pissed day before yesterday!" he said aloud. He watched Raydor come back down the hall and go toward the elevators. "I'll be damned," he said again. "What is this world coming to?" He took his own coffee and shuffled back to the murder room, scowling the whole way. Gabriel, in fact, wondered what was up: Provenza was clearly pissed about something, while Andy was in a surprisingly good mood. You just never knew, did you? He shook his head and returned to the case at hand.


	6. Chapter 6: As Long as You Follow

**A/N:** Some plot development, some humor, some goodness :) . Thanks again for all the reviews and keep 'em coming. Reviews, as rahleeyah, says, are love. As Natchez says, they're writer's crack. LOL. We can't live without them, so please, enjoy and R&R!

_Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Closer."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: As Long as You Follow<strong>

Andy checked his texts. "Good for lunch?" read the message. It was from Sharon.

"Definitely," he replied, and turned his attention back to the missing persons case. He knew he needed to go see this woman's mother, if it hadn't been done, and the ex's mom, as well. One thing at a time. "Hey, Provenza, have we talked to our vic's mom? And Crider's mother, too?"

Provenza checked his notes. "Uniforms did, but we haven't yet. Guess we need to do that."

Andy nodded. "No doubt." He went to Brenda's office. "Hey, Chief, Provenza and I are gonna go interview Ms. Warren's mom, and Crider's."

Brenda looked up from her everlasting paperwork. "Certainly, Lieutenant Flynn. That's a good idea. Find out as much as you can. Until we locate Crider, parents may be our best option."

Andy nodded. "Be back later," he said.

Brenda rested her chin on her hand and watched Andy and Provenza leave the murder room. "Andy and that woman. I still don't get it," she sighed and turned back to her file.

Andy and Provenza were talking to the victim's mother. Andy said, "Mrs. Warren, you may have already answered some of these questions, but the more information we get, the better our chances are of finding your daughter, as well as Ken Crider. When was the last time you spoke with your daughter?"

The woman shook her head. "About three weeks ago. She said she was starting a new job at a bank in Pahrump, and was excited about it. I knew something was wrong when the HR person at the bank called me, asking if I'd heard from her. She hadn't started her job."

Andy was taking notes. "O.K., ma'am, and did she say she and Crider were having any problems?"

"No. Actually, she acted like they were getting along better than they ever had. But I've never trusted him."

"And Crider's mother called you after he left your daughter's car at her home, correct?"

Mrs. Warren nodded. "Yes. It really disturbed her, too. And he took her husband's truck, so she reported it stolen. I talked with her later and she said the police came and took Amanda's car to the station to examine it. Have you finished with it, yet?"

"No ma'am," Andy replied. "Our forensics department is working on it, though. They want to make sure they don't miss anything."

"Lieutenant, I know something has happened to my daughter. I'm a mother and I just know. Right now, I just want to know what happened so I can move on. She needs to come home, even if it's in a casket."

"Yes ma'am," Andy said, his resolve to find this dirtbag even stronger. "How long had your daughter and Crider been back together?"

"About a year. Seems like everything was better between them, but like I said: I never trusted him. Once a wife-beater, always a wife-beater, in my opinion. But Amanda wouldn't listen to me. She said she loved him. I don't know how, but she said she did."

"She didn't mention any more abuse?"

"Not to me. But I didn't talk to her as often as I had previously."

Andy took a few more notes and said, "We've been getting financial information about your daughter, but do you know if she had any life insurance, any savings, investments, anything that Crider might be able to get his hands on?"

Mrs. Warren sighed. "She had a small life insurance policy her dad and I bought for her when she turned 18. It's not worth much, though. It would just about pay for a funeral, and not a lot more. If she had anything else, I'm not aware of it."

Andy stood and said, "Mrs. Warren, we will do everything we can do to get your daughter home. We're working with the Las Vegas Police Department, and we're looking everywhere." He gave her his card. "If you think of anything, no matter how insignificant, call me and tell me. You never know what tiny detail might give us the missing puzzle piece, all right?"

The woman nodded. "All right. I appreciate what you're doing."

"You're welcome. If I've gone for the day, you can call my cell number, or leave me a message. I'll get it, I promise. And we'll keep you updated. If you don't hear from us for several days, call me and I'll be glad to give you an update, if we have one."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. I just want Amanda home."

"I understand," Andy replied. "We'll do our best."

* * *

><p>In the car, on the way to Mrs. Crider's home, Andy was somber. "What a jerk. I know he offed that woman and stole her car. No other explanation."<p>

Provenza nodded. "Yeah. But why? For a piddling little life insurance policy?"

"Maybe they got into a fight and he killed her. That's my best guess."

"So you think it was accidental."

"No, I think it was inevitable. Provenza, you know as well as I do that abuse escalates. He'd probably been using her as a punching bag, but she was too ashamed to tell her mom, and he knew it."

Provenza snorted in disgust. "If we find him, and he just _happens_ to run out in front of us, and we just _happen_ to hit him, think you could convince your new girlfriend _not_ to open up an FID case on us?"

"Hah," was Andy's succinct answer. "Dream on."

The older man shrugged. "It was a thought."

"The reason I left Ken's father is because of the abuse," Mrs. Crider explained to Andy. "But he grew up seeing it. I tried to hide it, but you never can."

"What did your son tell you when he left Amanda Warren's car here?" Andy asked.

"Just that he wanted to come see me and her car was in better shape than his. And then he got my keys to my husband's truck and left. That's when I called you and filed a stolen vehicle report. I called Mrs. Warren and talked to her, and that's when I really got scared."

"Scared?" said Provenza.

She nodded. "Yes. When she said she hadn't heard from Amanda in three weeks, and her job had called and said she hadn't shown up, I knew something had to be wrong. Amanda's so conscientious. She'd never just not show up at her job." Mrs. Crider covered her face with her hands. "I'm so afraid something terrible has happened and Ken is responsible. I thought the anger management classes really helped. But I don't know."

"Is there anywhere you can think of where your son might be?" Andy said. "A friend's house? Somewhere he liked to go?"

The woman chewed on her lip. "Maybe, maybe Joshua Tree. The National Park. He loved driving out in the desert."

Andy and Provenza glanced at each other as Andy scribbled notes. "That may be just what we need to know. Thank you, ma'am. I know it isn't easy," Andy said.

"No, it's not. But it's the right thing to do."

Back in the department, Andy and Provenza told Brenda what they found.

"Joshua Tree, huh?" she said. "Well, that's federal territory, so I'll call Fritz and tell him what's going on. We've got to find this guy."

"At least we don't have to go tramping out in the desert. I don't tramp," Provenza said.

Andy shook his head and rolled his eyes. "What a shock. I saw something on T.V. a while back about this animal that sleeps so much it only comes down from its tree once a week to poop. They oughta call it 'the Provenza.'"

"Shut up, Flynn!" Provenza squawked, and Andy's evil chuckle in reply gave Brenda her first good laugh that week.

"I swear, I don't know which one of you is worse! Get out of here, the both of you," she said, waving them out of her office.

Provenza shoved Andy's shoulder as they left, getting a "Watch it, old man," from his partner.

"I'll give you 'old man,'" Provenza replied.

Brenda needed to call Fritz anyway, but she also had to share Andy's remark. He laughed out loud at Flynn's comment.

"You know, Flynn has a point," Fritz chuckled. "If he's talking about a tree sloth, they even have algae on their fur because they move so little. There's one in the D.C. zoo, I remember. Wonder if there's any algae on Provenza?"

"I know it. Now, every time I see one of those critters on T.V., I'm going to laugh," Brenda replied.

* * *

><p>Andy's phone chirped. It was a text from Sharon with an address and "lunch." He replied with a time. He asked about the victim's financials. Tao handed him a copy and Andy looked them over, wondering if money could have been a motive, but coming to the conclusion that Amanda Warren wasn't worth enough to kill for. And Crider's finances didn't seem to be in terrible shape. So money was out. Then what? Anger? Jealousy? In Andy's experience, both were common reasons for murder. Anger, money and sex comprised the unholy trinity of most murders.<p>

Still puzzling over the question, he met Sharon at the diner she suggested. Even though he greeted her with a kiss and a hug, she could tell he was preoccupied.

"What's going on in your head?" she asked.

Andy was gazing out the window. Sharon nudged him and repeated the question.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. I was thinking about that missing persons case," he replied.

"What's up?"

Andy shook his head. "I talked to the vic's mom this morning. She said the couple was getting along fine, no problems that she knew of. Suspect's mom said her son had gone to anger management classes and they seemed to help. Then he shows up at her house in the vic's car and steals the husband's truck. The financials sure don't seem to indicate he did it for the money, so what's the motive?"

Sharon thought a moment. "There's always the obvious: sex."

"Yeah, so was she cheating on him and he found out? He was cheating and she found out? If yes, then with whom? If yes, and we find out who, then was that person involved, too?" He made a frustrated noise. "Too many missing pieces right now."

"Still haven't found Crider yet, then?"

"No," and Andy laughed. "His mom said he might be out in the desert around Joshua Tree. So the county guys are searching the town and Super Fritz and company are out in the park. Provenza said he was glad because 'he don't tramp' and I quote."

Sharon giggled at that. "Louis Provenza is one of a kind, for certain," she said.

"Thank God. I told him about us this morning. He's still here, so he didn't have a heart attack, which is good. Not happy, though. Asked me if I'd lost my damn mind."

Sharon rolled her eyes. "Oh my. Do you supposed he could be bribed with brownies, or chocolate chip cookies?"

Andy shrugged. "Couldn't hurt."

She shook her head. "No, he'd say they were poisoned and refuse to touch them."

Andy laughed out loud at that. "You've got a point."

Their food arrived, and as Andy picked over his vegetable plate, he said, "This case is still making no sense to me. We need to get this Crider in the box and see if he'll tell us something. I told Provenza I thought he probably got pissed at the vic and killed her, and I'm still liking that theory."

"We've both seen it before, Andy."

He nodded. "Unfortunately, we have. And we can't stop these women from going back to these jerks, no matter how much help we give them."

Sharon sighed. "I've never been able to figure that one out, either. Except fear. And it's powerful. If I weren't a cop, my ex would probably still be harassing me."

Andy's eyes widened. "Your ex hit you?" This was news.

"Once," was Sharon's short answer. "That's all it took. He wasn't going to get the opportunity to do it twice."

"What did you do?"

She smiled grimly. "Found my service weapon and told him to get out of my house. He tried to talk me out of it, but I told him once was enough, and if he left, I wouldn't file charges for assault on a police officer. When he came back to get his stuff, I had four uniforms at the house, and they escorted him every step of the way. Then, I got a protection order against him. At least he didn't fight me for custody."

Andy raised his eyebrows. "I wouldn't have either. No way. And that's the last you saw of him?"

"I wish. He made my life a living hell before I finally got rid of him for good. He got a hotshot attorney and filed every motion he could think of to get the house, both cars, you name it. Charged me with infidelity, alienation of affection, everything. I was in court more than I was at work. If I hadn't been a cop, there's no telling what would have happened. Fortunately, the judges knew me. I once told Brenda I went into Internal Affairs because I thought it was a fast lane to the top. That was only partially true. I knew that, in IA, my ex couldn't touch me. Any officer who shot him – even in cold blood – was safe. If I couldn't clear the officer myself, the investigating division would because I'm a cop, first, and second, because they didn't want to give me an excuse to investigate them. Plus, I worked closely with the judges and the D.A.'s office. Built in insurance." She looked down at her plate for a moment, then back at Andy. "And if that makes me a little unethical, I don't really care."

Andy grinned and Sharon said, "What are you smiling about?"

"You. Hell no, I don't blame you for taking out a little extra insurance. But it is funny that the woman who lives and dies by the LAPD rulebook would admit to being a little hinky with the rules if it meant keeping her ex out of her hair. But no, I don't blame you a bit. I'd have put my second ex in a cage if I could've gotten away with it." He chuckled.

"Psycho?"

He shook his head. "No, crazy like a fox. Gavin Baker was city attorney then, and he sort of worked behind the scenes with my attorney of record to make sure that crazy bitch didn't completely take me to the cleaners. Not that she didn't try. But Gavin basically gave my lawyer the script to read from when he was making his arguments." Andy laughed, remembering. "The judge even said my lawyer's arguments sounded familiar! I think he knew what was going on, but as long as Gavin stayed out of sight, there wasn't much he could do."

"I heard Estelle Pope wasn't the first pissed off ex who came looking for someone at the department," Sharon snickered.

Andy shook his head. "Nope. Misty came flying into the homicide department with blood in her eyes – my blood. She found out she either had to pay me for my half of the house, or sell it and split the money with me. Oh God, was she ever pissed! She thought she was going to get it outright, since she had sued for infidelity. Judge didn't buy it. Anyway, she came in and went right for me. I think she intended to scratch my eyes out."

"I never did hear how that resolved, exactly."

"Well, she swore she was going to 'do something' to me, and that she would 'make me pay' if she had to kill herself to do it. Well, all that did was get her admitted for 72 hours of observation to the psych ward for threatening self-harm. After that, she realized it wasn't going to work. She was outgunned. I did pay alimony for a year, and then dimwit gets married, which stopped the payments. Apparently, she didn't read that part of the divorce decree, but then again, reading was never her strong suit, anyway."

Sharon was shaking with laughter at this. "I said I was claiming temporary insanity in dating you. I renew that claim. You're just trouble!"

"Yeah, but I'm the right kind of trouble," he said, leering at her.

"I won't argue that. You're also the wrong kind."

"So take a walk on the wild side, Captain."

Sharon sighed as she got up from the table. "I already am, Lieutenant. Only a complete mental case would get mixed up with the craziness in the Major Crimes crew, in any capacity. So I'm starting to wonder about myself, anyway."

Andy gave Sharon the grin that always made her want to drag him somewhere and have her way with him, as he walked with her to his car, his hand on her back. As they got in the car, Andy said, "So Captain, just how much of a risk-taker are you?"

The tone in his voice immediately roused her suspicions. "What are you thinking, Andy Flynn? Nothing good, I know."

As Andy waited to pull back into traffic, he slid a hand up Sharon's skirt and gently squeezed her inner thigh. "Oh, it might be better than you think."

"Andy..." Sharon's voice trailed off, as he took his hand farther up her thigh. She was already hot for him. What did that man _do_ to her?

"What are your feelings about – nooners?" he said, glancing at her. Those eyes promised heaven and hell.

Sharon's breath hitched and she said, "Never gave them much thought."

He nodded and slowly trailed his fingers back down her thigh and he twitched the hem of her skirt in place as he drove. "Then think about the subject this afternoon, and I'll see you at your place when I get out of the murder room tonight."

Disappointment flooded Sharon as she realized she would have to wait several hours. "You are a horrible man," she said. "Getting me all, um, keyed up like that and making promises, and then leaving me in the lurch."

"Now, I didn't promise a thing. Except that I'll see you at your house."

"I am going to kill you, Andy. I swear I am."

"Really? How?" he teased.

"It's going to take some thought," she said and he laughed. When he pulled into the parking deck, and they got out of the car, he went to Sharon, intending to kiss her. She pulled him close and moved one hand to his groin. "I just wish I had time to get you really worked up and then leave you here," she said.

"Don't play with fire," he answered, pulling her hips to him and kissing her fiercely. He moved one hand to her hair and held her mouth to his, pushing her back against the car door. He finally released her lips and she exhaled.

"I should beat you senseless," she said, but her grin belied her words.

"You and half of L.A. County," he replied, fluffing her hair out from where he had tangled his hand in it.

"I'm telling you, I won't be able to think about a thing this afternoon."

"Except me, right? Well, if it makes you feel better, I'll be thinking about you, too."

They started back to the elevator, unaware they had been seen.

* * *

><p>Gabriel, Sanchez and Tao were going to lunch themselves, knowing Flynn would be back shortly, and saw him standing by his car, with a woman. Sanchez pulled them back into the shadow. They saw Flynn pull the woman to him and kiss her with authority. When he released her, they could see him smooth her hair and then she turned in their direction and straightened her skirt. <em>Raydor<em>!

Sanchez elbowed Gabriel and pointed silently. Gabriel's eyes were big as saucers, and Tao's mouth was hanging open. They watched as Flynn and Raydor walked to the elevator, and he patted her behind as they walked, making her skip ahead a step and bat at him with her hands. The three detectives got into Tao's car and started giggling like teenage girls.

"Well, if the Chief knows, that explains her mood the other day," Tao said. "Raydor must have told her. Regulations and all."

"Yeah, but Flynn and _Raydor_? Oh, my God!" Sanchez couldn't decide which half of the couple was funnier.

Gabriel chuckled then, and said, "Yeah, but give Flynn his props. I mean, he must have some kind of mojo if he can put those moves on Raydor, of all the women in this department. Unreal. He's gotta have something going for him, you know, to snag _her_."

Tao took his sunglasses out of his coat pocket and put them on. "Guys, we have obviously seriously misjudged Andrew Flynn," he said.

Sanchez sat back in the seat. "For real."

"You just never know, do you?" Gabriel said.

When Andy got back to his desk, he looked again at Amanda Warren's financials. Still nothing. Had to have been anger on Crider's part. Except Andy seriously doubted the FBI's ability to find him in the desert if, indeed, that's where he was.

Brenda was staring at the murder board, as though something else would materialize. She greeted Andy, then walked over to him and handed him a tissue. "Lipstick, Lieutenant," she said.

He grinned at her. "Thanks, Chief."

"You're welcome. It's not your color. Bet it looks great on Captain Raydor, though."

"I thought so," he answered.

Brenda just shook her head and resumed her perusal of the murder board. "What are we missing?"

"A suspect, Chief," Andy answered. "I'm still saying he got pissed, started smacking her around and things got out of control."

Brenda nodded. "That fits. But what did he do with the body?"

"Lot of desert between here and Vegas," Andy answered.

"I know. If we could just find Crider."

"He could be back in Nevada by now. Or Arizona, or even Tijuana."

She nodded. "And if he's dumped the truck, it's a needle in a haystack."

"Maybe the Fibbies will come up with something," Andy said.

"I certainly hope they do, Lieutenant."

When Gabriel, Tao and Sanchez got back from lunch, Andy was on the phone with the Arizona Highway Patrol, putting out a BOLO for Crider and his truck. When they saw him, their broad grins puzzled him. He went to the break room for a cup of coffee and Tao came in.

"Hey Flynn. So how long have you and Captain Raydor been, well, you and Captain Raydor?"

Andy turned and looked suspiciously at Tao. "What makes you think that?" he said.

Tao grinned. "C'mon. We saw you two having a moment in the parking deck as we were going to lunch."

Andy rolled his eyes. "I shoulda known. Keep it quiet though, huh, Mike? This is a new thing, and it's been a long time for both of us."

Tao clapped Andy on the shoulder. "No problem, man. Hey, I'm happy for you. If this works out, it could be good for both of you."

"Thanks," Andy said with a smile.

"No problem. And by the way, you just went to the top of the macho scale for Sanchez and Gabriel. They figure you've got something going on if you can keep Raydor happy."

Andy chuckled. "That's funny. Reminds them that old guys like us can still get a fire going."

Tao grinned. "For real. I'm not that far behind you in age, either. I guess they think all my wife and I do is fall asleep in front of the T.V."

"Not quite there yet, are we, Mike?"

"Not yet, Andy," Tao answered.

As they walked back into the murder room, Gabriel nodded at Andy and Sanchez gave him a thumbs-up.

Provenza saw the expressions of approval and flipped his paper up. "Oh my God. I can't believe these people!" he grumbled.

Not much happened on the case that afternoon, in spite of the crew working the phones and trying to get a break, so Andy was more than ready to leave when Brenda told them to go home. "If anything happens, I'll call," she said, grabbing her purse and leaving, as well.

* * *

><p>Unless she kicked him out, Andy planned on staying the night at Sharon's. With that in mind, he went by his place for his shaving kit, underwear and an extra T-shirt. He changed clothes at home and when he rang the doorbell at Sharon's house, she answered the door wearing a tank top and a pair of knit capris. "Come on in," she said.<p>

Something smelled wonderful and when Andy commented on it, she said, "I can't take credit for it. I picked it up on the way home." She returned to the kitchen and he followed her. He leaned against the counter and watched as Sharon took foil-covered containers from the oven and placed them on the kitchen table, already set for dinner. "You like Indian, don't you?" she said.

"Oh yeah," he answered.

As they sat down to eat, Andy said, "How was your day?"

Sharon shot him a look. "Frustrating. Yours?"

"Same. Maybe we can do something about that a little later," he answered. "Assuming the Chief doesn't call with a break in the Warren case."

Sharon shook her head. "We can hope it stays unsolved until morning."

"My luck usually doesn't run like that, but maybe this time, I'll make it."

They ate and Andy took his plate to the sink. "That was great. Thanks for taking care of dinner, Sharon."

"You bought lunch," she said. "I'll be right back," and she disappeared in the direction of the bedroom.

Andy found his mints in his jacket pocket and popped a couple. He turned on the television and flipped through the channels. Not much on, until he ran across some cooking show. Better than nothing, he supposed.

Several minutes later, Sharon said, "You couldn't find anything to do but watch television?"

"It's a man thing. Remote, sofa. Can't help it."

"Oh, that's all right," she said, coming around to the sofa. "I don't think you'll be interested in it long." She took the remote from him, clicked the TV off and straddled his lap. "I've been going crazy all day long. The thought of you in that gray suit, and knowing what's under it," she sighed. "Andy, you drive me nuts, you know it? And after lunch, I could have hurt you. You're lucky we were short on time, or I'd have gotten really creative in your car."

"Is that so?"

"You'd better believe it." She kissed him and slid her hands under his shirt, feeling his chest under her fingers.

"You make me pretty crazy, too, babe. And by the way, the Three Amigos saw us in the parking deck today."

Sharon pulled back. "Three Amigos?"

"Sanchez, Gabriel and Tao. But they're cool with it. Better than Provenza, for sure."

"Glad to hear that, anyway," she said, kissing Andy's neck and earlobes. Her hands migrated down to unfasten his jeans and he leaned back on the sofa.

"You want to even try to make it to your bedroom?" he asked.

"Not really, but if you want to, we can."

"Let's make the attempt, anyway," Andy answered. He stood and slid his jeans off, leaving them in the floor, as he followed Sharon to her bedroom.

She pushed him back on the bed and stood, and did an impromptu striptease for him, as he watched, his dark eyes glittering in appreciation and anticipation.

Once she was naked, Sharon went to the bed and removed Andy's shirt, tossing it to the floor, to join her clothing. He put his arms around her and brought her down to the bed beside him. "Sharon, you are so sexy and so beautiful." He kissed her, his mouth burning a trail down her neck to her breasts.

Sharon threaded her hands through Andy's hair and said, "We can take our time later. I've been wanting you all afternoon. Get those shorts off right now."

Andy raised his head and grinned at Sharon. Knowing he made her hot was a potent aphrodisiac. He shed his underwear and she said, "Andy, right now." She was aching for him.

"Yes, ma'am, Captain," he said with a smile in his voice and guided himself inside her body. Her face showed how good it felt and she twined her legs with his.

As they moved together, Sharon proved she was telling Andy the truth as she gasped out her climax, while Andy was just getting started. When he found his own release, he lay next to her and said, "You weren't lying, were you?"

"About wanting you? No. It was all I could do to keep from calling you into my office and seeing how quietly we could have sex on my floor." Sharon had that purr in her voice again that Andy loved.

"Now Captain, that is definitely being a risk-taker," Andy said, pulling her body to his."

"You bring it out in me," she answered. "Are you on rotation this weekend?"

Andy thought a moment. "Nope. Tao and Gabriel."

"In that case, I'm not letting you out of bed from Friday night until Monday morning. Is that understood, Lieutenant?"

"Yes ma'am," he said with a chuckle.

"Good. Because that's a direct order."

"Oh, I hear you Captain," and he nuzzled in her hair and whispered, "You wicked witch."

"You better believe it, Lieutenant. So you better eat your Wheaties and take your vitamins. "

"I don't have a say in this?" Andy said, running his hands down Sharon's back.

She shivered. "Maybe. I'll have to think about it. But you just make me so crazy, Andy. And it's been so, so long..." her voice trailed off and she rubbed her cheek against his chest hair in delight.

"Been a while for me, too," he said. "So, why don't we have a little nap and continue this discussion later?" He snuggled up to Sharon and she draped one of her legs over his. He had found out she liked sleeping like that. Not that he minded.

"Yes, I think so," Sharon said. "Andy, I'd rather fall asleep in your arms than anywhere else in the world."

She could hear his chuckle rumble in his chest. "And I love it when you do fall asleep next to me."

As Sharon drifted into sleep, she wondered if it was too soon to decide she was in love with someone.


	7. Chapter 7: Breakdown

**A/N:** Yep, chapter 7. This turns a little dark, so beware. Next couple of chapters are going to be darker, too. Enjoy and please, as always, R&R!

_Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Closer."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Breakdown<strong>

Andy reached for his ringing phone. Its display said 3:30 a.m. "Flynn," he mumbled into it.

"Andy, I'm sorry to call you. I know it's the middle of the night, but the federales found Crider. He's drunk, and when they got him to the murder room, he took a swing at me. Julio was here, and he, well, you know what Julio did when that happened. Anyway, Crider's yelling Julio used unnecessary force and he's hurt, all that garbage. I can't let him in the interview room with Crider again. Also, would you happen to know Captain Raydor's whereabouts?"

"I think I could probably contact her," Andy said.

"Fine. Well, when you two get dressed, please come downtown. Looks like that woman has an FID case on her hands."

"Will do, Chief." Andy put his phone on the nightstand. "Dammit," he said.

"Break in the case?" Sharon said, sleepily.

"Yeah. They found Crider, wonder of all wonders. Drunk. Got him to the station and he goes after Brenda, and Julio put a stop to it."

Sharon lay back on her pillow. "You don't even need to tell me the rest. I'll get dressed."

"I'm sorry, Sharon."

"For what? You didn't take Crider apart. Although I'm fairly certain, in the cosmic justice universe, whatever Julio did to Crider wasn't nearly what he deserves. But you never heard me say that."

"Take it to my grave, Captain." Andy sat up and stretched. Sharon did take the time to admire the way the muscles in his back rippled as he raised his arms and rotated his neck, to work the stiffness out. Andy had always been a good-looking man, Sharon knew, but until she really started noticing him as a man, she hadn't thought much about how he might look underneath his tailored suits. She just couldn't believe no other woman in the LAPD had decided to chase him before now.

"I'm going casual, Andy. I cannot stomach the thought of putting on a suit and heels at 3:30 a.m."

"Fine with me, sweetheart. Not like I'm stopping by the house for a coat and tie, either. If they want me, they get me in jeans."

Sharon nodded her agreement and when she got up, found her own jeans and a top. She quickly ran a brush through her hair and found a ponytail scrunchie and pulled her hair back.

"We'd probably better go in separate cars," Andy said. "Who knows when either of us will be ready to leave?"

Sharon nodded. "True. But, whenever you leave, come back here, all right?"

"Sure," he said with a grin. He grabbed Sharon's hairbrush and ran it through his hair, making her squeal.

"Andy! What are you doing? That's _my_ hairbrush!"

He looked at her a little strangely. "What – you think I got cooties or something?"

"Well no, but…"

"Not like I used your toothbrush," he answered and laughed at Sharon's shocked expression.

"That's just gross," she said.

"Toothbrush yeah, but a hairbrush? You know me!" He looked at her with devilment in his eyes and pulled her close. "We've swapped a lot of spit the past several days and you're freaking because I used your hairbrush? C'mon."

"I guess I am being a little ridiculous."

"Just a little," Andy said, following up his comment with a kiss. "We need to get moving."

Sharon nodded. "Unfortunately. See you there," she said.

"Yeah," he answered and left for the department.

* * *

><p>When Andy got to the murder room, chaos reigned. He shrugged. Normal. Brenda and Fritz were yelling at Pope, who was yelling back, and Sanchez was sitting at his desk, looking like a thundercloud. Tao was nose deep in his computer and Gabriel was updating the murder board.<p>

"Chief Pope, my detective was protecting me from that drunk fool! He didn't use any more force than was necessary!"

"Well, it's still going to trigger an FID investigation, which is the umpteenth one this division has had the past year." Pope was upset.

"Detective Sanchez was protecting his chief and, coincidentally, my wife. I don't think Captain Raydor is going to find excessive use of force on him."

"Well your people knew he was intoxicated. You should have been prepared."

"We were! We told you he was drunk and combative, but when we handed him over, he was out of our custody! It was your people's job! And he attacked Brenda! Cry me a river if he got a few bumps and bruises."

"Don't use that tone with me, Agent Howard!" Will snapped.

Fritz narrowed his eyes at the man. "I don't answer to you, you bureaucratic asshole! You got a problem with me? Then call my boss! He lives in the White House! Don't you yell at Brenda because you've still got the hots for her and she wouldn't screw around with you!"

Will cocked his fist back as if to punch Fritz, who never moved.

Andy was sitting at his desk, enjoying himself hugely. His respect for Howard skyrocketed when he took on the Pope like that.

Brenda, wide-eyed and angry herself, intervened. "Fritzie! Will! Both of you calm down! I'm fine." She looked into the murder room, and to her intense relief, saw Andy had arrived. "Lieutenant Flynn! I am so glad to see you! Please keep these two in neutral corners, would you? And this is a direct order from me, as your deputy chief: if either one of them starts after the other, you are to use whatever force necessary to keep them apart, including handcuffs! I am not having any more fistfights in my murder room tonight!" She looked at each man. "And I am dead serious. If Lieutenant Flynn has to knock your heads together to get you separated, I'm telling him to do it – and you both know he will. I have to go talk to Captain Raydor when she arrives, and then Detective Gabriel and I can talk to Mr. Crider when she finishes her interview with him."

Andy went to stand between the two men. "Gotcha loud and clear, Chief," he said, his eyes sparkling with evil amusement. "O.K. Agent Howard, why don't you go sit in the Chief's office, and Chief Pope, why don't you either go back to your office, or sit over there by Lieutenant Tao?"

"Lieutenant Flynn, you are insubordinate," Pope snapped.

"Respectfully disagreeing, Chief, but I'm following a direct order."

Looking carefully at Andy, Will Pope decided the big lieutenant would gladly risk losing his badge for the pleasure of punching his lights out, and even though Will knew he would win in the end, getting knocked around by Andy Flynn was not his idea of a fun time. So he gave Andy a curt nod, and went to sit near Tao's desk and sulked.

Fritz snickered and said, "You know, I think sitting in Brenda's office is an excellent idea."

"Glad you think so, Fritz. Because, after the Chief got through being pissed at you, she'd be pissed at me if I had to mess up your face."

"Yeah, and if I tried to file charges on you for assaulting a federal agent, she'd kick me out of the house and start divorce proceedings."

Andy nodded. "Probably." He gestured to Brenda's office door and nodding, Fritz went inside and sat down at her desk.

After telling Gabriel what was up, Andy went to the electronics room so he could watch Sharon interview Crider.

She was in full IA mode, and her voice had that cool monotone he was accustomed to hearing at work. Brenda looked at the monitor and then at Andy. "I didn't know Sharon Raydor even owned a pair of blue jeans. I'm impressed," she said.

"Well, you've got that long sweater thing on. Who wants to put on their good clothes at 4 a.m.?" Andy said.

"Not me," Brenda answered. "And, if we wrap this up tonight, everybody gets to go home for some sleep. I'm not staying up 36 hours straight like I've done in the past. Not anymore."

Andy sat on the low cabinet in the room and leaned against the wall as he watched Sharon.

"Mr. Crider, why did you feel it was necessary to attack Chief Johnson?"

"I just wanted her to get out of my face!" he yelled. Sharon was thankful he was handcuffed to the table.

"I see. Did you immediately comply with Detective Sanchez's order to step away from her?"

Crider sneered. Drunk he might have been, but he was certainly not a sloppy drunk. He was coherent and coordinated. Reminded Andy a lot of himself when he was drinking. He never got sloppy, either. Just mean.

"I was stepping back until that sonofabitch collared me. He slammed me against the wall!"

"And do you require medical assistance, Mr. Crider?"

"No! I just want to get my hands on him again, and let him know he can't treat me like I'm some kind of dog!" Crider rattled his handcuff again and tried to stand. Sharon was on her feet and had stepped back, by the time the man had taken a swipe at her.

Andy was on his feet. "O.K. That does it. He's been after the Chief, and now Captain Raydor," he said. "That's enough."

Before Brenda could stop him, Andy was in the interview room, had ushered Sharon out and was nose to nose with Crider.

"You are a total waste of space and air, Crider, and you're a lousy, stinking drunk. And probably a killer." Andy wasn't yelling. In fact, his voice carried a cold menace that sent a chill down Brenda's spine. "And tonight, you tried to attack two women who are pretty high on my list of people I really like. You're an ass and when you drink, you think you're ten feet tall and bulletproof. That works for me. You want to fight someone, I'll uncuff you and you can come after me, and I'll turn you into a grease spot. You can take on somebody your size and we'll see what a big man you are. They didn't ask me, but if I had my way, I'd take you back out in the desert, and leave you for the coyotes. When Chief Johnson comes back in to talk to you, you'd better sit on your hands and behave yourself. If you go after her again…" the threat was clear.

Crider looked into that man's eyes, and quickly sobered up. He had an idea this cop meant exactly what he said. He sank down into his chair and Andy left the room. Sharon was standing outside. "You all right?" he asked her.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"I don't think Sanchez used excessive force," Andy said.

Sharon narrowed her eyes as she looked inside the room at Ken Crider. "My report will say that anything that happened to him, occurred when he was in FBI custody. Let him fight the feds if he wants to. Agent Howard said he was extremely combative when they picked him up. My investigation is closed."

"Really?"

Sharon nodded. "Yes. I'm going to my office to do the paperwork, and I'm going home. See you there, later?"

"Sure," Andy answered.

"Good." She squeezed the inside of his arm and went to the elevators.

Brenda came out of the electronics room. "What did she say?"

Andy grinned at his boss. "That whatever happened to that dirtbag happened when the feds had him. Not us. FID case closed."

Brenda's eyes widened. "Seriously? Well. Never thought I'd see that day. You know, I think I'm all for you two dating, if this is the result we get." She nudged Andy with her elbow and went to the murder room to get Gabriel.

As Brenda entered the murder room, Tao came trotting up to her. "Chief, SID filed the preliminary results on Amanda Warren's car before they left last night. They found blood in the trunk, same type as Ms. Warren's. Of course, the DNA isn't back yet, but it might be enough to rattle Crider, if he thinks we know more than we do. They also found this," and he showed Brenda a piece of nylon rope, frayed at both ends. It was about a foot long. "Traces of the same blood on it, as well."

She took folder and rope. "Thank you, Lieutenant. This might just do it. Detective Gabriel, please go read our suspect his rights and I'll be in there in two shakes." She went over to Julio's desk. "Detective Sanchez, you've been cleared of the excessive force charge and Captain Raydor has closed her case. Do you have the dumps for the phones the FBI found in the truck?"

Julio looked up at Brenda. "Cleared? That's great. And those phone dumps. One is the stepfather's phone. Nothing out of the ordinary on it. Crider's phone has a lot of calls on it, and the third phone is Amanda Warren's. No outgoing calls for three weeks, but lots of incoming messages from her mom."

"And that is also very helpful, Detective! You all have worked wonders tonight! We might be out of here by the end of rush hour." Andy was back at his desk and Brenda turned to him. "Everyone behaving themselves, Lieutenant?"

"Like little angels, Chief," he said with an infectious, if sardonic, grin.

"That's so good to hear!" she exclaimed, as she shot a glare at Pope, still sitting. Brenda later noted to Fritz that the Assistant Chief was "all sulled up like a big ol' bullfrog." Fritz, for his part, was leaned back in Brenda's chair, having a catnap. So, she went into the interview room. "Mr. Crider, I hope we can start off on the right foot, this time. Detective Gabriel has advised you of your rights."

"You ain't gettin' nothing out of me," he said.

Brenda smiled that dangerous smile. "That's fine. I can do enough talking for both of us." Gabriel hid a grin at that involuntary truth. Brenda Leigh Johnson could do enough talking for the whole division.

She continued, "We have the forensics on Amanda Warren's car. That's the first car you stole, and results from your stepfather's truck. That's the second vehicle you stole. So already, that's enough for two counts of vehicle theft. Now then, couple that with us finding your wife's blood in the trunk of her own car, which I find pretty strange, along with this nylon rope that also has her blood on it, and taking your history of domestic violence, we've got enough to hand you over to the Las Vegas police and they can charge you with murder in the first degree. So, that's where we stand, and now that you know, you have a good night. Detective Gabriel will get two officers to take you to Booking." She got up to leave.

"Hey, lady! Wait a minute! What about my side of the story?"

Brenda shrugged. "You'll have your day in court and you can tell a judge and jury all about it."

"I don't know what happened to Amanda!" he exclaimed.

Brenda turned and leaned over the table towards him. "Then who does know?"

"No idea! For real!"

Brenda straightened up. "Nope. Not buying it. You're just not convincing me."

"Lady, please! O.K.! O.K.! It was an accident!" Crider yelled.

The chief folded her arms. "What was an accident?"

"What happened to Amanda. That was an accident."

"You just told me you didn't know what happened to her."

Sharon had decided to watch Brenda's interview after all, and she and Andy were sitting on the filing cabinet in the electronics room.

"Moving in for the kill," Andy chuckled.

"Definitely blood in the water," Sharon concurred.

Brenda had seated herself again and Crider said, "Look. I get mad sometimes, and I do stuff I don't mean to do. Say stuff I don't mean to say."

Brenda nodded. "I understand. So, what didn't you mean to do where your ex-wife is concerned?"

"Well, you know, she was starting her new job, and we had an argument about how she wasn't going to be home, and stuff like that."

"Wasn't going to be home to what – cook for you, wash your clothes, clean the house?" Brenda said.

"Yeah. You know. She's supposed to do all that."

Brenda nodded. "I know some men feel that way," she said sweetly.

"So, we had an argument," Crider said, not meeting Brenda's eyes.

"And what happened during this argument?" That was Gabriel.

"She shoved me."

Gabriel and Brenda exchanged glances. "And you shoved her back, right?" Brenda asked.

"Um, well, yeah. And then she um, well, she spit on me. That really pissed me off. And she told me she was leaving, and didn't care if I wanted to or not, that she was already looking at places in Pahrump."

"Then what happened?" Brenda said.

"It got really physical. I hit her and busted her nose and she was bleeding everywhere, and she said she was gonna call the cops. And I tried to pull her away from the phone by her neck, and I don't know what happened. She fell back against me and was just limp all of a sudden."

"Broken neck," Sharon murmured to Andy, who nodded.

"And then what did you do? Did you call 911?"

"No! They'd think I killed her – like murdered her! And I didn't! It was an accident! So I tied her ankles and wrists together and put her in the trunk of her car."

Brenda's voice was ice. "And then?"

"I drove out to the desert and buried her." He hung his head. "But I didn't just toss her in the ground! I buried her and covered the place with rocks and even said the Twenty-Third Psalm over the grave! It's not like I didn't care. I did! And when I went back, I was gonna put flowers on the grave. So, it's not like some pervert who just leaves a body in the woods. I gave her a decent burial."

Andy and Sharon looked at each other. Andy twirled his finger at his temple in the universal sign for "crazy" and Sharon nodded.

"So now he's a hero for not leaving her body out for the coyotes to find," Andy growled. "Really great guy. Gold star for him."

Sharon shook her head in disgust. "There are days when I think domestic violence ought to carry life in prison, at the very least. Get these jerks away from women, instead of turning them loose after six months, to go and do it again. Wife-beaters are almost as incorrigible as child molesters."

Andy nodded his agreement and they watched the rest of the interview. "They will probably end up charging him with manslaughter," Sharon said.

"I dunno. With all his DV priors, the Vegas DA may go for second-degree murder. All we can charge him with is vehicle theft and assault on an officer. I figure the Chief will be glad to hand him over to Vegas so they can go after him. Let the Nevada taxpayers feed this one."

Brenda did come into the electronics room and requested Buzz make a copy of the interview for the Vegas police, who had arrived to pick up their suspect.

* * *

><p>Andy glanced at his watch: 8:30 a.m. They'd been here since four. He got up from his seat on the filing cabinet, yawned and stretched. He and Sharon went back to the murder room, saying little. They were both tired, and Sharon was extremely annoyed with Crider for bringing the excessive force charge. When they got to the department, they saw someone had delivered a large tray of bagels and pastries.<p>

"Where'd all this come from?" Andy asked.

Sanchez shrugged. "Dunno. Bakery guy just showed up with it, and said it was for Major Crimes. I wasn't gonna say he couldn't leave it!" Julio grinned.

"Really," Andy answered.

"And there's a fresh pot of coffee in the break room," Tao added.

"Sounds good. Captain, can I get you a cup?" Andy asked Sharon.

"Yes, Lieutenant. Definitely."

"Grab a bagel, Captain," Sanchez said. "We'll never eat them all."

"Thank you, Detective Sanchez," Sharon answered. "It's very nice of you to offer."

"Sure, Captain," he replied.

Andy returned with two cups of coffee and handed one to Sharon, who was sitting next to his desk. He looked over near Tao's desk. "Hey Tao," he said, "When did the Pope leave?"

"About an hour ago. He said he had work to do."

"Yeah, right," Andy returned. "What work?"

Sharon grinned at him. She rarely had the opportunity to see the Major Crimes crew unguarded and being themselves. Usually, when she was around, they maintained a stony silence. However, this morning, she wasn't really Captain Raydor – she was Sharon, Andy's girlfriend, and since she had closed the FID case against Julio, had obviously garnered at least a little temporary goodwill.

Brenda and Gabriel walked into the room about that time, and she zeroed in on the pastries. "Danishes!" she squealed. "Who brought these?"

Andy shrugged. "Who cares?"

"I agree, Lieutenant," Brenda answered and snagged three cream cheese danishes. After she made short work of the first one, she said, "All right everyone, finish up, go home and get some sleep. I'll call if we catch a case."

Provenza arrived about that time. "Chief! Why didn't you call me to come in?" he said.

"Have a danish, Lieutenant," she said and continued, "Because I knew we'd all be here a while, and I needed somebody here when these people go home to rest. If we get a case, someone needs to be able to roll out who can get the investigation started right."

The other detectives grinned at this statement. They knew Brenda was trying to lighten the load for her senior detective, but this allowed him to maintain his dignity.

Provenza looked a little suspiciously at his boss, but took a bagel and went to his desk. "Thanks, Chief," he said. "I'll handle it from here."

"I know you will, Lieutenant. That's why I wanted you here now." She went to Andy's desk. "I take it we didn't have any more in-house problems?" she said, with a smile.

Andy got the reference. "Nope. Agent Howard went into your office. Looks like he's still there, asleep, and the Pope eventually returned to the Vatican."

"I'm sorry y'all had to witness all that ugliness."

Andy grinned. "Don't be, Chief. When Agent Howard pinned Pope's ears back, it was the best show in town. And it was free."

Brenda rolled her eyes, but patted Andy's shoulder. "Thank you, Lieutenant. Finish any paperwork you need to do, and go on home."

"You're welcome, Chief."

Sharon leaned over to Andy. "What happened in here this morning?"

Andy grinned. "I'll tell you about it on the way out. It was pretty entertaining."

"Must have been." She picked up her cup and her purse. "Are you finished?"

Andy looked through a few things at his desk. "Yeah. I've done all I can do for one morning, and I want to get out of here before Delk comes up here, and finds me something else to do. I'm about to drop."

"Me too."

Andy spoke to the squad and yawning, left the department with Sharon. He told her about the confrontation between Fritz and Will in the elevator and she laughed.

"I'd have given a week's pay to have seen that," she said. "I don't think any other division in this department has the ongoing soap operas that Major Crimes does."

"No other division has Brenda Leigh Johnson," Andy said dryly.

Sharon chuckled. "Which is a mercy. But she's good at what she does, so we really can't complain, I don't suppose."

Andy looked down at the woman. "O.K. Where'd you hide the pod? I know I didn't just hear you compliment the Chief."

Sharon elbowed Andy. "I am an honest person, and even though her methods are occasionally appalling, Brenda Johnson gets cases closed. That's good for the department, and for the people of Los Angeles. Give credit where it's due."

Andy caressed the back of Sharon's neck. "I'm impressed." He held her close and then pulled back. "I haven't had a shower since yesterday morning. Do I stink?"

"Well, you _always_ stink, Andy, but no, you don't smell bad." Sharon grinned archly.

"I deserved that. I admit it. But I still feel like I really want a shower."

Sharon gave him a sidelong glance. "Two for one? Save water? And you could wash my hair for me."

Andy's eyes twinkled at that. "Sounds like all kinds of fun, but I'm running on three hours of sleep in the past 24. Can I get a rain check?"

"I guess. You going home then?"

He nodded. "Yeah. But I will see you later," he said. He kissed her sweetly and headed to his car. Sharon watched him go, with a little regret. But she had some thinking to do.

* * *

><p>When Andy got home, he decided he'd get some sleep, then hit the shower. A shower now would just wake him up. In his bedroom, he hauled his shirt over his head and shucked his jeans on to the floor. He sat on the bed and took his socks off. He lay down and rubbed his face. "I am getting too damn old for this," he said out loud, before pulling the blanket over his shoulders and falling into an exhausted sleep.<p>

Sharon changed into a old nightshirt when she got home, but she knew she was still too keyed up to sleep right away. She sat on her sofa with a bottle of water and pondered the last 10 days of her life. They'd been better than the previous 10 years. She'd had the best date ever, recognized what a wonderful man Andy was, and... A realization slammed into Sharon. Her train of thought had been taking her down the road that she and Andy had become lovers, when it dawned on her that she hadn't had a lover in a long, long while. A sex partner or two, yes, but not a lover – not really. And she realized that, when she and Andy were together, he was making love to her. It was sex, yes, and it satisfied that need, but it was real lovemaking. She recalled standing in her kitchen as Andy kissed her and what had he said? "I want to make love to you, Sharon." It hadn't been, "I want to take you to bed," or "I want your body," or anything along those lines. No, he said, "make love."

With the kids in college, Sharon was well accustomed to being alone. Even before they left, she was still alone in so many ways. She hadn't realized exactly how lonely she was until Andy had kissed her fingertips in the murder room. She hadn't known how much was missing from her life until he took her in his arms and kissed her. Being with Andy satisfied an ache she didn't even know she had – or had endured so long, she didn't pay attention to it. And he had said, "make love." She was blindsided by the feelings that had suddenly surfaced. How long had they really been there?

Sharon went back to the first time she saw Andy Flynn. He had just transferred in from Hollywood division, to Robbery/Homicide, and hadn't had his detective shield long. He was Sgt. Flynn then. Sharon was still in Traffic, but had been promoted to sergeant herself and had just scored a good desk job in Parker Center, which meant she wouldn't be riding around in a cruiser all day. She had been wearing her blues and was talking to another officer. Two men walked by. One was a typical overweight, middle aged detective, who had eaten far too many doughnuts on stakeouts. Ray Hodge. The other man was taller than his partner, some years younger, and moved with a pantherish grace Sharon doubted Ray Hodge had ever possessed. That man looked at her, with his gleaming, dark eyes. She knew she looked good in her blues and the man had coolly assessed her figure in one glance. His gaze moved to her eyes and the ghost of a grin had crossed his face. He nodded at her, and she returned the nod. As he and Hodge walked on, he looked back at her with something in his eyes that said he appreciated what he saw. Sharon remembered she had flushed crimson from her toes to her hairline and had drawn in a sharp breath.

"Who were those two men?" she asked the other officer, an older woman.

The woman shook her head. "Detective Ray Hodge and his new partner, Detective Andy Flynn. Flynn just got here from Hollywood division."

"Really?" Sharon said.

The other officer smiled. "Yeah, that Flynn is one more smokin' hot thing. Wears great suits. Rumor has it he's a real bad boy, too."

Sharon, who was still married at the time, felt her heart do a triple flip. "Is that so?"

The woman nodded. "Yeah. But he's married."

"Oh, that's nice," Sharon returned, feeling an irrational surge of jealousy.

Back in the present, Sharon realized she had been at least subconsciously lusting after Andy Flynn for years. It was so much easier to dislike him because he made her life inconvenient after she transferred to IA. Then, she saw almost too much of him, and she didn't necessarily like it. He was a loose cannon. Unpredictable. Cynical. Always just this side of insubordinate. A chauvinist. He hated women. Only, Sharon had come to discover, he wasn't. Oh, those faults were still present, certainly, but he definitely didn't hate women. And the other things weren't as dominant in his personality as she had previously thought. He liked movies, and to her complete surprise, loved Looney Tunes cartoons. He said the Tasmanian Devil looked suspiciously like Provenza. A local station had to fill some time after a football game, and they showed a couple of Bugs Bunny cartoons. They had watched the cartoons and Andy had laughed like a child, to Sharon's complete delight. She had seen Andy chuckle and snicker, but never had he laughed like that in her presence. It was wonderful.

Sharon thought she could sleep, finally, and went back to her bedroom. It seemed lonely without Andy, but she knew they each did need some space to breathe. She would sleep a few hours and would go back in to work to finish up the final report on the FID case concerning Sanchez.

Andy was still in a deep sleep when his phone rang again. "Dammit, dammit, dammit," he growled as he picked it up. "Flynn."

It was Brenda and she sounded bad. "Andy, come to the USC trauma unit now. It's Sharon. There's been an accident."

_Oh, God_.


	8. Chapter 8: Standing in the Storm

**A/N:** Well, I warned you. But life is never perfect, as much as we wish it were. This reflects my own experiences in hospital waiting rooms. No fun, at all. Anyway, please R&R! I do appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Closer."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Standing in the Storm<strong>

Andy didn't care if he was shattering LAPD rules or not - he was running with lights and siren to the USC trauma center. His department car got him a space near the door and he went into the department at a dead run. He stopped at the desk and showed his badge.

"Lieutenant Andy Flynn, LAPD. Where is Sharon Raydor?"

The woman looked at him. "She's in trauma 2. I'll take you back to that waiting area." When something happened to a police officer, the waiting room always filled up with fellow officers. But this man hadn't asked for "Captain" Raydor, and he looked like he was about to fall apart.

Andy followed the woman back to the waiting room. Sharon's division waited, along with Brenda, Fritz, Julio and Mike. Brenda went immediately to Andy. "Come here and sit down. She's alive." She sat next to Andy and took his hand.

"What happened?"

Brenda shook her head. "Three-car accident. Drunk driver rear-ended Sharon at an intersection and pushed her into the middle and a car T-boned her on the passenger side. There was nothing the car on the side could have possibly done. Traffic estimated the drunk driver was doing 50 when he hit her. He was killed. The other driver is in serious condition, but Sharon is very critical, Andy."

Andy's face lost all color. "How did they know to call you?"

"Officer called Will and he called me. I wanted to wait until we actually knew something before I called you. No use in you taking all kinds of crazy risks to get here if we didn't know anything."

"Has anyone called her kids?"

"Rosalind's here, but she was on campus. I think Will called her son, but he's in Stanford, so it will be late, late tonight before he can get here. He's driving."

Andy nodded. "Have you seen her? What has the doctor told you?"

Brenda shrugged. "No, I haven't seen her. Rosalind's in there now. The doctor said when she was stable, he'd come out and talk to us."

Andy stood. "I need to see her."

"No, Andy. Wait. Just wait. The doctor will be here to talk to us."

"No. I've got to see her." He started for the doors leading to the trauma rooms. Mike went to him.

"C'mon, Andy. You know you don't need to be back there right now." He put a restraining hand on Andy's arm.

Andy shook Mike's hand off. "I know what you're saying, but I need to see her. I _need_ to."

Mike looked helplessly at Brenda, who shrugged. When Andy Flynn had his mind set on doing something, you couldn't stop him. Andy flung the doors open and went down the hall to trauma cubicle 2. A beautiful young woman came out of the room. She had dark auburn hair and green eyes, just like Sharon's. She had to be Rosalind.

Andy stopped her. "Rosalind?" She nodded. "I'm Andy Flynn. Tell me about your mom."

"Andy? Oh! She spent New Year's Eve with you, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did."

"She's bad, Andy. I don't know. The trauma nurses have talked to me a little, but not the doctor. I don't know."

"Do you mind if I go in to see her?"

"No, I don't mind. But she- she doesn't look like my mom. But I guess you've seen it before."

Andy nodded grimly. "Yeah," he said quietly and went into the room.

The trauma nurse looked at him. "Lieutenant Andy Flynn, LAPD," he said. "I won't stay long."

"All right, Lieutenant."

The room was not brightly lit, and Andy was glad. Bright light would have been horrifying. He went to Sharon's bedside. The nurse had placed a paper modesty covering over her torso, but she was otherwise nude. Tubes and IV stands were all over the place. Rosalind was right. This poor woman looked nothing like Sharon Raydor. She was one solid purple bruise, everywhere Andy looked. A ventilator tube was taped to her mouth and what he could see of her face was swollen beyond recognition. Her eyes were black and swollen shut. Gauze pads soaked in a pharmaceutical grade cocaine solution were in her nose, to keep it from oozing blood. Bandages covered her head and he could see they had to shave part of her hair off.

The only part of Sharon that was remotely recognizable was her right hand. It looked as delicate and untouched as always. Andy gently held her hand and spoke softly. "Hey, Sharon? It's Andy. I'm here. I'm here, babe." He looked at the nurse.

"We have her very heavily sedated. She was fighting the ventilator."

Andy nodded. Just like her. "Sharon, babe. You're gonna be all right. Don't fight the vent, sweetheart. It's helping you breathe. You'll be fine. Just let the nurses do what they need to do, O.K.? Don't fight them. They're helping you get better." He stroked her hand. "I know she can't hear me," he said.

The nurse glanced at the monitor. "Don't be so sure. We don't always know what a patient can hear. She's tuned in to you, I think. See? Her heart rate has slowed, which is good, and her oxygen levels are up. She's not fighting the vent so hard right now."

"Sharon, you're doing good. Don't fight that ventilator, now. I've got to go, but I'll be back. You know you can't get rid of me. I will be back as soon as they let me in. You'll be O.K. You hear me?" Carefully, he raised her fingertips to his lips and brushed them. He walked out into the hall, where Rosalind still waited.

"Why did this happen, Andy?"

"I don't know. I wish I did. But this is a level one trauma center. Your mom's in good hands."

"I know."

* * *

><p>Andy guided Rosalind back to the waiting room and sat next to her. After what seemed like an eternity, but was, in reality, only a few minutes, the doctor came into the waiting area. "Where's Sharon Raydor's daughter?"<p>

Rosalind raised her hand. "I'm her daughter, but tell us what you need to tell us. These people are her family, too."

The doctor nodded. "I'm Dr. Len Cullen, chief of trauma. This is a laundry list, so I know you'll have a lot of questions, and I'll do my best to answer them. First, Ms. Raydor is very critical, which you knew. Right now, we're trying to address the most life-threatening issues, and we'll deal with the rest in turn. This kind of accident causes such trauma to the body because of the speed of the vehicles and the force at which they hit. The police officers told me she was wearing her seatbelt and her front and side airbags also deployed. This is probably what kept her from being killed instantly. Still, she has a skull fracture – how serious, we're not sure yet. We have an intracranial monitor placed to keep an eye on the pressure inside her skull. I'm expecting neck and/or back injuries, since she was hit from behind. Her chest is completely flailed, which means every rib is broken. One punctured her left lung. Her lung has re-inflated, so that's one obstacle behind us. Her liver and spleen are both fractured, and her left kidney is bruised. Her left hip is broken, her pelvis is cracked, and her left clavicle is also cracked. Our current goals are to assess how much, if any, brain damage she may have suffered, make sure there is no internal bleeding, to assess her liver function, to make sure her spleen is functioning and to keep her from getting pneumonia from those broken ribs. This is a real risk with this kind of trauma." He took a deep breath and looked at the stricken faces around him. You never got used to this. "However, there is some good news. Her heart is very strong. That's great. Her overall physical health is good, and that works very much in her favor. She got here during what we call 'the golden hour,' which means we were able to address her injuries within an hour after the accident. That works in her favor, as well. We want to keep her stable and get her into the neuro ICU. I expect that to happen in the next five to eight hours."

Andy took a deep breath. "What's the prognosis?" It was the last question he wanted to ask, but he had to – for himself and for Rosalind.

The doctor gave a half-smile. "That's the tough part. With these trauma cases, so much is wrong, and so much can go wrong so quickly. It's like a row of dominoes. However, she's made it this far. That's good. For the first seventy-two hours, we take it hour by hour. Right now, she's holding her own. I get the impression she's a strong woman, and those are the people who make it – the ones who are willing to fight. Is she that kind of person?"

Andy grinned in spite of himself and the smiles all around answered the doctor's question. "Yeah, you could say that," Andy answered.

"I thought so. She was fighting that vent tooth and toenail. But her body needs it, and needs the rest, so we will have her heavily sedated for at least the next forty-eight hours. This is a process, and as long and wearying as it can be, let us do our jobs and go through the process. I promise we will keep you informed, all right? Are there any more questions?" No one said anything, so the doctor nodded. "O.K. I'll get back to her now, but you can see her one or two at a time, in a couple of hours."

"Thank you doctor," Andy said.

"You're very welcome. We will do our best for her."

"I know," he answered.

When Dr. Cullen left the room, Andy collapsed into his chair. Brenda's heart ached for him. Maybe he and Sharon had a chance for something, and it could all disappear. Andy deserved better than two bitchy ex-wives who kept him from seeing his kids. And Rosalind looked so much like Sharon. Brenda had never seen her. She seemed like a sweet girl. And Brenda was touched to see how she seemed to gravitate toward Andy. She had leaned her head against his shoulder, and he instinctively put his arm around her. It was so sweet. But Brenda had always known Andy's prickly outer shell hid a warm heart.

An older, uniformed man came in and Brenda greeted him. "Hi, Reverend Pitman. Thank you for coming." Tom Pitman was one of the LAPD chaplains. He served on the force for 25 years, went to seminary, became an ordained minister, and went back to the department as a chaplain. His wife said he just couldn't stay away from the department. "Hello, Chief Johnson. I am so sorry I'm here under these circumstances." Brenda had always liked this man. He seemed to bring serenity and peace with him when he walked into a room, no matter how tense the circumstances.

Rev. Pitman went to Rosalind. "You must be Captain Raydor's daughter. You look just like her," he said, extending his hand. "I'm Tom Pitman, LAPD chaplain. How are you holding up?"

"I'm O.K. You know."

He nodded. "I know." He looked at Andy. "Lieutenant Flynn, am I right?"

"Yeah, Padre. I'm surprised you remember, though."

The man grinned. "I should have known then I was called to the ministry. I remember people." He could also read people. "Do you and Captain Raydor have a personal relationship, Lieutenant?"

Andy was on guard. "Why do you ask?"

"Sticks out all over you. But I'm glad she has people here for her. Can I do anything? Call someone?"

Rosalind said, "I don't know if anyone has told my grandparents or my Aunt Laura. I'm sure someone in her division knows how to get in touch with them. Chief Pope called me."

Rev. Pitman nodded. "I'll be glad to check on that for you, Rosalind." He took out the notebook that every cop carried and wrote it down.

"Reverend, why did God let this happen to my mom?"

The chaplain reached to take her hand. "That's the eternal spiritual question: why do bad things happen to good people? I can't give you a definitive answer, but I can tell you that good things can come out of bad things, if we allow them to. I was a cop for 25 years, so I've seen a lot of bad things. But I've seen some wonderful things happen because people were willing to have a little faith."

Andy listened intently. In spite of a Catholic upbringing, he had never considered himself to be particularly religious. Not that he didn't believe in some sort of supreme being – he did. He couldn't stay sober without believing it, he felt. And he was fairly certain it was the God he had been raised to believe in. Certainly, his mom and grandmother believed in God, but Andy figured the creator of the universe wasn't necessarily interested in individual humans.

"Can I say a prayer for you and for Sharon right now?" The man just offered it, as he had offered to call family members. There was no coercion. Because of that, Andy was willing, but Rosalind had the final word.

She nodded. "Please."

The man bowed his head and the room fell silent. He prayed a short, sincere prayer for healing and recovery for Sharon, and comfort and peace for her family. When he said "Amen," he noticed one of the detectives crossed himself.

He handed Rosalind his card. "I'll pop in very briefly to see your mom now, and I'll hang around for a little while. But later, if you need anything – _anything_, you call me, O.K.?"

"O.K., Reverend. Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome." He started back to the rooms, when Julio caught him by the arm.

"Chaplain, would you leave this with Captain Raydor?" He handed the man a small prayer card.

Tom grinned at Julio as he looked at the card. "The Divine Mercy prayer. Can't think of anything better to leave there. Thank you, Detective."

Julio nodded and smiled as the chaplain went back to the trauma rooms.

Andy looked at him. "Thanks, Julio."

Julio went to Andy and patted his shoulder. "You're welcome, Andy. I'll pray for her tonight."

"Appreciate it." Andy wasn't about to turn down any intercession on Sharon's behalf from anyone.

* * *

><p>Later, Provenza came in, and sat down next to Andy. "Flynn, you know I didn't want anything like this to happen."<p>

"I know, Provenza. It's all right." The older man couldn't believe the weariness in Andy's voice.

"Here. Something to read." He handed Andy a copy of "The Sporting News."

"Thanks, man. Maybe there'll be some early spring training news in it."

"Yeah. How is she?"

"Alive," Andy said. "Beyond that, it's a waiting game."

Provenza nodded. "Right. It's not easy."

"No."

The trauma nurse looked into the room. "One or two at a time, five minutes," she said.

Rosalind jumped up and looked at Andy. "You go on," he said. "It's your mom. And take Sgt. Campbell with you. I know she's been worried, too," Andy said.

"Andy, when you come back, let me know how she's doing, and then Fritzie and I will go home. I'll see her when she's more stable. I don't want to upset her in any way."

Andy had a feeling Brenda just couldn't handle what she might see, but he understood. "Sure, Chief."

In a few minutes, Rosalind and Sgt. Campbell returned and Andy stood and took a deep breath. As much as he wanted to be back there with Sharon, it was physically agonizing to see her like that – so battered and broken. But he knew he had to go. When he entered her room, the nurse nodded at him.

"Glad to see you. See if you can calm her down. She's fighting it again, sedation and all."

Andy gave her a half smile and went to take Sharon's hand. "Hey, babe," he said. "I told you I'd be back. Nurse says you're being bad again and fighting the vent. Calm down, now. Behave yourself, all right? I know how tough that is for you to do, but settle down and be good. I'll stay a few minutes, O.K.? I'll hold your hand and you just rest and stay calm. You know I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. Don't be afraid, sweetheart. I'm right here beside you." He sat in the chair next to the bed.

The nurse looked at Sharon's vitals on the monitor. "You're a miracle worker, Lieutenant. Heart rate down, oxygen levels up. That's what we want to see. We may let you stay in here all the time."

Her words cheered Andy. He had been feeling so helpless, but the knowledge that his presence seemed to soothe Sharon made him feel better. "I'll stay as long as you'll let me," he said.

"A few more minutes, then," the nurse said. "Every little bit helps."

"Julio said to tell you he's praying for you. He's a great guy, huh? Even Provenza came to check on you. How about that? Brenda said she'll see you when you're feeling better, but she and Fritz have been here." For the first time in many years, since his mother passed away, Andy felt tears prickling his eyes. He couldn't lose her. He just found her. They had only just found each other. Would God be so cruel to give them only ten short days together? Ten days? Would that be all he could claim with her? Resolutely, he calmed himself down and refused to cry. That wouldn't do Sharon any good. So he continued to hold her hand and to speak softly to her until the nurse said he had to go.

Andy nodded and stood. "I expect to hear you've been behaving when I come back, you hear me?" he said. "Rest now, Sharon. I'll be back soon."

When he went back in the waiting room, Brenda could see the strain in his face. "Is she all right?" she asked.

"No change, but that's good right now," Andy said. He went toward the outside door. "I need some air."

Brenda had a strong feeling Andy didn't need to be left alone just now and she looked after him. She stood and looked at Fritz. He nodded. "Go on."

Brenda went outside and saw Andy looking up at the night sky. She went to him and, on impulse, tucked her hand in the crook of his elbow. "Let's go sit on that bench." They went to sit, neither saying anything for several minutes. "Andy, hon, I am so sorry. You know I am."

"I know, Chief."

"Right now, it's Brenda. And we're just two friends sitting on a bench, all right?"

"O.K."

Brenda sighed. "This never gets any easier, does it? I swear, I hate hospitals. I hate hospital waiting rooms most of all. They're so depressing. Except maybe on the maternity floor. Then, they might be happy places. But not here."

"Yeah. They serve a purpose, but they're hell."

"Andy, when was the last time you ate?"

"No idea."

"You need to eat a little something. I know it's tough, but Sharon needs you."

"_Sharon needs you."_ Those words cracked Andy's stoic facade.

He said nothing and Brenda looked over at him. There was just enough light from a nearby streetlight for her to see tears on his cheek. He looked straight ahead and when Brenda saw his lower lip tremble, her heart simply broke for him. She reached for his hand and squeezed it. She could see him squeeze his eyes close and he clenched his opposite fist.

"Brenda, what will I do if she doesn't – make it? Dear God, what will I do?" His voice was hoarse with tears.

"Oh, Andy. Bless your dear, sweet heart," she answered. Andy's shoulders were shaking and Brenda would have given everything she had to be able to ease his pain. If it bothered men to see women cry, it was agonizing for Brenda to see this man who had been a stone fortress around her so many times, to be so lost, so hurt... She put her arms around him. "Come here, sugar," she said. "I can't tell you how much I hate this. I am so sorry." Andy finally turned and embraced Brenda, his head on her shoulder. He didn't cry in sobs, but she could feel his broad back trembling under her hands. She brought her hand up and stroked his hair like a child. She held him until he calmed and she put a hand to his face and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Brenda. I shouldn't have done that," he rasped.

"Why in the world not? You men are so silly about crying. It helps. Now you sit right here and let me go get you some tissues. Don't you move."

Andy nodded and watched Brenda trot across the way to the ER entrance. She was back shortly with a box of tissues and something else.

"Here. It's a wet paper towel. Wipe your face."

Andy obediently did so and then took the tissues and blew his nose and wiped his eyes.

"Good," Brenda said. "You've got that out of the way. And you know I'll never tell a soul. So don't you worry about that pest Louis Provenza finding out. I know he'd never let you live it down."

"Thank you, Brenda."

"You're welcome, Andy. What are friends for? Here's some more tissues, and Fritzie and I are going home. But you call me if you need me, or if there's any changes." She stood and held out her arms to Andy. She hugged him fiercely. She had hugged Andy perhaps once, at her wedding reception. She had forgotten how solid he was, and how good it was to hug him.

Andy was touched that Brenda felt she could hug him. He released her and watched her go inside, then saw her and her husband leave the unit. He sat back down on the bench and looked up, wishing he could see a few stars in the glare of the L.A. lights.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, he went back inside and found the snack bar. He managed to drink a diet soda and eat a pack of snack crackers. He didn't feel he could really eat anything else. He went back to the waiting area. While he was gone, Sharon's son had come in from Stanford. Apparently, Rosalind had filled him in on their mother's relationship with Andy, so when he introduced himself, Matt Raydor appeared to know what was going on.<p>

The trauma nurse came back out to the waiting area. "We're about to move Ms. Raydor to the Neuro ICU. Visiting hours there are over, and I know you'll want to see her one more time before we take her up, so come on back."

Andy motioned her children through. "You guys go on. I'll follow if there's time."

As Matt and Rosalind walked down the hall, he said. "So that's Andy Flynn."

Rosalind nodded. "That's him. I think he and Mom really like each other. I think they might even be in love."

"Really? That didn't take long."

"They've known each other for a long time though, Matt." They got to the cubicle and Rosalind stopped her brother. "Matt, I have to warn you. It doesn't even look like Mom in there. Her face is black and blue, and well, it's really hard."

Matt nodded and walked into the room with his sister. Nothing she said could have prepared him for what he saw, and he nearly fainted with the shock of seeing his mother as she lay there. Like Andy had, he took her hand and spoke to her, and then Rosalind did the same. He looked at her face and a wave of nauseating shock washed over him. He had to get out of there.

"I love you, Mom," he said, and left the room. Rosalind looked sympathetically after her brother, told her mother she loved her, and left, too.

The siblings walked down the hall and back into the waiting area arm in arm. As they entered the room, Andy could sympathize with them. They looked so sad. Matt's face turned pale and he staggered.

"Sick," he said. Andy grabbed him and steered him to the bathroom before he fell. He made it inside in time and was sick in the toilet. Andy helped him clean off and assisted him to a seat.

"Sit down and stay there for a couple of minutes," he said. "I'm going back to see Sharon." He went back to the cubicle – a journey he both anticipated and dreaded with all his heart.

The nurse saw him and smiled. "Ms. Raydor, Andy's back to see you before you go upstairs, O.K.?"

As soon as Andy took her hand and spoke to Sharon, her heart rate slowed again to a more normal speed and her oxygen levels rose. "Like magic," the nurse said. "She really is aware of you."

"I'm glad," Andy said. "Hey Sharon, babe. They're moving you up to the unit, now. That's so good! You're doing great. Keep resting and staying calm." Once more, he took her fingertips and kissed them. "You don't know how much I wish you could hear me say I love you."

"I think she hears you," the nurse said. "Patients hear a lot more than we realize." Two orderlies came in. "Time to go. You can come back in the morning at six. And can we have one loved one take the nurse's advice to go home and get some rest?"

Andy smiled. "Yeah. Thanks for all you've done." He gave her his card. "If anything changes, please have the ICU staff let me know. You can get me on my cell."

"Great," the nurse answered. "I'll let them know."

Andy kissed Sharon's hand once more and left the unit. When he got back to the waiting area, he said, "Look, we can't see her again until six. Everybody go on home, and thank you all for being here." He made a point of shaking hands with every member of Sharon's division and got pats on the back and words of assurance from his own squad. He turned to Sharon's children. "C'mon guys. Rosalind, why don't you drive you and Matt back to your house and I'll go back to my place?" He handed them a card, too. "If you need anything, and I mean anything, call me, all right?"

On impulse, Rosalind hugged Andy tightly. "Thank you, Andy, for everything, and especially for being so good to Mom."

"No problem. Get some rest if you can. I'll see you in the morning." They nodded and got in Matt's car and left.

Andy got in his own car and sat a moment. He knew he had to go home, but he didn't want to leave. Still, he started the engine and pulled out of a parking lot. On his way home, he was stopped at a traffic light and saw a liquor store on the corner. It was still open. He could almost hear the bourbon calling his name. How wonderful it would be to drink several ounces of Turkey and Coke and forget this day happened, however briefly. Andy gazed at the building until a horn honked behind him, letting him know the light had changed. He started moving, and passed the store by, knowing that getting plastered solved nothing, tempting as it was.

He finally got back to his place and unlocked the door. He had to have a shower before he went to bed. Assuming he could sleep at all. Still, he did feel a little more human after he showered and he sat in the recliner and turned on the T.V. Right now, he couldn't stand the silence of his lonely apartment. If he slept there all night, no problem. As he often did before he went to sleep, he prayed the Serenity Prayer and ended with, "Please God. Let Sharon live. And let her know how much I care about her."


	9. Chapter 9: Waiting is the Hardest Part

**A/N:** So, here we are again. Thank you for all the reviews! They are greatly appreciated! The recovery phase begins. I'm not a doctor, so please don't hold me to everything in here, but I have spent more time than I like to think about in the waiting rooms of these places, and I did do some research about head injuries, etc. Still, this is FF and dammit Jim, I'm a writer, not a doctor! LOL. As always, enjoy and please keep those reviews coming!

_Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Closer."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The Waiting is the Hardest Part<strong>

The Neuro ICU waiting room had to be one of the most depressing places on earth, Andy thought, as he sat there the next morning, waiting on visiting hours to start, so he could go see Sharon. He had fallen asleep in his recliner the night before, with the TV on some new age music channel. Normally, he hated that stuff, but last night, it was soothing, and allowed him to get some sleep. He looked around. Several of the families had been here for weeks, and had claimed corners of the room for themselves, with their families and their sleeping bags, pillows, coolers and other personal items. Somehow, they had managed to carve out lives here in the hospital, as they waited to see what would happen to their loved ones.

It was almost a relief when the nurse came in and said visiting hours had begun. Andy got up and with a heavy heart, walked through the ICU doors. An eerie silence met his ears. Well, it was a silence broken only by the sounds of ventilators whooshing and monitors beeping. Cops normally didn't come here – the victims usually weren't able to give a statement if they were in here. Nurses and techs spoke softly to each other. The area in the middle of the unit was lit, but most of the glassed-in rooms were dark. He went to the desk. "I'm Andy Flynn, here to see Sharon Raydor."

The woman smiled at him. "Sure. She's in room four, and her nurse will be out in just a moment."

Andy walked over to that room and in a couple of minutes, the curtains were pulled aside, and he could see inside the glass. He tapped softly on the door and the nurse looked up and came to open it. It slid open silently and she said, "Hi. I'm Dana. I'm Ms. Raydor's nurse."

"Andy Flynn," he answered. "Did Sharon have a good night?"

"She did. No change, but we're not expecting any so soon. We work twelve-hour shifts, so I was with her all night. Jessica will come in at seven and I'll brief her on what's going on, and then she'll be here until seven tonight. We'll be here for the next three days. Four days on, three off. But she'll have the same two nurses while we're off. That way, she has the same people around her and we become very familiar with our patients, so we know when something changes."

"O.K. Can I see her now?"

"Sure. Talk to her. Tell her what's been going on. Even under sedation, her brain needs stimulation. And we don't ever know how much they understand, so keep it positive, all right?"

"Don't worry," Andy gave her a half-smile and went into the room. Except that the room had changed, Sharon looked exactly the same, although Andy didn't really know what he had expected to see. Sharon, sitting up, looking around for coffee, that's what, he knew. Still, he went to her and as he had before, he took her hand. "Good morning, babe," he said. "Your nurse said you had a good night, and I'm so glad. I want you to keep resting and stay calm. You don't have to be afraid. I'm here, and I'll be here. I'll be coming back to see you and I'm keeping an eye on things. Matt and Rosalind are just fine. They'll be in to see you, too. They're really great kids. You did such a good job with them. You're an incredible mom."

Dana was sitting at a desk outside Sharon's room and she glanced in at the monitors. Lower heart rate, higher oxygen levels. Leah down in trauma had been right. When this man was in her room, Sharon Raydor was obviously calmer. The numbers didn't lie. Although he hadn't stated the nature of their relationship, apparently, there was a connection of some kind. Dana had learned in her time as a neuro nurse that the familiar voices and faces of loved ones were sometimes the very best medicine. She noticed Andy's badge at his waist. So, he was with the LAPD, too. She smiled. If this cop came into her hospital room, it would certainly make her feel better. He was a good-looking man. She checked her watch.

"Sir? Time to go, unfortunately. We have to do it this way."

"I know. When can I come back?"

"At ten. Are her children here yet?"

"They weren't when I came in, but they may be by now," he answered, rising from his chair.

"If they are, please send them on back, if you will."

"I'll do it." Andy turned back to Sharon. "Sweetheart, I'll be back at ten. You stay calm and rest, all right?" He took her hand in both of his and held it to his lips for a long moment. Then he placed it at her side with such tenderness, Dana saw. He turned and came out of the room. "Thank you, Dana."

"You're welcome. I'm sure I'll see you this evening."

"You will," he said.

He left the unit and went down the hall to the main door. In the waiting room, he saw Rosalind and Matt. "Hey guys," he said. Rosalind came to him and hugged him.

"Hi Andy. How's mom?"

"She's O.K. No changes, but that's good. You and Matt can go back and see her now. I'm going on in to work and I'll be back at ten."

Rosalind nodded. "All right. We'll see you then, Andy."

"Sure thing. You've still got my card? Then call me if anything changes, or if you need me."

"We will. Thank you, Andy," Rosalind said.

"You're welcome." He shook hands with Matt, who also thanked him.

The early morning air outside the hospital was fresh, and he was glad for it, but Andy hated leaving Sharon in that place.

When Brenda came in, she found Andy at his desk, finishing some long-delayed reports. "Morning, Andy. How's Sharon today?"

"Her nurse said she had a good night. I'm going back at ten, if that's O.K."

Brenda smiled. "That's fine, Andy." She went to his desk and put her arm around his shoulders. "You know Fritzie and I are thinking about her."

"I know, Brenda. Thanks."

Brenda patted him on the back and went in to her office.

Even after the room filled up, it was quiet. Any time a police officer was hurt, things were always subdued, but Raydor was a ranking officer – and of course, there was her relationship with Andy. When Gabriel came in, he stopped at Andy's desk and said, "Hey Lieutenant. I'm sorry I didn't get by the hospital yesterday. How's Captain Raydor?"

"She's stable, which is what they want. We'll know more in a couple of days."

He nodded. "All right. I'm glad to hear she's stable, though."

"Yeah, thanks David."

* * *

><p>When Andy went back later in the morning, nothing had changed. Sharon was still holding her own, and they were able to talk to the neurologist.<p>

Dr. Lonchar led Andy, Matt and Rosalind into a consulting room and flipped through Sharon's chart, which was quickly beginning to rival 'War and Peace' in thickness. She adjusted her glasses and said, "Right now, we're obviously most concerned about Ms. Raydors' neurological function and possible brain damage. Her EEG reports show normal brain function, but there may be a degree of impairment, and we won't know what kind or how much until she wakes up and we can talk to her. Her intracranial pressure is normal, so the skull fracture is not an issue, as far as a life-threatening condition, at this time. We don't know how or why the brain does everything it does, so we're not sure what we're going to get when she wakes up. With this kind of injury, short-term amnesia is very common, but the memory usually returns, although Ms. Raydor may never remember the day of the accident. As for her other injuries, I've spoken with her medical team and they feel that, actually, her broken bones are probably the most worrisome, as far as her being able to return to normal activities. She will need physical therapy, but the orthopedist said he didn't see any signs of early osteoporosis, so her bones should heal completely. Her internal organs look like they are recovering, so that's good."

"So, assuming she's not brain damaged, it sounds like you're expecting mom to recover," Matt said.

Dr. Lonchar nodded. "Barring any complications, that's a reasonable expectation. But I can't tell you there won't be complications. Ms. Raydor is still a sick woman. Her injuries were very severe. So, right now, she's progressing exactly as we want to see her do, and it's an hour-by-hour treatment protocol. We know you're waiting. So are we. But right now, in this hour, we're seeing what we like to see."

Andy insisted on taking Rosalind and Matt to lunch – outside the hospital. "If you don't get out of here once in a while, you're gonna go crazy. Guaranteed."

At the restaurant, Andy asked if they had spoken with their aunt and grandparents.

"Yeah," Matt said. "Aunt Laura is O.K. Gramma and Grandpa aren't doing so well, though. They're really upset. Aunt Laura said she's bringing them up from San Diego this week to see Mom."

"I wish she wouldn't," Rosalind said. "They don't want to see her like this. I'm afraid it'll upset them even more."

Andy nodded sympathetically. "Yeah, it's tough on parents, no matter how old they are, or how old their kids are."

Rosalind picked at her salad and looked at Andy. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you the one who got stabbed back in December?"

"Yeah. Your mom told you about that?"

The girl nodded. "She did. I'm really glad you're O.K."

Matt looked at his sister. "Oh! He's the big crazy one!" Rosalind rolled her eyes at her brother and he realized what he said. "Jeez, Andy. I'm sorry. That just popped out."

But Andy was chuckling. "C'mon. I've been called way worse. Tell me what your mom said. I swear I won't be mad."

The siblings stammered and attempted to worm their way out of it, but Andy insisted they tell him what Sharon had said. He was looking forward to it.

Rosalind sighed. "We were both home just after it happened and Mom was looking a little tired, so I asked her what was up. She said she'd just closed two investigations on an officer, and she was tired. I asked her who, and she said, 'that big, crazy lieutenant in Major Crimes.' But I think she had a case on you even then."

"Oh really?" This was news to Andy.

"Yeah. Well, there were a couple of times when she mentioned having more investigations on Major Crimes than any other division. I asked her why she thought that happened, and she grumbled about the division chief, and then said, 'and she's got a bunch of lunatics on her squad. Flynn or Provenza one is going to get us sued, for sure.' But she had the same look on her face that she had when she talked about you being big and crazy. Like she kind of liked you that way."

Andy grinned and Rosalind knew exactly what had attracted her mom to this man. "Your mom is one of a kind, but you already knew that," he laughed.

"So what's up with her and that Chief Johnson?" Matt asked. "I've asked her about it, but she just scowls at me and won't discuss it."

Andy shook his head. "That. Well, your mom and the Chief are completely different in a lot of ways, but a lot alike in others. Your mom is very methodical and precise and…"

"A neat freak," Matt put in.

Andy inclined his head in agreement. "Yeah, and she does things pretty much by the book. Chief Johnson, well, she's great, but she's a mess. She's disorganized and as far as she's concerned, the LAPD manual is a series of nice suggestions. Having said that, she gets results. She's got this laser focus where a case is concerned. She usually knows what a suspect is gonna say ten minutes before he does. She gets confessions and she gets guilty verdicts. But that disorganization really gets under your mom's skin. And she and your mom are both as bull-headed as any two women I've ever met. Neither one of them want to give an inch about anything. So, when they butt heads, the results can be, well, interesting."

Rosalind chuckled. "I'll bet. I know how mom acted about Christmas. She was so incredibly pissed at Chief Johnson, even though I know she had to stay here."

"The timing on that case sucked – no two ways about it. Nobody got to do anything they planned for Christmas. Did she tell you we had Christmas dinner in the murder room? Chief Johnson's mom cooked it."

"Yeah," Matt said. "She did say it was good, though."

"It was great," Andy replied. "But I know she wanted to be in Utah with you guys and her parents."

As they walked outside the café, Andy was getting ready to go back to work and Rosalind pulled him aside. "Hey Andy. I know it's really, really soon, and with Mom being sick and all, but if you two decide to, you know, make anything permanent, that would be O.K. with me."

Andy smiled at the young woman. "Rosalind, I really appreciate that. It is kind of soon, but it's nice to know I've got your support."

"You're welcome, Andy. See you tonight."

"You will," he answered.

* * *

><p>The next two days passed in much the same fashion. Andy was at the hospital early, then ate lunch with Sharon's children, and was back to see her at the last slot before visiting hours were over. Nothing much had changed, and wouldn't, he knew, until they started bringing her out from under sedation.<p>

She had been the same at the six a.m. visit, and Dana said they would start slowly waking her up, and should know something about noon or so. Other than some movement, there had been little change at ten, and Andy was back at work when his cell rang a little after two.

"Flynn," he said.

"Andy? Can you come to the hospital?" It was Rosalind.

"Yeah. What's going on?"

"Mom's just wild. They've had to put her in restraints. She kept trying to pull the vent tube out. She tried to hit me when I went in to see her at two. The nurses are really having a hard time with her. She's fighting them." Rosalind sounded on the verge of hysteria.

"You know I'll be there, but I don't know what I can do."

"Jessica, her nurse, said she was calmer when you were in there. Can you try?"

"Absolutely. Let me tell the Chief and I'll be there as soon as I can. We don't have an open case right now."

"Thanks, Andy."

Brenda shook her head when Andy told her what was going on. "Get on over there and see what you can do. Let me know how she's doing, all right?"

"Will do, Chief," he said.

It occurred to Andy as he got out of the car, that having a tie on might not be a good idea. If she was that combative and got hold of it, they might have to cut it to get him loose. So he left tie and jacket in his car.

He went into the Neuro waiting room and Rosalind nearly ran to him. "I am so glad to see you. Matt couldn't do anything with her, either. She's nuts. The nurse says it's all the sedation and probably the head injury, but she's been terrible. She tried to claw one of the techs."

The thought of Sharon attempting to claw someone was so amusing, Andy had to grin.

Rosalind did, too. "I know, right? It shouldn't be funny at all. But it is. They said they'd let you go back and see what you could do."

Matt came out of the bathroom, holding a compress to his eye. He saw Andy and said, "I undid the restraint and tried to hold Mom's hand. She slugged me."

Andy shook his head. "Must be adrenaline. I'd have thought she'd be too weak to do that kind of damage. Apparently not."

He went down the hall and buzzed for entry into the unit. Jessica came to the door and said, "See what you can do with her, please. This isn't uncommon, but sometimes, the right person can get them settled down. Maybe you're the one."

Andy went to Sharon's room. He could see her eyes were open and she was pulling at the padded Velcro restraints on her wrists. He was glad he left his tie in the car. He went in. "Sharon?" he said. Although he could hardly see her eyes for the swelling, he knew she was looking at him.

He went to the side of the bed. "Sharon, babe. Everything's O.K." He could see her expression a little better and in spite of the vent tube, could tell she was terrified. He had a feeling she didn't know where she was or what was going on. He'd probably try to slug someone, too, in that position.

"Sharon, hon. Look at me. Look at me. Do you know who I am?"

She shook her head. No. Well, Andy rather thought that was the case.

"Do you know where you are?"

Another shake. No surprises there. Andy thought a minute and got his badge and held it where she could see it. "Do you know what this is?"

She peered at it and after a moment, nodded.

"O.K. It's my badge. I'm a police officer, all right?"

Another nod.

"So I'm one of the good guys, right?"

A nod.

"Good. Now, you're at USC hospital. You were in a bad wreck three days ago. They had to sedate you and you're on a ventilator to help you breathe. Your ribs are broken. The nurses are trying to help you get better. I've been coming to see you ever since the wreck and I'm not going to let anything happen to you, O.K.?"

Nothing, but Andy could have sworn she narrowed her eyes at him. He knew she was glaring at him. He smiled. "Any other time, sweetheart, that scowl would turn my blood to ice, but I know you're just scared. Now, can I touch your hand?"

A nod and she opened her right hand to him. Andy gently touched her palm. "See? It's all right. You've got to stop fighting the nurses, though, or they're gonna have to keep you in restraints. And you don't want that. So will you stop taking swipes at them?"

She nodded.

"Good. And just to let you know I believe you, I'm going to undo this strap on your right arm. Now do not hit me, Sharon." He loosed the restraint, wondering what she would do.

The nurses were gathered, out of Sharon's line of sight, watching to see what happened.

As Sharon became visibly calmer, they looked at each other. "Get the right person in there and they settle down every time," Jessica said. "How many times have I seen it?"

Andy took Sharon's hand in both of his and kissed her fingertips. "You're good, babe," he said. "You're doing great."

Sharon motioned for him to come closer, and with some trepidation, he did so. What if she just wanted him within ideal striking range? But she touched his face with her hand. He put his own over it and smiled at her. "That's right, hon. I'm Andy. I'm not going to hurt you. And you're fine. I have to go now, but I'll be back at seven, all right?" She nodded again. "O.K. So I expect to hear you've been behaving and not fighting or pulling your tubes out." Once again, he kissed her fingers and put her hand down by her side. She closed her eyes and seemed to relax.

He walked out of her room and said, "I'd rather face a nut with an AK-47, any day."

Jessica laughed. "I know, but you got her to chill out, and that's what we needed. I hope another 24 hours will see her over the worst of this, to get all the sedatives out of her system, and maybe we can start weaning her off the vent. That would be great."

"No doubt," Andy answered. "But I thought the doc said all her ribs were broken."

Jessica nodded. "We thought so at first. There was so much swelling though, we couldn't get a good read on the X-ray. They did another set this morning, and it's two ribs on each side. So, since we weren't exactly sure, we treated for a flailed chest."

"What about her neck and back?"

She shrugged. "No obvious breaks. Her intracranial pressure is normal, so we're thinking it's more of a severe concussion, rather than a true closed brain injury. But that's good. But this kind of reassessment happens in multiple trauma cases like hers. The trauma team always prepares for the worst case, and treats for worst case. That's how you're supposed to do it. However, once we've got the patient stable and all, further tests may show the injuries weren't as serious as we first thought. But treating for worst case often enables us to head off other situations before they even come up."

"So she's not as critical as you first thought."

"Let me put it this way. She's not as critical as she was three days ago. It's still a day to day process, um – did you say you're a lieutenant?"

"Yeah, but call me Flynn. Everybody does. We'll be seeing a lot of each other, so you might as well."

Jessica smiled. "O.K., Flynn. Works for me. And her reaction is normal. She's been pretty much out of it for three days, and waking up with a tube down your throat has to be scary, especially when you can't remember what happened."

"She was terrified. I could see it in her eyes," Andy said.

She nodded. "Yeah, I could tell. And she may not remember much for a couple of weeks. You're just going to have to bear with her."

"I can do that. What happens after she gets out of the unit?"

"Well, she'll go to a neuro step-down unit, where she'll still be closely monitored, and probably see an occupational therapist to assess any brain damage. Then, she'll be in a regular room, and while there, will start physical therapy for her hip and pelvis break. Then, maybe, a month in rehab to get her back to where she can function. While there, she'll also have any occupational or speech therapy she needs. There are some great facilities in Los Angeles. Would you like me to contact the hospital social worker to get you some information about the centers?"

"Please. I guess she and her kids will make the decision, but I'd like to have it so I can get it to them when the time comes. How long do you think she'll be off from work?" Andy asked.

"It varies, but with injuries like this, I'm guessing three or four months, at least, and then I'm sure her doctor will recommend she start on a part-time basis. It all depends first, on the degree of brain impairment, and second, on how quickly she is able to get back on her feet."

"Four months. She's gonna go nuts," Andy predicted.

"Her doctor will also recommend a psychiatrist to help her deal with this. It really does help when patients can safely express their frustration, because no one ever recovers quickly enough to suit themselves."

Andy chuckled. "Yeah. I can see that's where Sharon's gonna be."

"Looks like she's got a good support system, though."

"Thanks. Her kids are great, that's for sure. I guess we'll need to see about getting someone to stay with her during the day. I can be there at night."

"For a while, anyway, you will. But cross that bridge when you get there."

Andy left the unit with quite a bit of thinking to do. When he got back to the waiting area, he told Matt and Rosalind their mom was calmer and he would be back at seven.

Back in the squad room, he filled Brenda in on Sharon's condition and she nodded sympathetically. "At least not much is going on around here, right now," she said.

* * *

><p>Saturday morning, Andy went to the hospital with a little hope. Weaning Sharon off the ventilator had gone well and the doctor had removed the tube from her throat. He got to the unit before the kids did, and went to her room. Her weekend nurse, Tim, was still on shift, and he nodded at Andy as he went into Sharon's room. She was actually in a half-sitting position, which was a welcome sight.<p>

"Morning, sweetheart," he said.

Sharon turned wary eyes on him, but said nothing.

"Hey, I'm back this morning. I told you I would be." Still, not a word. Perhaps unwisely, Andy reached for her hand and she slapped his hand. He drew it back and said, "O.K. That's cool. You don't want to be touched, no touch. How are you feeling this morning?"

The look she gave him said clearly as words, "How do you _think_ I feel, you idiot?"

"All right. Stupid question. So sue me. Gotta say something, though. Everybody downtown has asked about you. Even Brenda asks about you every day."

Sharon looked at him like he came from Mars, but still hadn't said a word. Andy wasn't sure if she didn't want to talk, couldn't talk, or what. But she could certainly glare at him. And she was doing that very well.

"Well, you have to behave when the nurses come in to take care of you, all right? Smack at me, but be nice to them. They're here to help you," he said.

She took a breath and rasped out one word, "NO!"

"Suit yourself. But when you want a bath and nobody wants to come in here and get close to because you'll give 'em a black eye, don't say I didn't warn you."

The scowl she turned on Andy was truly evil. She pointed to the door. He grinned at her. "All right. I'll leave. But I'll be back. You can count on it." He could feel her eyes boring into his back as he left the room. He motioned to Tim and they stood beside the unit door.

"Before you even ask, it's transient mutism and it's very common with head injuries. You didn't stay long."

"She kicked me out," Andy said with a grin.

Tim shook his head. "I was afraid she was going to be one of the cantankerous ones. But we can deal with it."

"She's always a little cantankerous," Andy answered.

"Not surprising. The mutism can last anywhere from a couple of days to a couple of weeks. We'll see. But, the swelling in her face is starting to go down, which is great. We'll probably start her on clear liquids tonight and see how she tolerates it. She's getting better."

"And I am so glad," Andy said.

"So are we," Tim answered.

Andy told Rosalind and Matt about his visit, and they chuckled. "And God, the look she gave me!" Andy said. "Good thing looks can't kill. They'd have been scraping me up off the floor. So don't be surprised if she doesn't talk. The only thing I got out of her was 'No!' And I wouldn't try to touch her. She didn't even want me to touch her hand. So watch it and don't get too close."

"Yeah, I don't want a shiner on the other side to match this one," Matt said. "We'll see you tonight."

"See you then."

* * *

><p>When Andy made it back to the hospital at seven, Rosalind and Matt were looking glum. "What's up, guys?"<p>

"Mom's throwing things," Rosalind said.

Andy's mouth dropped open. "Where is she getting the strength to do this? You'd think she'd be weak as a kitten."

"It's Mom," Matt replied, as if this explained everything. "We didn't get too close and she just glared at us, but she threw her Jell-O container at the nurse. So they put her back in soft restraints."

Andy laughed. "It's not funny, but it is. You know what's happening. All those filters that normally keep her from doing stuff like this are gone. So, it's anything goes. I'll go in and see what she does."

"Be careful," Rosalind said.

When Andy went into Sharon's room, he could see her looking at the restraints and could tell her mind was seething. She was trying to figure out how to get them off. "Hey, babe," he said. She looked at him, then at her wrists, then at Andy again.

"Oh, no. Not on your life, sweet thing. No way am I taking those things off. You're dangerous. One of the nurses is gonna file assault with a deadly weapon on you if you shy another Jell-O carton at somebody." He stood at the foot of the bed. On impulse, he raised the blanket at her feet and tweaked her toes. Sharon's eyes blazed with anger and she kicked at him, but he just laughed at her. "You're not some fragile hothouse flower, Sharon, and I'm not treating you like one." He went to the head of the bed and said, "If you spit on me, I'm going to spank you." He put his hand gently on the back of her head, and softly kissed the one unbruised spot on her forehead that he could find. "I love you, Sharon," he said. "Now stop throwing things. O.K.?"

Something in her green eyes changed. He wasn't sure she actually consciously recognized him, but the hostility was gone, at least. And there was a warmth in her eyes that hadn't been there before. Best of all, the fear had disappeared, temporarily anyway. She took another shuddering breath, one Andy knew had to hurt, with those broken ribs, and said, "O.K." in a barely audible, hoarse whisper.

"That's right, sweetheart." He tenderly kissed her forehead again and pulled back to smile at her.

The faintest ghost of a smile crossed her face and she mouthed, "O.K."

Andy undid the restraint on her right hand, and as she had before, she reached up to touch his face and he kissed her fingertips. "O.K.," he could see her lips moving repeatedly, "O.K."

Well, if "no" and "O.K." were what they got today, he'd count it as a success. "Gotta go, sweetheart, but I'll be back bright and early in the morning." One more kiss to her forehead and fingertips and he left her room.

Shirley, her night nurse, older and experienced, caught him at the door. "I swear, Flynn, you can work miracles with that woman. You're the best medicine she's got."

The grin she got was enough to make her heart skip, just a little. "Thanks, Shirley. It's nice to know I'm a good thing for one woman in the world."

"Well, bud, you're good for that one. See you tomorrow."

"Bright and early," he replied.

As Andy walked out of the hospital that night, he felt better than he had since Sharon had the wreck.


	10. Chapter 10: Better Days

**A/N:** If you've never heard of hospital psychosis, take it from me: it's very real and it can be disturbing to watch. I've seen it. However, things lighten up a little, here. Please R&R! It really helps!

_Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Closer."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Better Days<strong>

With a little advice from Andy, Sharon's children managed to talk their aunt out of bringing their grandparents to Los Angeles until Sharon was out of the Neuro ICU. Even if, mentally, she wasn't completely back, at least she'd look more like herself.

Andy was concerned, though. Sharon was talking a little more, but mostly one word at a time, and she still didn't really recognize him or the kids. And her frustration with her limitations still erupted into temper fits, which resulted in her throwing something or worse, banging her hands against the bed rails. The nursing staff still had her in soft restraints about half the time, mostly to keep her from hurting her hands. She had been moved to the step-down unit, and had been assessed by the occupational therapist, who said it was still too soon to tell about her recovery, that the sedation had obviously really thrown her.

"They call it hospital psychosis," the therapist told Andy and the kids. "It's most common in older people, but can happen to anyone, especially people who have been in the ICU for a while, and under sedation, and with head injuries. Those factors don't usually come into play with the elderly, but with younger people, those are often the kinds of precipitating events you see with this."

"What is it, exactly?" Andy asked.

"It's sort of a catch-all term for a number of things, including physical, emotional and mental factors. Mostly, it's a dissociation from reality, and can include hallucinations, amnesia, time regression – all kinds of things. What you need to remember is that even though something may seem completely outrageous to you, to the patient, it is absolutely real. Trying to argue them out of it causes more frustration and even fear. This is a real experience for them. It is happening in the here and now. So reassurance is the best response. She sees flowers coming out of the wall, tell her they won't hurt her. That kind of thing. Right now, we need to get past the transient mutism and find out exactly how oriented she is. But she's been in the hospital a while and that plays havoc with the sleep-wake cycles, and the natural chemical composition of the brain because she's not getting the day-night light cues, so I'm not sure what we're going to get once she really starts talking again."

Matt said, "So what do we do?"

"Keep her engaged as much as you can. I know the restraints are distressing to all of you, but keep reassuring her that they will come off once she's calm and stops trying to injure herself. But let me stress how often this happens. I know it's like she's an alien to you, but this is not a rare manifestation. It's very common. We see it every day, and in 99 percent of the cases, it passes, and the person regains his or her full cognitive ability."

Andy sighed. "Well, that's something, at least."

"It is," the therapist said. "And I know how wearing – how wearying this is for people who love her. But hang in there with her. She _will_ get better. Does she like music?"

"Loves it," Rosalind said. "Why?"

"Let me call a colleague of mine who's a music therapist. They tend to have a lot of success with patients like your mom. Music sometimes does what nothing else can. It accesses a part of the brain that other therapies don't. I'll give her a call and she can visit your mom."

"Sounds good," Matt answered.

"O.K. Stay with her. You may not think she needs you now, but she really does." The woman shook hands with them and left the consulting room.

Rosalind sighed sadly. "I guess it's wait and see. Still."

Andy gave her a shoulder hug. "Hang in there, kid. You guys are doing great."

She smiled at him and looked very like her mother. "Andy, I don't know what we'd have done without you. You've just been a rock."

He ruffled her hair in reply.

"You want to go see Mom this time?" Matt said. "We were in there last time." Even though they could see Sharon any time now that she was out of the ICU, they took turns, so they wouldn't overwhelm her.

"Yeah, I'll go in." Andy went to Sharon's room and peeked around the door. The nurses had the bed back raised so she could watch television, but Sharon was just staring into space, her hands restrained. Andy could see tears on her face. His heart broke for her. Restrained and crying, she couldn't even wipe her own tears away.

He went into her room and wiped her face with tissues. "I'm so sorry you're crying, babe," he said. He loosed her restraints and lowered the bed rail on her right side. He sat on the bed and gathered her into his arms, as gently as he knew how. Sharon put her arms around him and sobbed wordlessly. Andy stroked and kissed her hair and murmured soothingly to her. When her tears subsided, he again helped her wipe her tears and said, "I love you Sharon."

The look she gave him was questioning. She shook her head. "No. Don't know," she said.

"It's O.K. You don't remember me right now. Do you trust me?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"That's all we need then." He put his arm around her shoulder and she rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. She sighed. Andy leaned back against the bed and she leaned with him, cuddled to his side, her head still on his chest. In a very few minutes, he knew she was asleep, and he kissed the top of her head.

When Andy hadn't come back in several minutes, Rosalind went to check on her mom. She looked into the room and saw Andy reclined on the bed, her mom snuggled to him as naturally as if they slept that way every night. He saw her in the doorway and raised his finger to his lips. Rosalind nodded and crept into the room. As Andy looked at Sharon, Rosalind saw the expression on his face. It was possessive, protective, loving, patient. She smiled at him and he returned it. Rosalind motioned to the nurse and pointed to the room. The nurse looked in, then shook her head. In the hall, she said, "Every case is different. There's a fundamental trust there, and she may not remember who the lieutenant is right this minute, but she knows she can trust him. It's a good start."

* * *

><p>Andy was at his desk, running down financials on a suspect when his cell rang. It was Matt. He answered it. "Hey, Matt. What's up?"<p>

"You know Gina, Mom's occupational therapist and how she said the transient mutism would probably just go away?"

"Yeah," Andy answered. If it had disappeared, this was good news, but Matt didn't sound happy.

"Well, it's gone. But there's a problem."

"What's that?"

"Mom didn't recognize us. She said her children aren't as old as we are. She thinks it's like 1995 or something, and she's still a sergeant with the LAPD."

Andy's eyes widened. "Really? That's weird."

"Yeah, I guess it's what Gina called the 'time regression' thing. She and her music therapist friend are coming by this afternoon. She also had her first physical therapy session today. She couldn't walk right away and it _really_ pissed her off. Andy, what are we gonna do?"

"Day at a time, is all I can tell you, man. Nothing else we can do."

Matt sighed. "I guess you're right. We'll see you tonight."

"I'll be there," Andy answered. He hung up and sat back in his chair, his brow furrowed in thought.

"What's up? How's the Captain?" Tao asked.

"Improving physically. Mentally? Not so much," Andy answered. "She thinks it's 1995 or so, and she doesn't recognize the kids. It's hard for them."

"Wow," Tao said. "That is really tough."

"And I don't know what the kids are gonna do when she gets to go home. She'll need somebody with her and the family will have to hire someone. Sharon's sister is busy with their parents."

Sanchez turned around. "Hey Flynn, you know my cousin Magda is a nurse, didn't you?"

"Had no idea, Julio."

"She is. And she does home care. She's between jobs right now and she'd love something full time. Want me to give her a call?"

"That would be great, Julio. Thanks. I'll tell the kids this evening."

* * *

><p>When Andy got to the step-down unit, and neared her room, he heard Sharon's throaty laughter. It was the most wonderful sound in the world. Maybe she was back to herself. He looked around the door. She was talking to a nurse, and laughed. "Hi Sharon," he said.<p>

She looked at him, puzzled. "I should know you," she answered, not a trace of the former hesitation in her voice. Well, Gina had said the mutism would probably disappear all at once.

"I'm Andy," he said.

"Andy? Sounds so familiar."

"I'm with the LAPD," he answered, his heart sinking.

She smiled. "So am I! Is that where I know you from? But wait, you've been here, in my room, before, haven't you? You act as if we know each other very well."

"We do." The nurse left the room, an understanding look on her face. Andy went to Sharon's bedside and continued. "Before your accident, we were dating."

"Surely not," she said.

"Why do you think that?"

She smiled archly at him. "Because I know I'd remember dating you! I don't think I could forget _that_!"

Andy chuckled. Nice to know she still liked him. "You're a hoot, you know it? But, yeah. We were dating."

"Please refresh my memory. What kind of accident was I in?"

"A car wreck. Drunk driver hit you from behind and pushed you into the intersection and you were T-boned on the passenger side."

"Wow. Sounds like I'm lucky to be here," she said.

"You are, and we're grateful to have you here," Andy answered.

"What a sweet thing to say!" Sharon exclaimed. "But I can tell you're a sweetheart, anyway."

Andy chuckled at that statement. Although, he had to admit, it was kind of nice to get a sort of do-over with Sharon, without all the bad stuff in the past, and no preconceived notions.

"How do I look?" she said, anxiously.

"Beautiful," he answered.

"I know better than that. I've been in a wreck! So I know I look awful."

Andy sat down and took her hand. "You're a beautiful woman, Sharon Raydor. Don't ever forget it."

"Sweet _and _charming. Are you _sure_ we're dating?"

"Positive," he answered with a smile.

The nurse came back in the room and said, "Flynn, would you like to take Ms. Raydor outside on the terrace while it's still daylight? She could use a little sunshine, I know."

"I'd love to. Can you get her into a wheelchair?"

"Sure can," the nurse said and brought a chair in. Andy helped Sharon put on a robe and he and the nurse assisted her to the wheelchair. It was an uncomfortable process, considering her internal injuries, but, as the nurse said, bedsores were even less fun.

"I can't go out like this," Sharon fretted. "Could someone at least brush my hair?"

"Sure, babe," Andy answered and rummaged through the bag Rosalind packed for her until he found her hairbrush. He remembered the day before the accident, he had brushed his own hair with it. Had that really been three weeks ago? He shook off his reverie and carefully brushed Sharon's thick hair. He brushed part of it over the bare spot where her head had been shaved. "There you go. Feel better?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you, Andy."

"You're welcome, Sharon."

As he wheeled her outside to the terrace on an upper floor, she looked around. "I don't remember the hospital having this before."

"Maybe it's new. USC is a huge place. Maybe you just never ran across it."

"Could be," she answered, and looked around her. "It's good to see the sun, even the sunset. I don't think I've been out in it very much, have I?"

"No, your accident was three weeks ago, so you've been pretty much inside."

Sharon gazed at the sunset for several minutes. "I feel strange," she said.

"Strange? Strange how," Andy replied, concerned.

"Strange, as though there's a whole other life I don't remember. But I don't believe in that kind of thing."

"Me either."

"And who were those young people? Nice enough, but they said they were my children! That can't be. Matt is only eight and Rosie's six! I haven't seen them, by the way. Can I see them yet? I know children aren't usually allowed on these units, but I really miss them so much."

Andy sighed. How in God's name was he supposed to deal with this? Gina had said play along, but Sharon wanted to see her children. She was a mom, after all. So, he made an executive decision. "Sharon, babe, do you know what year it is?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? It's 1995, of course! I'm not crazy or anything."

He smiled. "No, you're not crazy at all. You're a little, um, mixed up though. A little confused." He sat where he could take her hands.

"Confused? It's not 1995?"

Andy shook his head. "No, hon, it's not. Let me explain. You were under heavy sedation for several days. You've had a head injury. I know they've told you all this, but all that medication, plus what they gave you for pain, and being in the ICU all that time, it can, well, mess with your brain chemistry, and things may seem different from how they really are. But I know it seems really real to you, though. And you're not crazy. I just want to say that again."

Sharon looked at Andy, a little fear in her face. "What are you saying, Andy?"

He bit his lip. "I'm saying, Sharon, that your memory has been a little affected by the accident, and your injury and the meds and all. It's temporary, and you're fine. You're just a little mixed up."

"If it's not 1995, then what year is it?"

Andy took a deep breath. "Please don't freak out, babe. You've only been out of it about three weeks. It's 2011."

Sharon's expression shattered. "No. No, no, no. No. That can't be. It _can't_ be! I know it can't be. Not possible. I am not crazy, Andy!"

"No, you're not. You're fine. You're sane and mostly in your right mind. This is what Gina called 'time regression.' It's normal, all right? You're normal."

"You mean to tell me I've missed my children's school years, their graduations, all the important events in their lives?" She was on the verge of tears. "Because none of it is here!"

Andy took her hands. "It's all there, babe. I promise it is. It's just not – accessible – right now. You just can't get to it. But all those beautiful memories are right where they've always been. You were there for all those important times."

Sharon was silent for so long that Andy wondered if the mutism was reasserting itself. Finally, she said, "The concept makes my head ache, Andy."

"Mine too," he answered.

"The doctor said I had a lot of internal injuries."

"Yeah. You did. Whole laundry list."

She sighed. "No wonder I get so worn out so easily. I could hardly stand up when the physical therapist came in."

Andy kissed Sharon's hands. "You've been through a hell of a lot the past three weeks. Don't push it too much."

"What's next? Do you know? Can you tell me?" Sharon asked him.

"Well, as I understand it, you'll have physical and occupational therapy until you're well enough to leave the hospital, and then you'll be in rehab for a few weeks, getting back to where you can walk easily. Your hip was broken."

"Yeah, they told me. I guess I don't need to go back to work until I actually remember everything I'm supposed to be doing, but I'm certainly getting tired of being in the hospital."

"I can imagine," Andy said.

Sharon looked keenly at Andy. "How do I really look? _Really_?"

"You're beautiful. I told you. You're alive and you're beautiful."

"My head feels like it was used for a Raiders scrimmage game."

Andy chuckled. "No surprise there."

"Andy, do I look awful?"

"No. Especially not considering how you looked three weeks ago. Nearly took me to my knees. But your bruises are starting to fade, your face isn't swollen anymore and I'm assuming they finally got all the betadine scrubbed off from where they pinned your hip. You've got some scabs from flying glass, but no bad cuts. And your lip is healing up from where you probably bit it. So you're definitely on the mend."

Sharon smiled tremulously at him. "How did we start dating?"

"I asked you out for New Year's Eve. We went on a dinner cruise out of Marina Del Rey."

"I hope that memory comes back. That sounds wonderful."

Andy smiled. "We had a great time. I took you to breakfast the next morning. It was a fantastic day."

"Sounds like it." She looked away for a moment, then looked into Andy's eyes. They were so very dark and soft. "Have we, I mean, you know..." her voice trailed off.

He nodded. "Yeah. Are you O.K. with that?"

"I am. I suppose I shouldn't really be, but I am. Since I'm having to take your word for everything about us – about me. I shouldn't be O.K. with it, considering you're a stranger to me right now. But I am."

"I think that's because your brain knows enough to realize I'm all right."

"While we're up here alone, Andy, could you – would you kiss me?"

He grinned at her. "I'm afraid your lip will be a little too sore."

"Try it? Please? Maybe it'll jog something."

"Well, one thing I didn't know about you is what a flirt you can be." He leaned over the arm of the wheelchair and softly kissed her lips.

Sharon inhaled at the sensation. It was as if she had never been kissed before. She reached to stroke Andy's cheek and even though she couldn't recall Andy in her conscious memory, his scent, his taste, the feel of his skin, were all tantalizingly familiar. Something in her psyche recognized Andy and her blood quickened, in spite of her physical condition. As Andy tenderly broke the kiss, she whispered, "So do I always want to take your clothes off?"

He nodded. "Pretty much. And the feeling's mutual." He trailed one finger carefully down her cheek.

"I really want my memory back of our times together, Andy."

"It'll come, Sharon. It just takes time. But we've got plenty of that."

"Are you sure, Andy? Will I still have a job when I get better?"

"I'm sure, Sharon. Your division couldn't get along without you." He had, in fact, had Brenda grill Will Pope pretty thoroughly on the subject, and had Pope's assurance that Sharon's job would be waiting on her when she was able to return. Pope had decided he'd rather deal with Brenda's queries than a pissed-off Andy Flynn. Flynn, he knew, was quite capable of dragging him to his window and throwing him out of it, if he felt Sharon (or Brenda, for that matter) was being mistreated by the department. He'd seen what Andy had done to Bob Harris while bleeding from serious stab wounds. He could only imagine what the healthy version would do to him.

"That does make me feel better. I've been concerned," Sharon replied.

Andy took her hands in both of his. "Don't you concern yourself about anything except getting better. I'm taking care of you."

"I can tell you are. It's comforting to know someone is."

"Well, I am. And it's getting a little cool, so it's time to go back inside."

"I guess so. I hate it. The air feels so good."

"I'll bring you back outside anytime, as long as the nurses say it's O.K." As they made the trip back to her room, Andy said, "The nurses tell me you haven't been eating well. What's up?"

"Not really hungry. Nothing really looks appealing."

"Well, hospital food isn't wonderful, I'll grant you. So what does sound good? What could you eat that would taste good to you? If you'll eat it, I'll bring it to you."

Sharon thought a moment. "Why does eggs benedict sound so good?"

Andy grinned. "Because you like it. And I know the best place in town to find it. I'll bring it for your breakfast tomorrow, all right?"

"All right. That sounds really good to me."

"Great." He briefly left Sharon's room so he wouldn't be in the way while the nurses got her back in bed and comfortable. But he came back and said, "Babe, Matt and Rosalind would really like to see you. Think you can handle it?"

She looked anxious but said, "Yes. I need to get used to the idea that I have grown children, as odd as it seems.

Andy motioned the kids in from where they had been waiting and they came in to see their mom. She looked at each of them. "I can't believe you're adults. Andy said I was at your graduations and the milestone events. Was I? Really?"

Matt took his mother's hand. "Yeah, mom, you were. Why don't I bring a couple of photo albums from home and we can look at them?"

"I'd like that. Thank you. And Rosie. You're so beautiful!"

"Thanks mom," Rosalind answered.

"She looks just like her mom," Andy said. "I'll leave for a while and let you all talk. I'll be back in a little while." He went down to the snack bar for a diet soda and a pack of peanuts. It had been a long day.

When he went back upstairs, he could hear Sharon and the kids laughing. It was absolute music to his ears. It could only help her recovery along, as far as he was concerned.

Matt and Rosalind were saying their good nights and he spoke to them too, telling them to be careful as they drove home.

"Ten minutes, Flynn," Sharon's nurse said from the nurses' station.

"O.K. I'll obey the rules," he answered. He went into her room and said, "They're gonna kick me out in ten minutes, but I wanted to say good night."

"I'm glad you came back up. I have such wonderful children, don't I, Andy?"

"Yeah, you do. You being a great mom has something to do with it, too."

"Thank you. Andy, will you kiss me one more time?"

He gave her a roguish smile and said, "I've created a monster."

"Maybe a little," she admitted.

He leaned over again and kissed her gently, so as not to hurt her bottom lip. Sharon brought her hands up to his hair and stroked through it. "I'm waiting until you can kiss me like I want you to," she said.

"One day at a time," was his answer, whispered against her lips.

His apartment didn't seem quite as lonely when he went home.


	11. Chapter 11: On High Ground

**A/N:** Next chapter! Music therapy, incidentally, is very effective in this field. My sister does it for a living. :) Anyway, please enjoy. while I get to work on the next chapter of "Past the Point of Rescue" (shameless plug for another story. Cough, cough.) And please, do the review thing! I appreciate it!

_Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Closer."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: On High Ground<strong>

Andy wasn't sure who was the happiest as he and Sharon's children wheeled her out of USC Hospital on a sunny February day. They were taking her to a rehab center that specialized in helping people who had been in automobile and sports accidents. She would be there a minimum of three weeks, and her release date would depend on how well she did. Knowing Sharon, Andy figured she wouldn't be at the center much longer than the 21 days, if she had anything to say about it.

It had been a stressful last two weeks in the hospital, though. As Andy waited for the nurses to get Sharon ready to go and her paperwork to be processed, he thought about those days since he had taken her to the roof and told her what year it was.

At first, she seemed to accept it. Then, the paranoia set in. For three days, she refused to allow Andy or her children in her room. All they could do was meet with her therapist and doctor and hope something clicked. She insisted they were all lying to her, and attempting to say she wasn't in her right mind.

Andy had gone to Sharon's house with Rosalind and Matt, and Rosalind had cooked dinner for them. After dinner, they sat in the den and Andy looked through photo albums of Sharon and her children. When he got to her academy portrait, he laughed out loud. "Oh God, it's a Raydor scowl," he said. Her kids laughed, knowing exactly the look Andy was talking about.

"It was effective when we were kids," Rosalind said.

"Yeah. One of those looks and your blood froze," Matt added.

Rosalind looked up from her seat on the floor. "Andy, is everything O.K. with you and work?"

"Sure. Why?"

"I know there have been a couple of cases, but you've been here with us."

Andy smiled. "You know, even though Chief Johnson and your mom have had their differences, she wants her back on the job, and she understands my situation, too. I've been working full days, been to crime scenes, but I've been doing desk work a lot, too. It's not my favorite thing, but it's necessary. But what about yours and Matt's classes? It's not my business so I haven't asked, but school has started for you, too."

"Well, since I'm a student here at USC, I've been able to make my classes, and I did get my cuts excused, considering the circumstances," Rosalind said. "I've talked to my adviser and the dean of students and it's good."

Matt shrugged. "The wonders of the Internet. I talked to my dean and he said I can do this quarter through the online courses. I haven't taken any yet, and the rule is you have to take at least 50 percent of your classes on campus. So I'm all right. They've been really understanding, which is great, but it's the masters program, so there's a little more flexibility."

Andy nodded. "Well, when your mom is more herself, she'll be glad to hear that, I know."

Rosalind stood at that statement, an anxious look on her face. "Do you think she's ever going to be herself again? I'm really scared she's always going to be like this. What if she hates us from now on?"

Andy held out his arm and Rosalind went to sit next to him on the sofa. He put his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head against him. Poor kid, he thought. Her dad's a jerk and she can't even call him to talk to him. Like he'd care. "Listen, hon," Andy told her. "Your mom's brains have been through the spin cycle. I'd be paranoid as hell, too. But we're just gonna hang in there and pray everything is gonna be all right. She is getting better."

"I guess so, but this is not what I thought would happen."

"Nothing like this ever goes like you think it will. It was inevitable that there'd be a few bumps in the road. As the Chief says, it was just bound to happen. So we're gonna ride this one out, too. O.K.?" Andy sounded a lot more confident than he felt. Rosalind had voiced his very fears, as well. He couldn't stand the thought of Sharon hating him from now on, so he knew it was multiplied a hundred times for her children.

"Yeah," Rosalind said. "I guess so." But she buried her face in Andy's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Andy leaned his cheek against her hair and looked over at Matt, photo album in his lap, looking utterly lost. "Hey, Matt. You don't have to be macho for us. I'm a wreck, Rosie here's a wreck and I know you're a wreck, too. Come on." He held out his other arm and Matt, biting his lip, sat beside Andy, who gave him a rough, masculine shoulder hug. As they sat together on the sofa, it occurred to Andy this was the closest thing he'd had to a family in nigh on to fifteen years.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Andy went to the hospital early. He peeked in to Sharon's room. She was sitting in a sea of used tissues and was wiping her nose. She saw him and held out a hand.<p>

Hope flickered in his heart. "You sure?" he said, considering her anger the previous days.

"Yes," she answered.

Andy went to Sharon and took her hand. He sat down and didn't say anything. He was going to let her take this at her own pace.

Silence descended for a few moments and Sharon whispered, "Andy, I'm so sorry. I know I've been awful."

"It's all right, hon. You've had a lot going on upstairs," he answered.

"Yeah. Fortunately, I think most of it has reorganized itself."

"Really? Seriously?" He squeezed her hands.

She gave him a wan smile. "Yes."

"What happened?" Andy wanted to hear this.

"It was yesterday, when I saw the music therapist. He played some songs and we talked a little, and while we talked, he had his CD player going, and it was The Eagles. And 'Witchy Woman' played." She gave him a small smile. "Suddenly, it was like something turned over in my mind, but I couldn't quite grasp it. Then 'One of These Nights' came on. I don't suppose I've ever told you this, but that song was playing on my car stereo when I was driving to the hospital to see you the night you were attacked."

"Wow," Andy said. "What happened then?"

"And then, the session ended, but I could not get that song out of my head. It was like it was on permanent replay. I managed to get to sleep, but woke up about four this morning and I remembered hearing it _that night_. I remembered that was the song that was playing. It popped into my head, 'that's the night Andy was attacked.' And then it was like, I don't know, a box opened, and suddenly, the memories were there. Not all of them, and not all at once, but enough to let me know I wasn't crazy. I started crying and here you are."

"Thank God," Andy sighed. "If ever there was an answer to a prayer, this is one for sure. You don't know how glad I am and how glad the kids will be."

Sharon sniffed. "My poor babies. I know they've been through it. I feel terrible."

"Don't. They aren't mad at you. They've just been worried. Like me."

"Have you been here the whole time? So much of this is really fuzzy."

Andy nodded. "I know it is. I've been putting in my hours, don't worry. But I've been here, too."

Sharon stroked his face. "Would you be offended if I said I can tell you've been worrying too much? Your eyes look tired."

He smiled. "I'll sleep a lot better now, knowing you're getting better." He reached down and picked up the wastebasket. "Get your tissues," he said. "I'll do a lot of things for you, but picking up your snotty tissues isn't on the list." He grinned at her and she laughed.

"You're awful, you know it?" she said, throwing the used tissues away.

"You don't know how glad I am to hear you say that. You can call me 'awful' any time, you wicked witch."

"And that sounds so good - coming from you, anyway. Not from anyone else, but from you, well, I love it." She touched her lower lip experimentally. "My lip isn't still sore," she said.

"So what are you trying to tell me?" Even in the dim light, Sharon could see his eyes twinkling.

"That if you don't come here and kiss me, I'm going to throw a snotty tissue at you."

"And I know you'll make good on that promise," he answered with a grin. He leaned over the bed rail and kissed her softly. Suddenly, a beeping started. Andy was startled until he realized it was the bed alarm the nurses had set in case Sharon took an idea to try to get up by herself. He went to the foot of the bed and fiddled with the control pad until the alarm light went off. Then, he closed the door and said, "Let's try this again." He lowered the bed rail and kissed her again.

Sharon took Andy's face in her hands and brought him closer to her. "Let me scoot over," she said against his lips. She patted the space beside her. "Come here."

"You're gonna get me kicked out. You know that, don't you?" he teased.

"What they don't know won't hurt them," Sharon answered. "But I really need to kiss you."

Andy sat next to Sharon and turned to face her. He cuddled her to his chest and Sharon brought his head to hers again. Their kiss fired every nerve ending Andy had and he had to remind his body this wasn't the time or the place. Finally, Sharon sighed and put her head against his chest. "When I'm home and approved for extracurricular activities, you're taking a week off, and I'm not letting you out of bed the whole time," she said.

"I'll make sure I get a B12 shot," he laughed.

"You do that." She lay quietly beside him, and closed her eyes. Before long, she was deeply asleep. Andy checked his watch. 6:35 a.m. Well, if he didn't get booted out, he'd catch a wink or two himself. In two breaths, he was out like a light.

At 7 a.m., the morning nurse came in to check Sharon's vitals. She saw her patient and Lieutenant Flynn curled up together, both sleeping soundly. The night nurse was still there and she motioned to him. "Looks like things are getting back to normal," he whispered, after looking into the room. "She was fine at eleven, and she'll be fine when she wakes up. I know neither of them has been sleeping. Leave them and just get her vitals when the tech comes in at nine for labs. Two hours won't matter."

At 8:30, Rosalind stopped by before her 9:30 class and looked in. Matt was with her. She stepped back out. "Mom's better," she said.

"How can you tell?" Matt asked. Rosalind just pointed to the room.

He peeked inside and grinned.

"Aren't they cute?" his sister said.

Matt snickered and said, "O.K. I'll admit it. Never thought I'd ever say that about Mom, but yeah, they're cute."

"Andy's great, don't you think?"

He nodded. "Yes. He's really been here for all of us through this. Was it Lieutenant Tao who said Andy was as loyal as they come? No doubt."

"If Andy needs to be at work by nine, I guess I need to go wake him up. I hate to, but it has to be done," Rosalind said. She slipped into the room and touched Andy's shoulder. He started awake and Rosalind said, "It's 8:35, Andy."

"Oh man. Are you sure? Wow. Doesn't seem like I slept two hours!" he said. He looked over at Rosalind. "Sorry you found us like this."

"Like how?" she said with a grin. "Everybody has clothes on. No big deal. Mom must be a lot better."

"She is. Pretty much back to normal. I expect there'll be a few hiccups here and there, but she's so much better."

"That is such a relief," Rosalind replied as Andy sat up. She kissed his cheek. "Thanks again, Andy."

"Stop kissing my boyfriend," Sharon said, as she roused, but she was smiling.

Rosalind laughed. "Isn't he a little past 'boyfriend' age, Mom?"

"Could be, but that's what I'm calling him," she answered. She nudged Andy. "Get up if you don't mind, so I can hug my daughter."

"Yes, Captain," he said, and both women laughed.

Andy stood and said, "Gotta get to the murder room." He kissed Sharon and hugged Rosalind and was gone.

* * *

><p>"Andy?" Sharon's voice brought Andy back to the present.<p>

"Yeah, babe. Sorry about that," he answered.

"You looked like you were a million miles away."

"I sort of was."

"Mom's paperwork is here," said Rosalind. "So all we have to do is get her loaded up and over to the rehab center."

"Sounds good," Andy answered. The center had sent a van with a lift, so Sharon wouldn't have to transfer from a wheelchair and the driver was waiting at the van when they went through the front doors of the hospital.

Sharon took a deep breath. "Even L.A. air is good today," she said. "You riding with me?" she asked Andy.

"Like they could keep me out of here," he answered.

The drive to the center took about 20 minutes, and Sharon looked around eagerly. "I feel like I've been cooped up for six years instead of six weeks," she said.

"I know it seems like it," Andy replied.

Andy felt like getting Sharon settled in the rehab center was about as complicated as buying a house. The amount of paperwork was unbelievable, and before Andy and the kids left, three therapists had to assess her. She was released that morning from USC, but by the time they got out of the rehab center, it was time for lunch. At the restaurant, Matt said, "It never dawned on me that I'm Mom's next of kin, and her legal representative."

Andy laughed. "I know it. That's a weird feeling. And I thought murders generated paperwork. Oh, my God. It's nothing compared to a rehab center."

"And what's with Mom having to sign papers saying her doctors can talk to Andy? That's just strange," Rosalind said.

"Federal rules and regs," Andy answered.

Matt sighed. "I've got an idea. Why don't you and Mom just get married? Then _you'd_ be her next of kin!"

"Matt! For Pete's sake!" Rosalind exclaimed, punching her brother's arm. "I can't believe you said that! Andy, you know by now that you can't hold him responsible for at least half of what he says. He's a space case."

"Seemed logical to me," Matt said.

Andy laughed. "Don't worry. It takes a lot more than that to offend me. Not that it hasn't crossed my mind, but if either of you say a word to your mom, I'm gonna make you do a ride-along with Provenza for a solid week!"

"I kinda like Lieutenant Provenza," Matt said.

"Try riding in the same car with him for a week," Andy said. "Besides, you don't need to be hanging out with a dirty old man like him."

"So what does that make you?" Matt asked.

"Me? Now, I'm offended. I'm a dirty middle-aged man, thanks!"

Rosalind was giggling helplessly by this time. "Remind me never to leave you two alone. You're both awful!"

"That's what your mom says about me," Andy said.

"Mom has a point," Rosalind replied and Andy laughed out loud at that. "Oh," she said. "Aunt Laura called me last night. She said Grandma and Grandpa are about to have a fit to see Mom. I guess it's all right now, don't you think, Andy?"

"That's up to you two, but I'd say it probably is. But remind your aunt they'll need to stay in a hotel since they wouldn't be really comfortable at your Mom's." With advice from Mike Tao, who had done the same thing for his mother, Matt had hired a contractor to remodel Sharon's master bathroom to be more accessible, depending on how mobile she was when she got home.

"That reminds me, Andy," Matt said. "When are you gonna tell Mom about the bathroom? You know she's gonna go postal if we wait until she comes home."

Andy looked a little uncomfortable. "I'll get around to it. Not like you're having a whirlpool and Jacuzzi removed, though. It's just a standard bathroom, and the only thing that's getting a makeover is the bathtub. But I know. _Captain Raydor_ likes to be kept informed."

When Andy used that name for Sharon, it made her kids laugh. "I know Andy, but as much of a necessity as the bathroom remodel is, I'm afraid Mom is gonna wig out, anyway." Matt shook his head.

"Gramma and Grandpa are paying for it," Rosalind said.

"Yeah, but this is Mom, not Aunt Laura."

"Your aunt's a little more easygoing?" Andy asked.

"A lot," Rosalind answered. "She doesn't let things get to her like Mom does. Which is one reason she takes care of our grandparents. Aunt Laura is way more laid back. She and Mom drive each other a little crazy, but they love each other."'

"Well, that's good," Andy said.

"I'll call Aunt Laura and tell her they can come this weekend, then," Rosalind said. "I hated telling her not to come, but Grandma especially would have been so upset to see Mom like she was. If she hadn't recognized them, it would have broken her heart. I couldn't do that to them."

Andy smiled at Rosalind. She was a warm, caring person. But he liked both of Sharon's children. She'd done a great job with them.

"Andy, what are you going to do when Mom comes home? My quarter will be over in three weeks, and I'll have to go back to Stanford. Rosie's got six months left on her apartment lease, and Mom's gonna need someone with her at night." Matt was concerned.

Andy shrugged. "Well, whatever she wants me to do. If she wants me to stay with her, I'll be glad to. The only snag is if we catch a big case and I have to pull an all-nighter."

Rosalind said, "I can stay some too, Andy. Certainly if you have a case. That's no problem."

"Well, looks like we've got it all worked out, then," Andy answered.

"Except for one thing: shopping for Mom," Rosalind replied.

"Shopping for your mom? For what?"

"You didn't hear a word of what her physical therapist said, did you? She's got to have what amounts to a workout wardrobe. She's got a few things she wears to the gym occasionally, but she's going to need a lot more than that. They're going to be putting her through her paces."

"After about 45 minutes of listening to therapists, my eyes started to glaze over," Andy said. "This can't wait until your aunt gets here? And even if it can't, why do _I_ need to be involved in this expedition?"

"He's got a point, sis. This is a job for you and Aunt Laura. Not for me and Andy." Andy nodded in agreement. Buying jewelry, perfume or lingerie was one thing, Andy thought. But clothes? Workout clothes? Nope.

"Tell you what. Why don't I go by her optometrist's office? Didn't you say her glasses were ready, Matt? I know she'll want them." Andy had, in fact, picked out new frames, since Sharon's other glasses had been destroyed in the wreck. Rosalind had gone with him and trying them on her gave him a good idea of what would look good on Sharon. He really didn't like those heavy frames she wore, so he picked out a pair of more delicate wire frames that he thought would emphasize her green eyes.

"Yeah, they are, and she was wanting reading material too, so we'll hit the bookstore and get her something to read, and then go get her glasses. I'm glad you were able to get a day off, Andy."

"Me too, but I've got more leave built up than I'll ever use. So it's good that I can take a day now and again."

"I'll be so glad when Mom is home and life maybe will get back to something like normal," Rosalind sighed.

* * *

><p>Andy knew that, eventually, he would have to meet Sharon's parents, but it didn't mean he was looking forward to it. He didn't know how Rosalind, especially, had talked him up to her aunt. So Laura Grey was very interested in meeting this man who obviously cared a great deal for her older sister. Her niece had described him, but as she and her parents waited in the lobby of the rehab center, Laura wasn't expecting this man. He walked in with Matt, so she knew this had to be Andy. He was tall and wore jeans and a crimson polo shirt. And he was sexy personified. "Wow," she said in a low voice.<p>

"I'm inclined to agree with you, dear," her mother said.

"Hey Grandma and Grandpa. Hi Aunt Laura. It's so good to see you!" Matt exclaimed as he distributed hugs all around. "This is Andy Flynn. Andy, my aunt, Laura Grey, and my grandparents, Matthew and Sarah Callahan."

"Pleased to meet all of you," Andy said, as he shook hands with Sharon's relatives. Laura was more of a classic beauty. Her hair was a true brunette and her eyes were hazel. Andy remembered Sharon had another sister, Kathy, who made that green velvet dress. She lived in New York, and hadn't been able to get out to see Sharon. One look at Elizabeth and Andy knew where the family looks came from. He wouldn't hazard a guess at her age, but she hardly looked however old she was. Matthew was distinguished and looked, Andy thought, like a Supreme Court Justice.

"So Rosie's going to bring Sharon out here to meet us?" Laura asked.

Matt nodded. "Yeah. They don't let so many people back to the rooms. So they'll be out in a minute. I sent Rosie a text a minute ago to tell her we were here."

"How's her rehab going?" Laura said.

Andy nodded. "Very well, according to her therapists. They say she's really progressing. They're working her hard and they say she's coming right along."

"I'm so glad to hear that," Elizabeth said, relieved. "It eases my mind."

About that time, Rosalind and Sharon came through the double doors from the residential section of the facility. Sharon was still in a wheelchair most of the time because her balance was still precarious, but she had been taking a few steps, Andy knew.

Elizabeth brought a hand to her mouth. "Laura, she's so thin!"

"Matt said this is an improvement, though," she answered.

Andy sat while Sharon's family greeted her. She saw him and smiled and he winked at her. Rosalind finally got around to getting her over to Andy. "Hey, hon," he said softly.

By way of answer, she said, "Rosalind, would you set the brakes on this thing? I can actually get up and sit on furniture these days."

"Sure, Mom." She did as her mother asked and Sharon pushed herself up and with Rosalind's hand on her elbow, she made the four steps to sit beside Andy on the lobby sofa. He took her hand and the look she gave him told her sister everything. Sharon was smitten with this man, and it was clear the feeling was mutual. And if he stuck with her through this, then he was clearly in it for the long haul, Laura thought.

"Sharon, I love your glasses. They look so much better than those chunky plastic ones," Laura said.

Sharon grinned. "Thanks. Would you believe Andy and Rosalind picked them out? Andy says you can see my eyes now."

"He's right, her sister answered. "So, sis, how're you feeling?"

"Stronger every day. My short term memory is getting better and my spatial skills, too. They were a little messed up. My speech is good. I hesitate now and then, but it's mostly fine."

"Ah, she's fakin' it," Andy teased her. "She can do everything. She just likes being here at Club Rehab where somebody else does all the cooking and cleaning."

"Andy, I am going to kill you," Sharon answered, a little deliberately.

He grinned at her. "You've already tried that, remember? Didn't work too well."

"Give me a chance," she answered.

This exchange delighted Laura and her parents. Sharon normally didn't put up with much teasing, but Andy picked at her constantly, according to Rosalind, and since her competitive nature couldn't just let a remark go, she had to answer back, which also was good mental exercise for her.

"Mom, have you spoken with Kathy?" Sharon asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "I did a couple of days ago. She can't get away right now, but says she's coming out as soon as she can. That reminds me. What are you going to do when you get home? I mean, about having someone with you to help?"

"I've been wondering the same thing," Laura said.

Sharon nodded at Andy to answer. "We've got that worked out. One of our detectives, Julio Sanchez, has a sister, Magda Arias, who is a nurse. She'll be with Sharon during the day and Rosie or I will be there at night."

"Oh, that's wonderful. It's so difficult to find trustworthy people to help in a home environment." That was from Matthew.

"It can be," Sharon answered. "That's why we wanted someone we know. Julio has a huge, wonderful family."

"Andy, you want to tell Mom now?" Matt said.

"Tell her what?"

"You know. About the bathroom."

Andy could have shaken the daylights out of the boy, but decided Sharon might be less apt to freak if her family was around her.

"What about my bathroom! What have you done?" Sharon was on the borderline of true anger.

Andy took her hand again. "No big deal, babe. Your mom and dad and sister and the kids, and me, yes, decided that it might be a good idea if you had a bathtub in the master bath that would be easier to navigate for you, especially with your hip and pelvis. It's a walk-in bathtub and they modified the shower so it's flush with the floor. No ledges or anything to step over. And that tub is something else. Hydrotherapy jets, handheld shower, it's better than a Jacuzzi."

"And your mother and I are doing this for you, Sharon," Matthew said.

"So were you going to wait to tell me until I came home, Andy?" Sharon said.

"Nope. I was going to tell you before then. The guys are doing a great job and the bathroom looks awesome. It'll be ready for you when you get home." He looked over at Matt and Rosalind. "See? I told you she'd blame me for this! Doesn't matter that you two are the ones who took the measurements and ordered the fixtures and all that. I knew I'd get be the one to get crawled for it. If it's not the Chief, it's the Captain."

Laura chuckled at that and said, "C'mon Sharon. Don't get ill with Andy. He just agreed with us. It was my idea, Matt and Rosie thought it sounded wonderful and Mom and Dad insisted on financing it. So yell at me. Don't yell at Andy."

"O.K.," Sharon acquiesced, and shifted a little uncomfortably on the sofa. Without a word, Andy took the pillow from her wheelchair.

"Lean forward," he said to Sharon. She did, and he arranged the cushion behind her. "That better?" he asked.

She nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Andy said.

Laura and her mother exchanged glances. Sharon hadn't even told Andy what she needed. He just knew. Nothing could have better illustrated his feelings for her than that small act.

"You should have told me about the bathroom sooner," Sharon said.

"Would it have made a difference?" Andy asked.

"Probably not."

"There you go, then," he answered.

"You're maddening."

Andy put his arm around Sharon's shoulders. "C'mon. You've got a better vocabulary than that!"

"I do indeed, but I don't use those words in front of my parents," she shot back.

Rosalind and Matt were chuckling, along with Laura. They were used to this banter, and loved it that Andy could get away with this with their mom.

Andy gave Sharon a sidelong glance. "You love it. You know you do."

"Unfortunately. I fervently wish I didn't, though." The look she gave Andy would have chilled a lesser man, but he just grinned at her. "Evil man," she grumbled.

"Wicked witch," he said cheerfully.

Sharon sighed. "I can't stay angry with him, Mother. I can't do it."

"That's a good sign, dear," Elizabeth said.

Laura was watching Andy's and Sharon's body language as the family talked. She was a licensed family therapist and she saw a lot to like about their relationship. Andy had his arm around Sharon's shoulders and was absently twiddling a lock of her hair. She had a hand on his knee and unconsciously stroked her fingertips across it. Neither was aware of what they were doing. But Laura wasn't terribly surprised. She'd found that adults in middle age were apt to establish deep bonds much more quickly than younger people. It had a lot to do with greater maturity and a more settled identity. She noticed the way Sharon leaned into Andy's side, and how he automatically shifted so she could. How this happened, Laura didn't know, but Sharon and her handsome lieutenant were absolutely nuts about each other. She was thrilled. Sharon deserved some happiness and it looked like Andy Flynn could help her find it.

As they visited, Elizabeth noticed Sharon had gone quiet. She looked over. Sharon had dozed off, her head against Andy's shoulder. "I think Sharon's worn out," Elizabeth said.

Andy looked over at her. "Yeah. She doesn't have the stamina of a newborn kitten. Her physical therapy is in ten-minute sessions right now, and she's flattened after every one. She's still catching up on her rest, her PT said, since she stayed so agitated most of the time when she was in the hospital. But they keep her pretty well tired out here, so she sleeps well." He gently nudged Sharon. "Hey babe. You're zonking out on us. Ready for a nap?"

She nodded sleepily and said, "I'm sorry, you guys. I do tire easily these days."

"That's all right, sweetie," Matthew answered. "You go lie down."

Andy got Sharon in her wheelchair and took her back to her room, where he helped her get in bed. Her roommate was at therapy, so they had the room alone for a few minutes. He kissed Sharon and she responded, moving her lips delightfully under his. Andy finally broke the kiss and said, "Gotta control ourselves, babe."

"I know. Wait until I get you home," she replied. "Just wait."

"You don't know how much I'm looking forward to it," he answered.

As Sharon closed her eyes, she said, "Andy, I really do love you."

He kissed her temple. "And I really love you, Sharon."

In the lobby, as soon as Andy disappeared behind the glass doors, Rosalind said, "O.K. Andy's great, right? Isn't he great? Isn't he wonderful with Mom?"

Laura nodded. "He really is, Rosie. I can't believe she's spent all these years not liking him and it goes to them suddenly just being devoted to each other."

"The dislike was hiding the like all these years," Elizabeth said.

"I think you're right, Mother," Laura answered.

"Do you like Andy, Gramma?" Rosalind asked.

"I do. I like him very much. Matthew?"

"He's good to Sharon and good for her." Matthew was a man of few words, and this was high praise, indeed.

Matt nodded. "Family approval. I told him he should just go ahead and marry her."

"And I thought I'd have to kill him for saying it," Rosalind put in.

"Just a matter of time," Laura replied. "It is absolutely just a matter of time."

When Andy came back, he knew he had been the topic of conversation, but since everyone looked pleased, it made him feel better. "Are you all ready for lunch? There's a great Greek place close by."

"Sounds lovely, Andy," Elizabeth answered. "I'm sure we're all hungry. Did you get Sharon settled?"

"Sleeping like a baby," he said.

Elizabeth stood and tucked her hand into the crook of Andy's elbow. She smiled at him. "Andy, I want to thank you for everything you've done for Sharon."

"You're welcome, but it's because I wanted to do it."

"I know – son."

Andy's eyebrows shot up at this. Laura heard her mom and looked at Andy. She winked. Apparently, he was now a part of the family. It was a nice feeling.


	12. Chapter 12: Home Fires

**A/N:** Yep, the next chapter is up! Sharon finally gets home. Please enjoy and R&R.

_Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Closer."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Home Fires<strong>

"Andy, you just don't know how good it feels to be going home," Sharon sighed as they pulled out of the rehab center parking lot.

"I can only imagine, babe," he answered. Sharon had ended up at the center for five weeks. Her doctors felt she needed the extra intensive physical therapy, and home health nurses would be visiting for another six weeks, at least. Plus, she would have a physical therapist come to her home, as well as an occupational therapist. Sharon was heartily tired of being "evaluated" all the time, but figured it was the "what goes around, comes around" kind of payback for making people miserable with her investigations in the LAPD. Andy pooh-poohed that notion, but Sharon still couldn't shake the idea she was making some sort of karmic restitution.

As they pulled up to her house, Sharon stared at all the cars. "Andy," she said warningly, "What _is_ all this?"

"A welcome home party. I couldn't stop it. Brenda and Sergeant Holly Campbell got together on it. And you know trying to stop those two is like trying to put out a forest fire with a squirt gun."

Sharon shook her head. "I can't believe this."

"Well, they did it because they care. Even Brenda. She's asked about you every day, just so you know."

She looked a little sheepish. "People will surprise you, won't they?"

"Yep," was all the answer she got.

Andy pulled into the driveway, and Rosalind and Matt parked behind them. Sharon looked pleadingly at Andy. "Do I really have to do this?"

"You really have to do it," he said. "And you really have to be nice about it. This is your opportunity to show what a wonderful woman you are."

Sharon drummed her fingers on the door. "There's just no getting around that kind of logic. You're sneaky, Andy. You know it?"

He grinned at her. "That's what makes me so good at my job. Now, do you want to try to walk in, or do you want me to get your wheelchair?"

"I'll walk. If it kills me, I'm walking into my own house."

"I figured. So you sit tight while I get around to your side. Don't you _dare_ try to get out of that car by yourself. Got it?"

"Yes, Lieutenant," she sighed.

"That's right. And until you're completely back on your feet, I'm in charge, sweetheart. So don't give me any lip." He got out of the car and came to open the passenger door.

"This whole thing has really just brought out all your male chauvinist tendencies, hasn't it?" Sharon said when Andy opened the door.

"You don't know the half of it. Do you know how many people in the LAPD would just love to be able to order you around, for a change?"

"Andy Flynn, if you weren't the sexiest _pig_ on the face of the earth…"

"Yeah, I know. C'mon, you wicked witch. Your public is waiting." There it was again. Somehow, when Andy said, "wicked witch," he turned it into an intimate caress that Sharon felt to her toes. She took his hand and he took her elbow with his opposite hand and raised her gently out of the seat. She braced herself on the car door with her other hand and stood.

"You got it?" Andy asked.

Sharon balanced herself and said, "I'm good. Just hang on to me and don't let me fall."

Andy gave her one of those melting looks. "Sharon, honey, I'll never let you fall. You oughta know that by now," he said softly.

She smiled. "I should, shouldn't I?"

He nodded, and Sharon took Andy's arm and hung on as she closed the door. It was amazing the things you took for granted when you were completely mobile. Suddenly, getting out of a car and shutting the door was a major accomplishment. She felt like an invalid, but Andy and the kids constantly reminded her how far she'd come.

"Mom, it's so good to walk into this house and have you there too," Matt said.

"Thank you, son," she answered. "You don't know how glad I am to be here."

She and Andy made their slow way to the front door, and Sgt. Campbell met them.

"Here she is!" Holly exclaimed. "Captain, it is so good to see you up and around again!"

"Thanks, Holly," Sharon answered. "And thank you for doing this, although you didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"We wanted you to know how glad we are you're on the mend!" the woman said.

"I appreciate it. I really do," Sharon answered.

"Where do you want to sit?" Andy asked her.

"Over in my wingback chair. I think I can get up from there more easily."

Andy led her over to the chair and she collapsed into it. "Thanks, Andy," she said.

"No problem," he answered, with a wink.

Brenda walked in from the kitchen. "I _thought_ I heard you all come in!" she exclaimed. She went to Sharon. "First, I haven't been cooking, so don't worry. I've just been helping. Second, it is good to see you and I know you're glad to be home." Brenda, always a Southerner to her core, was a hugger, and she leaned over to hug a shocked Sharon Raydor. "Welcome home, Sharon."

"Thank you, Brenda. I appreciate you loaning Andy to me. I couldn't have made it without him."

Brenda smiled. "Well, I've had him all to myself all these years, so might as well let him be useful as well as ornamental! And he is pretty ornamental, too, isn't he?" she said, grinning at Sharon, who actually chuckled.

"You know, he is, now that you mention it. Kind of a conversation piece."

Brenda snickered. "That's a good term for him. And even though I'll expect to see a little more of him now, if you need him, you get him first."

"Brenda, that means a lot. Truly, it does. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Sharon." Brenda patted her shoulder and went back into the kitchen.

Sharon's division assembled from other parts of the house and spoke to their captain. They were obviously thrilled to have her on the road to recovery.

Julio came in with his sister, Magda, who would be helping Sharon during the day. This day, however, they were ferrying in food. When they got it to the kitchen, Brenda goggled at the spread. "Lord help, Julio! There's enough food for Grant's army here!"

"Magda said she didn't want us to run out."

"L.A. County could eat here and we wouldn't run out!" She looked up to see Julio's sister carrying two large trays. She immediately relieved her of one.

"Madga, I'm Brenda Johnson. That's my husband, Fritz Howard. Thank you so much for coming and bringing all this food! It was so sweet of you to do it!"

"My pleasure, Ms. Johnson," Magda answered. "It was a good opportunity to meet Captain Raydor, too. As for the food, it was a group venture. Mama made the tamales, I brought the empanadas and pozole and Jero, our brother-in-law, did the cake. He owns a bakery, you know."

"No, I didn't know," Brenda said. She spied the cake carrier and looked inside. "Oh, my Lord in heaven," she breathed. "What kind of cake is _that_?"

"Chief, I think Jero called it a 'chocolate blackout cake,'" Julio answered.

"Well, if that doesn't have 'Brenda Leigh Johnson' written all over it, nothing does," Fritz said drily.

"You hush," Brenda shot at him. "Please tell Jero and your Mama thank you so much for their hard work. We appreciate it."

"You went to speak to Sharon, didn't you?" Fritz asked.

"Of course! First thing. She is so thin! I'll bet she's lost 20 pounds since the wreck," Brenda answered.

Fritz nodded. "Andy said she just didn't have much appetite. He thinks it's some of the medication they've had her on."

"Could be. But if that," she pointed at the cake, "doesn't rouse her appetite, something is seriously wrong." Frtiz just chuckled at that remark.

Julio went to say hello to Sharon and she took his hand. "Julio, thank you so much for the prayers and the prayer card. It went with me to rehab and I know the prayers helped."

"You're welcome, Captain. My family, we prayed for you every night."

"I really appreciate it," she answered, her eyes moist. She still didn't know how Brenda had stumbled on the crew she had, but they were great people.

Finally, the mob left, and only Magda had stayed behind to talk to Sharon as Matt and Rosalind did a little more cleaning. Brenda and Sharon's crew had put all the food away and done most of the work, but the kids said they could finish up.

After Magda left, Andy looked at Sharon. "You're worn out. Come on. Time for a nap for you."

"I'm fine," she protested.

"No you're not. Your face has gone white as a sheet. Now, do you want me to get a blanket and pillow and you can lie down on the sofa, or do you want to sleep in your bed?"

She sighed. She was finding out that Andy could be stubborn as a mule and twice as contrary. She knew it already, of course, but when it came to her pushing herself too much, she always ran smack into a brick wall named Andy. "I think I'd like to sleep in my own bed, for a change," she said, and started to stand, but she sat right back down. "I'm more wiped out than I thought."

Andy snorted and leaned over her. "C'mon. Put your arms around my neck and I'll carry you into the bedroom."

"The _kids_, Andy!" she said in a loud whisper.

He rolled his eyes. "To _sleep_. Duh. Besides, they're adults and I think they probably know where babies come from and how they get there by this time."

"Obviously, but it's still weird to think about your parents…" her voice trailed off.

"No doubt, but you're going in there to sleep, and I'm going home. I do have one, even if I haven't seen it too much, lately."

Sharon grimaced at him. "I know. But I've needed you, Andy."

"Have I complained? Nope. But you're going in there for a nap, and I'm carrying you, so cooperate or I'm hauling you over my shoulder."

"If you insist, and I see that you do insist, so lean down a little farther," she said.

"Sure," he answered and Sharon put her arms around his neck. He gently lifted her out of the chair. "Hon, you've got to start eating. I've picked up five-year-olds that weigh more than you do."

"When I get hungry, I'll eat," she said.

Andy carried her into her bedroom and stood her on the floor while he whisked the comforter back. Sharon crawled into the bed and Andy tucked her in like a child. He leaned over and kissed her. "I'll see you later, babe."

"O.K.," she answered and closed her eyes. She was asleep almost immediately, Andy noted with satisfaction.

He went into the kitchen, said his good-byes to the kids and drove home. He was exhausted and needed some time to himself. He was glad tomorrow was Sunday. He intended to sleep all day, if possible. The kids could do everything Sharon needed, and they needed time to be a family.

* * *

><p>Life changed again two weeks later. Rosalind went back to her apartment and Matt had to get back to Stanford for the beginning of the new quarter. Sharon's house was quiet again, except for the seemingly never-ending stream of home health nurses and therapists in and out of the house. The next week, Rosalind took her mom for a follow-up with her neurologist, and they talked about the progress she had made.<p>

"Sharon, I'm so pleased. Every area is improving: cognitive, spatial, motor skills, speech, all of it. In three to four months, you'll never know anything happened, if you continue on your current track. The therapy is crucial to this. And I can give a good report to your orthopedist. Your X-rays look good and your mobility is greatly improved. Your balance will get better. Again, stay with the therapy."

"When can you clear me to drive again?" Sharon asked.

Dr. Lonchar considered it. "A few weeks yet. I want to make certain your spatial skills and reaction times are what they ought to be. When I do, you are not to do any driving on the freeway until I give you clearance. Stay on quiet side streets and out of heavy traffic."

"O.K."

"Do you have any more questions for me?" the woman asked.

Since Rosie was in the waiting room, Sharon nodded. "I do. You met Lieutenant Flynn, I know."

"I did. And I know exactly the question you're about to ask, and the answer is any time you feel ready. But don't try anything _too_ acrobatic just yet. Use some common sense. He hasn't been pressuring you, has he?"

"Andy? Oh God, no. I'll probably have to seduce him, in fact, because he's been so careful of me. But I catch him looking at me sometimes, and he has this hungry look in his eyes. And I'll be honest, Dr. Lonchar: I miss it. I'm probably to the age where I shouldn't, but I do."

The doctor made a rude noise. "Nonsense. I'm a firm believer in a healthy, active sex life, for as long as you can maintain it. In fact, it's known to contribute to a longer, healthier, happier life."

Sharon grinned. "I'll tell Andy that. He'll be thrilled."

"I know he's getting to a certain age, as well, though. Does he need any assistance in that area? I can contact his doctor, if that's the case. Don't be embarrassed to say so."

Sharon giggled at the idea. "Andy? No. He's taken pretty good care of himself, especially the last several years." Her grin widened. "In fact, I'd say he's very much, um, up to par in that area." And she giggled again.

Her doctor chuckled also and patted Sharon's hand. "One of those, is he? You're a fortunate woman, then," she said. "But if there's ever a problem, don't hesitate to give me a call. I can have his doctor call him. In the meantime, have fun!"

"Oh, I intend to! Thank you, doctor."

"You're very welcome."

When Sharon got home, she had a message from Andy, saying the case was finally closed and he would be there a little earlier. She was glad. The case Major Crimes had been working was a nasty, gang-related shooting that threatened to blow up beyond the point of containment. Sharon had been very concerned about the case, and was relieved it was over. She was terrified Andy would have to go on a raid on a house or something, and the thought of it was awful. He was utterly fearless when in a situation, and he would always protect his team. Not reckless, but always looking out for his partners, she knew he would put himself in harm's way to keep someone else safe. So she was glad it was all over.

In spite of the fact Magda was officially a nurse, she insisted on cooking and helping around the house. In Sharon's eyes, the woman was priceless. She was wonderful. And before she left that day, she made a pot of vegetable soup and cornbread that would have made Brenda Leigh Johnson's mouth water.

Sharon could make her way around the house with the cane that had belonged to her grandmother, and she had plans for Andy Flynn that night. She had always had a knack for technology, and had learned to use a computer easily. Her laptop had been a constant presence once she was well enough to use it properly. She had done some strategic Internet shopping the past couple of weeks and was glad that certain companies delivered their goods in plain envelopes with innocuous-sounding return addresses. If Magda ever suspected anything when she gave Sharon the packages, she never said a word.

And with the case ended, Andy would be spending the night. Rosalind had gone back to her place, and Sharon had some time before he got there, since she knew he would go by his apartment for some clothes, and probably to change. All Sharon had to do was think about the first time Andy touched her and she warmed up all over. She was so glad her injuries hadn't wiped out those memories, although the thought of having a "first" time with Andy all over again wasn't an unpleasant one, either. Still, Sharon intended to do everything she could to convince Andy that tonight was most definitely the night to resume the physical side of their relationship. She sat at the mirror and brushed her hair until it shone, and although dressing unaided could still be a chore because of her hip, she managed a silk wrap skirt in a bright, exotic print, and a black silk top. A light application of makeup also made her feel her life was returning to normal. But waking up in Andy's arms tomorrow morning after a passionate late night was what she really wanted. And since tomorrow was Saturday, he could go for doughnuts and she could make coffee, and they could have breakfast at their own pace. She sighed. Normalcy – how she had taken it for granted! She wouldn't again, though.

She heard Andy as he came inside and called her. "In here!" she answered. "I'll be there in just a second!"

She made her way into the kitchen, where she saw Andy lifting the pot lid to check on the soup. "Smells delicious," he said, and then caught sight of Sharon in the doorway. His breath caught. She looked incredible. He hadn't seen that skirt before, he knew. Of course, she never wore it to work, but he loved it.

"Magda left the soup for us," Sharon said, coming into the room.

"She's great," he said, and then embraced Sharon. "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you. I was sick of looking like the ragged end of yesterday."

He grinned at her. "Why don't you have a seat and we can eat dinner?"

"I like that idea," she answered. Carrying a bowl of soup and walking was more than she could manage at this point.

Andy served them both and as he ate, he hardly took his eyes from Sharon. She looked more like herself tonight than she had since the wreck. He could tell she had something up her sleeve, and he was reasonably sure he knew what. The gleam in her green eyes was a dead giveaway. He could feel his body stirring at the idea and he sighed as he took their plates to the dishwasher. He had liked being there and spending the evenings with her, but if she was ready for more than just companionship, then he certainly was. He had missed her as his lover. It had been so long, it would almost be like learning her body for the first time.

He went to help her up and as she stood, she put one hand on his shoulder and with the other, drew his head to hers for a kiss. Her lips moved delightfully as she traced his lower lip with her tongue and felt his arms tighten around her, one hand moving to her hair. She slipped one hand underneath his shirt and felt his warm skin, and the wonderful mat of hair on his chest that always made her want to rub her cheek against him, like a cat.

Andy groaned unconsciously as he held Sharon's body, in all that silk, next to his. She was warm and alive against him and he wanted to hold her there for a short time, just to be grateful she was here and still wanted him. "Sharon, are you sure?" he whispered against her mouth.

"So sure," she breathed. "My doctor said any time I was ready. And I am so very ready, Andy." She pulled him closer, depending on his strong arms to keep her balanced, and kissed him with the kind of deep, wet kiss she knew made him crazy.

He slid one hand up the silk of her top and across her breast. "You're not wearing a bra," he said.

"Why should I? I didn't have any plans to leave the house," she answered. "Did you?"

"No way." He palmed her breast and she could feel the heat of his hand through her blouse. Andy made her feel vital and strong and beautiful. She wanted him against her body, on top of her, inside her. She was starting to ache for his touch, as she found herself aching when she woke up in the night, dreaming he was touching her.

"You smell so good, Andy. You feel so good," she murmured as he kissed her jaw, her chin, her neck and ears.

"Let me carry you to the bedroom," he said. When she nodded, he lifted her with such tenderness and carried her to her room. The goodies she bought could wait for another night. They weren't going anywhere, and neither was Andy. He sat her on the bed and quickly kicked off his shoes and slid out of his jeans. His shirt came over his head and Sharon drew in a breath at the sight of his body. She could feel heat slicing through her, watching the muscles in his chest and arms.

Sharon took Andy's arm and raised herself up and began untying her skirt. Andy took the hint and unwrapped it and it pooled at her feet. "And no panties, either. You wicked, wicked witch," he said with a roguish grin, before he started unbuttoning her blouse. When it fell open, he slid it down her shoulders and tossed it to the floor, then followed Sharon as she lay on the bed. He kissed her again and ran his hand down her side, making her shiver. He looked longingly at her. "I don't even know where to start. I've missed everything about you. I've missed every inch of your skin, every curve, every single thing." He said this last while burying his face in her neck and bringing his tongue down its length, along with the tiny nips he loved placing on her skin.

"Want to know one thing I've really missed?" Sharon said, her voice low.

"What's that, sweetness?"

"This," she answered, nosing in the hair on his chest, and this time, truly rubbing her cheek on it. "It's so sexy. Just thinking about your chest underneath those dress shirts makes me want to do indecent things to you."

Andy chuckled. "If it's indecent, then you know I'm all for it, babe," he teased.

"I'm shocked," she returned the teasing, and brought her hand down his hip and cupped him gently. "And I've really, _really_ missed this." She stroked him, feeling his heat and his hardness underneath the fabric. "These have to come off," she said.

"Absolutely," he agreed, as Sharon started easing his shorts off his body. They ended up on the floor as well, and Andy said, "So how do you want to do this? I don't want to hurt you."

Sharon brushed his lips with hers. "My sweet, sweet Andy. You have been so careful of me. You've taken such good care of me. You're not going to hurt me. Let's just love each other, and if something isn't working, we'll try something else," she said, although she was thinking as hot as she was for his touch, as hard as he was, neither of them were going to last too long.

"Mmm," he answered, finding her nipples with his fingers and following them with his mouth. Sharon thought, not for the first time, that no man who had ever touched her could make her feel like Andy did. His skilled gentleness that could turn aggressive was guaranteed to make her downright drunk. And when he finally found his way to her center, she wanted to explode.

"You're hot, Sharon," he growled in her ear. "You're hot and wet and you want me, don't you?"

"You know I want you, Andy. Make love to me."

"No problem," he said. He parted her legs gently with his knee and she arched against him. It wasn't the most comfortable feeling in her left hip, but nothing that allowed them to actually have sex was going to be really comfortable, and Sharon had become adept at ignoring the pain in her hip, anyway. Of course, everything else Andy was doing to her body made that much easier. He was stroking her, making her hotter for him and she took hold of him, to guide him into her body. When he had seated himself completely inside her, the look on her face almost made him lose it right then.

Sharon felt totally complete, her body joined with Andy's. Nothing had ever felt so right. "Make me scream for you, Andy," she rasped.

He was mostly past speech, he was concentrating so intently on holding it together, but Sharon's words sent an extra shot of fire licking up his spine as he started moving inside her body.

This was what Sharon had wanted ever since she had been conscious enough to be aware of her surroundings. Even when she didn't remember Andy consciously, she wanted him. That need had fueled her paranoia, since she panicked at the thought of him leaving her and never touching her again. She met every thrust with her hips, feeling her body come completely alive underneath his, and she kissed him again, her tongue as much inside his mouth as she could manage. He tasted delicious. He smelled delicious. It was the taste and smell of the man she loved and needed and wanted beyond any reason or good sense.

Sharon knew it wasn't going to take long for either of them, and as they cried release and she saw Andy's body shudder and go rigid and then relax, she knew she had never connected to anyone like she had Andy Flynn.

Tucked into his arms, their breathing returning to normal, she rubbed her cheek against him again and he laughed softly. "Never had a woman who liked the chest hair like you do."

"Hmmm," she said as an answer. "They had no idea what they were missing, then. There's so much about your body to appreciate, though."

"You're feeding my ego, babe."

"I have to tell the truth," she said, lifting her face to his for one of his sweet kisses.

He readily complied and answered, "And who would have ever thought that the wicked witch of FID was so soft and cuddly and hot? Well, I always did have my suspicions, personally. Never thought I'd get the chance to find out, but I'm glad I wore you down," he said, a smile on his face and in his voice.

"I really should smack you for that, but I don't have the energy right now. You wore me down and now you wore me out. I'm ready for a nap."

"Me too," he said, reaching to turn out the lamp.

She sighed. "Round two later?"

"Whatever you're up for, babe. As long as you don't hurt yourself," he whispered to her, relishing the feeling of her body against his. He had waited for this night for a while.

"I won't hurt myself. I love you, Andy."

"And I'm so grateful to hear you say it, and to say I love you, too." He knew sleep would come easily.


	13. Chapter 13: Good Day Sunshine

**A/N:** And the last chapter! Tried to upload it last night, but the FF site was simply not cooperating. At any rate, I hope you all have enjoyed the story. It's been tremendously fun to write.

_Disclaimer: I do not own or operate "The Closer."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Good Day Sunshine<strong>

Andy rolled over, thrilled to feel Sharon's body against his. He spooned next to her, and heard her small murmur as she relaxed into the curve of his body. He rested his hand on her side and felt the suture lines where the surgeon had pinned her hip. He sighed deeply and bent his head so he could nuzzle her hair. It smelled like gardenias, and he remembered seeing her gardenia shampoo in the bathroom. She had come so far since the wreck, but thinking about those first days was still enough to put Andy into a cold sweat.

He rather thought he'd end up like Provenza: chasing women 30 years younger than himself and saying he hated women and marriage and the whole thing. But now, he was finally in a place where he felt he could actually be a good husband and the thought of how close he came to losing that chance made him cold inside. But Sharon was a mature woman – mature in her emotions and very much secure in herself. She wasn't threatened by men, and she wasn't an insecure kid. She was strong and sexy and, when her heart was touched, as loving as any woman could be. Andy had no doubt that, had he been the one in the hospital for six weeks, he could have counted on her care and love every bit as much as he cared for her.

Sharon stirred in his arms and turned to face him. Dawn was just creeping into the windows and the light was dim. But she looked at him. "Are you all right?" she asked, her voice still husky with sleep.

"Fine. Why?"

"You're awake so early."

"Just thinking," he answered.

Sharon snuggled to his chest. "About what?"

"About you."

Her giggle was drowsy. "I know you have better things to do than think about me."

"Can't come up with anything I'd rather do."

"Sleep, maybe?"

"Maybe. Ever thought about making this a permanent thing?"

"What? You sleeping with me?"

"And being here."

"You're mostly asleep _now_, love. Sounds like you're trying to propose to me."

"Maybe I am," he whispered.

"Then I accept. Go back to sleep."

"Yes Captain," he said, and to his surprise, sleep claimed him right away.

* * *

><p>As Andy went back to Sharon's place with the doughnuts, he wondered if she had taken him seriously. Sharon was wondering the same thing about Andy. Had <em>he<em> been serious? She started the coffee brewing and sat at the kitchen table. It was Saturday, and no therapists were scheduled to come to the house, for a change. Except for Andy, she had the house to herself. It was a nice feeling. The coffee was ready before he got back and Sharon made it to the table with a mug. Major accomplishment. At least she didn't have to use a walker. That would have been awful she thought, as she sat at the table. But she had to admit, her family had done her a real favor with that bathtub. It was nice to be able to bathe unassisted. She absolutely did not want to be a burden to her kids. But, she mused, any time Andy wanted to help her bathe, that would be all right. She grinned and took a sip of coffee. Her hip was a little more achy than usual this morning, but she didn't care. That's what the jets in the tub were for.

Sharon still wasn't certain how Andy had worked his way into her life, under her skin – and into her heart. She just knew that one day, out of the blue it seemed, he was all she could think about. Her life had been so nicely arranged and then here he came, turning everything upside down. And she didn't even care. She owed him so much – mostly her sanity. When she came out of the darkness of being on that ventilator, of not knowing where she was or who he was, she came out holding on to his big hands. If he hadn't been there, she didn't know how she would have fought through the pain and the fear. But when he came in and held her hand, the fear dissolved. And now, he wanted to marry her. Well, well. She sat back and took another sip of coffee as she pondered that.

When Andy came in, he smelled the coffee and knew Sharon was up and around. He went into the kitchen and put the box on the table. "Help yourself," he said, giving her a kiss.

"Thank you," she said and opened the box. "Wow. Did you get one of everything in the store?"

"Just about," he answered as he poured a cup of coffee. "I didn't know what you might be in the mood for this morning."

Sharon picked out a luscious looking creation with chocolate frosting and paused. Andy had made it back to the table with his cup and said, "What is it?"

"None of these have that disgusting white cream stuff inside, do they?"

He chuckled. "No way. That's Brenda's thing, not mine. She loves that junk."

Sharon shuddered. "Nasty. So what's inside this one?"

"Custard."

She nodded. "That, I can live with," and she took a bite. "Oohh. This is good," she said, her mouth full.

Andy enjoyed watching her eat that doughnut, especially when she licked the frosting from her fingers and had a dab of custard on her chin where the pastry had dripped. He leaned over to her. "Something on your chin," he said, and where she was expecting him to wipe it off with a napkin, instead, he licked it off and kissed her. O.K. Now she was ready to go right back to bed. But Andy leaned back and grinned at her and grabbed a doughnut for himself and ate it.

"You're intent on making me fat, aren't you?" she said.

"You need to gain a couple of pounds. Otherwise, all those hot power suits won't fit when you go back to work."

Sharon laughed at that and said, "Oh, well. Can't be a size 2 forever." She ate another doughnut.

"Nope. Just like I've resigned myself to the fact that I'm never gonna see another 32 waist pair of jeans. But it's O.K."

"Doesn't matter. You look hot in anything you wear. Jeans, a suit, your blues. Clothes just look good on you. Some men – Provenza comes to mind – always look like an unmade bed. But it doesn't matter how slouchy you think you look. Even in sweats and a ratty T-shirt, you're still the hottest man I know."

Andy gave her one of those grins that turned her bones to mush and made her heart skip out of rhythm. "Go ahead, sweetheart. Keep feeding my ego."

"I know. It already weighs half a ton, and doesn't need another bite, but I can't help it."

Andy laughed out loud. "Wicked witch. You know just where to stick that knife."

She shrugged. "I have to stay on my toes around you." She looked keenly at Andy and he even squirmed a little under the scrutiny of those intense green eyes. "Were you serious this morning?"

He knew exactly what she was referring to. "Yeah. Were you?"

"I was."

"So what do you want to do about it?"

"I suppose I need to check with the kids, although I doubt they'll have a problem with it."

"They won't," Andy informed her. "Matt's already told me he wishes I'd marry you and have it over and done with. Then I'd be your next of kin. I think the idea of him being in that spot overwhelmed him a little."

Sharon rolled her eyes. "Oh, my God. You never know what is going to come out of his mouth. What did you tell him?"

"That I'd had the same idea, but if he or Rosie said anything to you, I'd make them do a ride-along with Provenza for a week."

Sharon stared at Andy for a moment. Then, her lower lip started twitching and she started giggling and it turned into a full-throated howl of laughter. "Oh, the idea!" she managed to get out. "You're horrible! I can't imagine a worse fate!" She laughed until her ribs hurt and she had to wipe her eyes. She sighed. "In fact, I'm starting to think you may be a candidate for sainthood, being willing to put up with him _and_ me."

"No, I'm just crazy as hell, that's all," he deadpanned.

"You may have a point," she agreed, a smile still playing around her lips. "The problem, however, comes with my job versus your job."

"Not such a problem," Andy said.

"Why do you say that? How can IA investigate you, if necessary, if we're married?"

"I talked to Brenda the other day about it. She said Hollywood IA can always do the investigation if I manage to do something else really stupid."

"You told Brenda we might be getting married?" Sharon wasn't sure she liked that.

"No, I asked her what would be the procedure about IA when you came back to work, since we were involved. But she's not stupid, Sharon. You know that. I think she jumped to the correct conclusion. But I didn't tell her."

"No, for all her faults – and they are many – Brenda Leigh Johnson is anything but stupid." The Captain Raydor tone crept back into her voice and Andy grinned.

"Lay off the Chief. She's been great about me being with you. And she's really been supportive, in spite of everything."

Sharon nodded in acquiescence. "You're right. Old habits die hard, you know. I didn't even think about Hollywood. Since they have their own IA division, I don't see them." Hollywood division, the top brass felt, needed a separate IA division for their "unique" issues, as Tommy Delk said. "But that does make sense. And I'm sure they'll ask us to step in if they need us. Quid pro quo."

"Always. Makes the world go 'round," he answered. "So, since you were serious, and I was serious, any thoughts on a date, or place?"

Sharon's eyes widened. "Oh my goodness. I suppose that sort of thing _is_ kind of up to me. I don't know. I'd like to be to the point where I can stand unassisted. I know I don't want any kind of a major event. My second marriage, your third."

"I agree so far," Andy said.

"All right." She thought a moment. "What about this, then? The department actually has a nice chapel. Why don't we get married there? Reverend Pitman could do it. He came to see me several times, and I really liked him."

"I did too. What about guests?"

"You want me to do everything, don't you?" she teased. "I'd say Matt and Rosie, and my division and yours. That's, what?" she added it up. "Maybe twenty people? Seven in your division, including Buzz and Fritz, and six in mine, so that's thirteen, then Matt and Rosie make fifteen." She paused. "What about your kids, Andy?"

He shook his head sadly. "I wouldn't count on it" was all he said. Sharon had never been able to get him to open up on the subject. It was obviously extremely painful.

She squeezed his hand and smiled at him. "How about Gary?" Gary was Andy's sponsor.

"I'll ask him. That's an idea," he said, glad to be away from the subject of his children.

"All right, so we'll say when I get to where I can walk in by myself, we'll set a date."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"When is the lease up on your apartment?"

Andy thought a moment. "Next month, so that works out pretty well. I'll turn in my notice. That is, if you want me to start moving in."

Sharon smiled lovingly at him and stroked his hand. "The sooner, the better. And, if I'm not being too domineering, can I suggest a honeymoon spot?"

"Sure. Where did you have in mind?"

"Lake Tahoe. Ever been?"

Andy shook his head. "Nope. Vegas, yeah. But never Tahoe. They say it's beautiful up there."

"Oh Andy, it's gorgeous. I've been skiing there with the kids, but I want to go there with just you. And it's a quick trip. We can catch a flight from LAX and fly in to Reno and rent a car. It's only about a 90-minute drive from there."

He grinned at her. "Well, I sure don't have any better ideas, and I've never been so, yeah. That sounds great. No skiing this time of year, though."

"Doesn't matter. There's plenty to do, even if you don't gamble or ski."

Andy leaned back in his chair. "How about we get some honeymoon practice?" he said with a devilish grin.

Sharon eased herself up and went to sit on his lap. "You know, that sounds pretty good. What did you have in mind?"

* * *

><p>Brenda was nearly asleep. The departmental meeting had dragged on entirely too long and she was reduced to drawing three-dimensional boxes and triangles on her legal pad. She had to shift in her chair every so often, or risk dozing off in front of Pope and Delk. Her crew had been up most of the night, working a case, and she was tired and bored – a lethal combination.<p>

Finally, finally, Chief Delk said, "Well I think that's all for today. Chief Johnson, did you say you needed to speak with me about something?"

Brenda started. "Oh! Yes, yes I did. To you and to Chief Pope, if he has _just_ a minute!"

Something in Brenda's tone put Will Pope on the alert. He knew Brenda much better than Delk did, so he had a strong feeling something was in the wind, and it was likely to be something neither her nor Delk would be really happy about. "I have a minute, Chief. What's on your mind?" Pope said.

"Well, as you know Captain Raydor will be coming back to work in about three weeks."

Delk answered, "I was aware of that yes, and we'll be very glad to have her back in action."

"I know. We all will," she sweetly agreed, which really made Will suspicious. "At any rate, when she comes back to work, we'll still be calling her Captain Raydor, just like I'm Deputy Chief Johnson, but her legal name will be different!"

"Her legal name?" Delk said, and he and Pope looked at each other. But Will could almost smell what was coming.

"That's right! Her new name, her _married_ name will be," here a dramatic pause. Brenda had been waiting to tell this news for weeks. "Her married name will be Flynn!"

Will shut his eyes tightly. He knew it. He just knew it.

"WHAT? Flynn?" Delk exclaimed. "That's – that's totally against all procedure! Captain Raydor is the head of Internal Affairs!"

"I know," Brenda said calmly. "It's all worked out. I had a nice little chat with Captain Harrison in IA in Hollywood Division, and he told me if anything came up regarding Lieutenant Flynn, his division would be happy to handle it, so there's no conflict of interest." She looked at Delk and Pope with a beatific, if sly, smile. She knew she had them in a box, and they knew it, too.

Pope shook his head. He had told Tommy Delk a long time ago that trying to outwit Brenda Leigh Johnson was an exercise in futility, and that if she wanted something to happen, she generally found a way to make it happen, and all they would be able to do would be to sit back and watch. He knew that Brenda was well aware that Sharon was well nigh irreplaceable in her position at this point, and with Provenza so close to retirement, it was imperative that Major Crimes had a lieutenant with Andy's seniority. Tao was good, but he had started with SID. Andy's whole career from the time he was a beat cop, had been in the criminal division. He knew criminal procedure and investigation through and through.

Accepting the inevitable, Pope sighed. "Well, give Lieutenant Flynn and Captain Raydor our congratulations," he said.

"I will!" Brenda chirped. "I surely will! Now you two have a nice day, y'hear?" When Brenda's accent was at its thickest, she had generally managed to score a coup. Today, it was like sorghum molasses in winter. She breezed out of Delk's conference room, leaving him shell-shocked.

"What just happened?" he said.

"Hurricane Brenda, destroying things and rearranging them to suit herself and the members of her squad. Both Flynn and Raydor have enough years to retire, and I thought one of them would. I didn't think Brenda would interfere. Boy, was that stupid on my part."

"So what do we do?"

Pope sighed again. "What Chief Johnson intended we would have to do: let it happen."

Delk shook his head. "I have wondered what would have happened to the LAPD if she had made chief. The idea is terrifying."

Pope nodded. "Yep. So, at this point, let's be happy for Flynn and Raydor. I know enough about them to know they both deserve some happiness."

Delk checked his watch. "Let's get a beer." Pope nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Their ceremony really was everything Andy and Sharon wanted. It was small and intimate, in the LAPD chapel, with only Sharon's children and their divisions in attendance.<p>

Matt walked with his mother down the aisle as Andy stood, almost too nervous to be still. His black suit was the one he wore New Year's Eve, and he knew Sharon loved it. She wore a cream suit that made her skin and hair glow, emerald earrings and an emerald brooch that made her eyes sparkle. She carried a small bouquet of pink and yellow peace roses.

Brenda couldn't believe she was watching one of her favorite people marry that woman, but she had to admit she might have misjudged Sharon just a little. And Sharon did look beautiful, and happier than she had ever seen her. Andy looked like a nervous wreck, but he had been grinning like an idiot and cracking horrible jokes all week, so she knew he was happy, too.

Although in attendance, Provenza had said he just couldn't be a best man one more time, to Andy's amusement, so Mike Tao did the honors. As they said their vows and exchanged rings, Brenda got the impression this was for real, and forever, as far as these two were concerned. In the face of such happiness, she felt tears leaking down her cheeks and when Fritz nudged her and handed her his handkerchief, she took it and dabbed her eyes.

Good wishes and congratulations followed the ceremony, but they had a flight to catch to Reno, so they weren't at the department very long. Sharon's limp was nearly gone, and Brenda knew from Andy she would be breathing fire and ready to go back to work when they returned from Tahoe.

Rosalind hugged Andy fiercely. "I know I don't even have to tell you to be good to Mom," she said. "It's so good to have you in the family." Brenda would have sworn Andy blushed as he thanked Sharon's daughter and returned her hug. He shook hands with Matt and then gave him a hug, too.

"Andy, I-I'm just glad I don't have to worry about Mom, now," he said, his voice breaking just a little.

"You're a good man, Matt," Andy said.

Brenda gave Andy a big box on their way out. "Just a little something from us," she said.

"Thanks, Brenda," he said, giving her a hug.

"You're welcome, Andy. We're all happy for both of you." He grinned his thanks.

Fortunately, an LAPD badge got the box and its contents through security and Andy held it on his lap the whole flight. Sharon was about to die from curiosity to find out what it was, but he refused to let her even peek inside.

Sharon was driving from Reno, since she knew the way, and Andy was able to gaze at the scenery. "Wow. It looks so different from L.A.," he said.

"I think they call this high desert," Sharon answered. "So where are we staying? You never would tell me."

"Harrah's. And I booked their wedding photographer to get a few pictures."

"Oh, Andy. You didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did. Eileen would come to L.A. and shoot me if I didn't have a picture to send to her."

When they checked into the hotel, and Andy asked for the room for "Andy and Sharon Flynn," Sharon blushed to her toes for some reason. Andy noticed and when he asked her what was up, all she could say was, "I'm just happy."

Sharon had attempted to bless Andy out about booking one of the top floor suites, but she didn't quite have the heart. He had wanted to do this for her, and she knew she should allow him to. He had ordered some sparkling cider and brought the mysterious box up.

When he opened it, he said, "I had a feeling, but this is pretty funny."

Sharon peered into the box and laughed as well. "That's cute. Who do you suppose came up with the idea? Tao?"

"Him and Brenda." In the box was a cake, which Andy had suspected. The funny part was the decoration. Half was decorated in white, as for a bride's cake, while the other half was in chocolate, like a groom's cake.

Sharon took it carefully out of the box and took a picture of it with her phone. "Matt and Rose will think this is hilarious. I'll e-mail it to Rosie."

"Yeah, she'll get a kick out of it." He looked on the box. "Well, this makes sense. This is from Jero's bakery – you know, Julio's brother-in-law."

"How sweet!" Sharon exclaimed.

"Julio has the best family, I swear."

The room had a few kitchen items like plates, and Sharon got two plates and found a knife and forks. She cut the cake and they tried it.

"This is awesome," Andy said. "Your side is the lemon cream. Wow, but it's good." Sharon nodded her agreement.

They fed cake to each other and drank cider and looked out the window at the incredible scenery. Their window faced the lake, spread out in its expanse of incredible lapis blue.

"We can eat pretty much here in the hotel all week," he said. "But they're bringing breakfast to the room in the morning. I called ahead." He grinned at her.

"You're spoiling me, Andy," she said.

"Every woman deserves to be spoiled just a little, especially on her honeymoon," he answered.

"And I know you bought something special for me to wear tonight."

"I think you'll like it."

"I'm sure I will, but isn't the bride supposed to buy the lingerie?" Sharon's voice was teasing.

"Well, normally, but Eileen sent me the link and I couldn't resist. Like you said: I'm spoiling you."

"I am going to have to meet your sister. She sounds great."

"She is. The Flynn clan wants to meet you, but I warn you: they are a lot rowdier than the very correct Callahan family."

"If they spawned you, I'm not surprised," Sharon shot back.

"Witch. Wicked witch," he answered. "So, do you want to drive around and show me a little more of this place? Is there somewhere we can get closer to the lake?"

Sharon smiled. "Sure. We'll go to Sand Harbor."

They drove to the state park area and walked around. They walked to the large rocks and Andy clambered up one and gave Sharon a hand up. They sat in the warm sun, looking out at the blue-in-blue water, and other locals who were swimming and sunning on the beach. Even with the people around, it was peaceful and very far away from the noise of Los Angeles.

"Are you glad we did this?" Sharon asked him, wondering if he would love it as much as she did.

"I am. This is incredible. I've seen some great pictures, but they don't do it justice."

She smiled at him. "I was so hoping you'd like it too. It's one of my favorite places in the world."

"I can see it climbing pretty high on my list of spots," he answered.

They drove to the California side of the lake and poked around the shops near the Heavenly ski resort, which was still doing a brisk business, even in July. They rode the gondola up to the top of the mountain, at some 10,000 feet, and then went back to the hotel and stuffed themselves in one of the restaurants. Sharon didn't gamble, but Andy felt like venturing a few dollars at the poker table. He grew up playing it with his brothers, and they taught him how to play smart. Sharon watched as he lost a little, then won a medium-sized pot or two. After he played for a couple of hours, he took his receipt from the dealer and went to the cashier's cage to get it cashed. He kept back a little cash for pocket change, but gave the rest to Sharon.

"Go on a shopping spree tomorrow," he said.

She counted the money hurriedly. "Andy, there's over $500 here!"

"Yeah. Get something you'd never get for yourself otherwise. I mean it."

"O.K. Thank you," she answered, a little bewildered. She would have to think about this.

When they got back to the room, Andy said, "I left something for you on the bed."

Sharon went into the bedroom and sighed. She didn't know where in the world Eileen found this online, where Andy got it, or what he must have paid for it, but it was gorgeous. She put on the nightgown. It was ivory silk satin to about mid thigh, edged in lace two inches wide, with thin straps and beautiful embroidery in pink and mint on the bodice. Below the satin was a silk chiffon skirt. The robe was a pale peach silk chiffon with bell sleeves edged in re-embroidered cream lace. It fit her as if it had been made for her. It evoked all the 30s Hollywood glamor and she turned in delight in front of the mirror. His sister might have suggested this, but the fact that Andy actually bought it spoke volumes. She just wondered how he managed to keep it hidden from her – unless he had it sent to Brenda, which would make sense. She would have been glad to keep it under cover.

Sharon heard Andy go into the bathroom and heard the shower come on. She grinned. Any way she could have Andy was good, but when he was just out of the shower and his hair was damp and spiky, and his skin smelled so delicious, it made her nerve endings tingle. So she brushed her hair and applied a fiendishly expensive perfume that she saved for very special occasions. It was what she wore New Year's Eve, and Andy had said then that it drove him crazy. Maybe she'd use that $500 toward a larger bottle of her perfume. She knew Andy wouldn't mind.

When she heard the shower cut off, she waited until she heard him open the door that led directly into the bedroom from the bathroom. She stood, silhouetted against the window, and smiled at him. He looked up and saw her standing in her wedding night gift and he could feel the blood rushing downward immediately, making him a little light-headed.

Sharon crossed the room to him and ran her fingers through his half-dry hair, shivering at the feeling. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" She brought her hands down his chest, feeling some water droplets still there and she sighed. She bent his head and kissed him slowly. As she stood back, she said, "Does it look like you thought it would?" She turned slowly for him.

"So much better, I can't even tell you."

"What made you choose this? I love it."

He cleared his throat. "It was beautiful, sexy and classy. Like you."

"Thank you," she answered. She brought his lips to hers for another kiss and purred, "I have my cheap and sleazy side, too. Maybe you'll get to see it this week."

Andy thought his eyes would cross and he would pass out cold at that statement. The idea of Sharon in some red leather bustier and four-inch heels or something was more than his overworked brain could stand right at the moment. He just shook his head.

Sharon found the corner of the towel he had tucked in at his waist and unwrapped it. "Andy Flynn, it certainly doesn't take much to get you all cooked up, now does it? One glimpse of a woman in a silk negligee, and you're in this condition." She touched him gently.

"Call it a weakness," he rasped in answer.

"I wouldn't use that term," she said. "So tell me. Would you like to watch me take this off, or would you like to help?"

"Both?" he squeaked.

A feline smile crossed Sharon's face. "Both it is. So, you sit on the bed for a minute, and then you get to help."

"Sure," he answered. His eyes had gone jet black.

Sharon carefully unfastened each pearl button on the robe and when the front opened, she slid it off her shoulders, turning to put it over a chair. "Now it's your turn," she said.

Andy stood on knees that would hardly hold him up and he kissed Sharon's lips, one hand on her face, the other on the small of her back, pressing her body to his. He kissed down her neck and across one shoulder. With his teeth, he lowered the thin strap of her gown off her shoulder, and repeated the action on the other side.

Sharon felt his teeth graze her skin and shivered delightedly. He could nibble on her skin all day, for all she cared. Then, he slid the gown off her body in one movement and brought his hands to her breasts. He flicked her nipples with his thumbs and she whimpered. So he dipped his head again and kissed her deeply, his tongue gaining immediate entrance into her mouth and making her blood catch fire. She allowed this for as long as her legs would hold her up, then she lay on the bed and patted the spot beside her. "Come here, you impossibly sexy man," she said.

Andy was on top of her immediately, his position reminding her of the self-defense classes where they learned to flip an attacker, but she certainly didn't intend to flip him. "I swear, Sharon, you make me nuts. I feel like a horny 19-year-old when I'm with you."

She laughed low and Andy started kissing her neck again, bringing his mouth to her breasts, teasing them with gentle pulls with his teeth, and once again, marking her skin. He wanted her to remember tonight. He kept going farther down, until he nuzzled her center. "Let me love you, Sharon. You know I want every part of you," he said, knowing she was still a little shy about this. She let her knees fall apart with a gasp and Andy touched her tenderly, then loved her with his mouth and tongue. It was too good. Sharon was writhing and bucking underneath him and he could taste her arousal, which fueled the fire in his blood. He raised up, leaving her still wanting, and kissed her breasts again, then said, "You're driving, babe," and rolled them over so she was on top of him.

It took Sharon a minute to find her brain, and she took her opportunity to taste him and saw the look on his face when she took him in her mouth. It was almost enough to send her over the edge herself, but she wanted him inside her. She eased down on top of him and leaned forward to kiss him, as he took her breasts in his hands. She started an easy rhythm that he matched and before long, they were moving together and she guided Andy's hands to stroke her as she continued her rocking movements. She was so close already, it didn't take much, and Andy felt her body tighten against his and he let himself spill inside her. Sharon had the luxury of being able to collapse on top of him, and she took it.

Andy stroked her back and her hair as she kissed his chest and nosed in his chest hair, which always made him chuckle. They lay so for a while and Andy rolled them to their sides. He kissed Sharon deeply. "Mrs. Flynn, you are one hell of a hot lover," he teased her.

She giggled. "Why thank you, sir. They did tell me I have a husband now."

"Oh yeah. Now it's gonna cost you to get rid of me."

"I don't intend to get rid of you. I intend to love you."

"Well, that's nice to know. I kind of had the same intentions, myself."

Sharon kissed his nose. She did like Andy's nose. "I know you'll love me. You proved that a long time ago when it got really scary around here. No one could have loved me like you loved me. When nothing else made sense, when I was scared out of my mind, just holding your hands made it better."

Andy closed his eyes against unshed tears and kissed Sharon's forehead and lips with infinite tenderness. "My hands are always here for you, babe. I love you."

She took his face in her hands. "Andy, nothing in my life has ever made me as happy, except my kids. But I know you understand that. But no man has ever made me feel as complete and content and at peace. I really believe you're the only man I've ever truly, really loved with my whole heart."

Andy pulled the comforter over them, cuddled her close and sighed against her hair. "Good night, Mrs. Flynn," he said. "Sweet dreams, hon."

"Good night you dear husband you," she answered, relaxing into the feel of his body.

* * *

><p>The portraits of Sharon and Andy in front of the window overlooking Lake Tahoe were beautiful, and Brenda loved them, but the ones she really liked were those that Rosie sent her that Sharon took with her phone camera. Her favorite was one of the couple taking a cruise on the lake on a catamaran sailboat. A fellow passenger made the photo, and Andy and Sharon were standing against the railing, sunglasses on, Andy's arms around her and his cheek against her hair. She was leaned against him, smiling. It was a great picture and something about it made Brenda feel all warm and fuzzy inside when she looked at it. It made her certain that Andy and Sharon finally had found what and who they were looking for.<p> 


End file.
